L'amour, ça fait mal
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: La reine des garces ,Santana Lopez, est amoureuse pour la première fois. Dénouement heureux ou pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Juste une envie d' écrire. Ce qui pourrait se passer dans l' épisode 16 de la saison 2 si les producteurs se décidaient à concrétiser le couple Santana/ Brittany.**

Fin du 2x15 :

Santana, ne supportant plus la présence et la réponse de sa meilleure amie, la repoussa violemment et partit , dos à la blonde. Les larmes brûlantes qui lui coulaient sur ses joues ne s' arrêtèrent pas, s' intensifiant à chaque pas que l' ex- cheerleader faisait en s 'éloignant de Brittany. Des épines douloureuses s' étaient plantées dans sa poitrine après chaque mot que prononçait la blonde, sa gorge se resserrant au fur et à mesure, lui coupant la respiration, anihilant l' apparente indifférence qu 'elle utilisait pour ne pas se laisser toucher par les paroles souvent blessantes que les autres lycéens lui lançaient en réponse à sa méchanceté. Son masque de pom- pom girl cruelle s 'était brisée en dévoilant peu à peu ses sentiments à sa seule amie, ses émotions débordant pour la première fois, et elle avait paniquée en sentant sa voix se briser tout en parlant à la blonde. Elle avait tellement espérée….Elle pensait pourtant que Brittany serait à elle, elle l'avait crut lorsque celle- ci lui avait répondu que l'aimait aussi. Mais ensuite Artie était apparu dans l' histoire…Cette espèce d' abruti chétif et laid en fauteuil roulant… Ce crétin qui lui avait volé sa meilleure amie… Santana se dirigea en tanguant vers les toilettes des filles et poussa la porte avec force avant de s' effondrer sur le lavabo, tentant d 'arrêter ses pleurs , espérant que la douleur cuisante qu' elle ressentait dans son coeur se calme. La blonde avait répondu qu 'elle aimait Artie, qu' elle ne le quitterait pas. La brune releva son visage vers le miroir ,et se figea en voyant ses yeux si vides, si rouges, et son expression de profonde souffrance. Elle resta là, à se contempler, regardant cette fille venant de se voir briser le coeur en une fraction de seconde par celle qui pourtant l' avait soutenue depuis toujours. Elle ne pensait pas que l' amour faisait aussi mal. Normal, c' était la toute première fois qu 'elle tombait amoureuse de quelqu' un . Une bile amère lui remonta à la bouche en se rendant compte que quelque chose en elle venait de se briser ,comme si une partie d' elle n' existait plus. Elle se souvint de la chanson interprétée quelques heures plus tôt au Glee Club, celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur se qu' elle ressentait. Elle avait vu le sourire de Brittany juste avant qu 'elle ne la serre dans ses bras. Ce sourire qui l' avait chamboulée. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur enivrante des cheveux blonds contre sa joue, de l' étreinte empli de tendresse qu' elles avaient échangées. Ses yeux la piquèrent encore plus et elle regarda les gouttes salées s' écrasées dans le lavabo sous elle. En tremblant, Santana s' appuya contre le mur des toilettes et se laissa lentement glissée au sol, les yeux fermés. Elle souffrait comme jamais auparavant. Dire que le matin même elle pensait encore que sa relation avec son amie n' était qu' une amitié avec du sexe de temps en temps. Elle avait mentit en disant que le sexe était mieux sans regards et sentiments, car elle savait maintenant qu 'elle n'aurait pas couchée avec la blonde qui était sa meilleure amie sans ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Elle avait déjà éprouvée de la jalousie envers Artie par le passé, mais elle ne voulait pas s' avouer que c' était parce qu' elle aimait Brittany plus qu' à une amie/ partenaire de sexe. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se redressa, essuyant rapidement les sillons qui recouvraient son visage. Santana inspira , reprenant son masque impénétrable, et sortit pour rejoindre le club d' abstinence.

Elle savait qu' elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça . Artie et Brittany s'y trouvait aussi, se regardant amoureusement, et elle sentit de nouveau ses yeux lui piquer, mais elle refoula ses larmes en se maudissant elle- même de sa faiblesse, avant de s' asseoir face à Rachel ,qui prit la parole. Elle surprit le regard de la blonde sur elle, mais elle n' osa pas rencontrer ce regard . Enervée par la sensation constante de pouvoir craquer à tout moment, Santana balança une pique à Rachel lorsque celle- ci expliqua la raison de sa présence à la place de Mrs Pillsburg . Elle jeta un regard vers Brittany lorsque Rachel parla des gens amoureux, et fut empli d' une tristesse sans nom en voyant le regard d' amour entre le nain en poussette et sa meilleure amie. Elle respira plus lentement, tentant de reprendre contenance. La séance se termina aussi vite qu'elle commença, non sans une certaine suspicion du groupe envers la marque dans le cou de Quinn. Santana savait d' hors et déjà qui en était le responsable, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour tenter quoi que se soit de méchant. Elle partit rapidement chez elle, et s 'écroula sur son lit après avoir refermée à clé sa porte de sa chambre. Elle en avait marre . Marre de se sentir comme une merde depuis le rejet de Brittany. La colère apparaissait maintenant en elle, contre Artie, contre Brittany, contre le monde entier, qui faisait en sorte que sa vie se dégrade à mesure que l' année avançait.

Une heure plus tard elle entendit sa mère rentrée, et ne dédaigna pas lui répondre lorsque celle- ci lui demanda de descendre manger. La brune se sentait tellement las et déprimée que rien ne lui faisait envie. Soudain, son portable sonna, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Il était 21H 25 . Santana se figea en voyant le numéro qui s 'affichait, elle hésita avant de répondre, pas certaine de vouloir lui parler. Mais elle était Santana Lopez, la garce qui ne se laisse jamais démontée par quiconque. Après une grande inspiration elle porta l' appareil à son oreille.

-Quoi ?

"Santana ? …C'est Brittany. "

-Ton numéro s 'affiche sur mon écran, je sais que c'est toi . Coupa la brune en tentant de paraitre normale.

"Oui, hum….Santana ? "

-Quoi ? Souffla la dit Santana en sentant son coeur battre la chamade.

" Je…Je sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais j' ai le sentiment que tu ne me pardonnes pas…."

-De quoi devrais- je te pardonner ?

"Et bien.. Je crois que ma réponse t' as blessé ."

Santana sentit de nouveau sa gorge la serrer mais elle se contrôla.

- Tu te fais des idées, de toute façon, c' est pas comme si ta décision me bouleversait. Ca me fera juste une partenaire de sexe en moins.

"Santana, je…"

-Bon écoutes, je vais manger là, on se voit demain, ok ?

Et elle raccrocha sans préavis. Des larmes menaçait de couler de nouveau de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait plus la voir, ni lui parler. La cheerleader se coucha en position féodale et tomba dans les bras de Morphée, fatiguée et brisée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre ! Spoilers 2x16 :**

L'idée de Rachel avait été voté à l' unanimité : nous chanterons des chansons originales pour les Régionales . Pffff, pas sûre que les débiles du Glee Club y arrive. Et qu' est ce qui poussait Rachel à croire Quinn lorsqu'elle lui faisait son petit numéro de gentille fille ? Quinn est et restera une garce, ne l'avait -elle pas compris ? J'avais devinée depuis le début qu'elle faisait ça pour la démolir par la suite. Mais bon, si Rachel voulait continuer à jouer la cruche qu'elle était, pourquoi l'en empêcherais- je ? Dés la fin du Glee Club, je me dirigeais vers mon casier, les mains chargées de bouquins de maths. Je commençais à tourner le cadenas , lorsque je vis Brittany arrivée à ma hauteur. Inconsciemment, j' arrêtais de respirer.

-Hey….

Je ne lui répondit pas, perturbée par sa présence. Ne pouvait- elle pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Je peux te poser une question ? Avant on était vraiment super proches, et tu me manques en tant qu' amie… Commença -t- elle en s'appuyant sur le casier à côté du mien.

Je la coupais rapidement en me tournant vers elle, sentant la rancune transparaître à travers ma voix :

-J' attend toujours la question.

Ma réponse sèche l 'avait déstabiliser, je le voyais.

-Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je sais pas, et toi ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m' as laissé tomber pour l'attardé en fauteuil roulant .

Elle gardait le silence, me fixant avec tristesse.

-C'est bon, c'est ton choix. Parce que maintenant j'ai la chance de pouvoir écrire une super chanson hétérosexuel sur Sam qu'on va chanter aux Régionales.

J'était en colère, je ne pouvais pas empêcher le ton faux qui sortait de ma bouche. Bizarrement, le visage de Brittany se ferma aussitôt, et une lueur d' incompréhension brilla dans son regard.

-Attends, tu sors encore avec Sam ?

Je lui jetais un autre coup d'oeil, et me concentra sur mon casier, décidant d'ignorer sa question .

-Mais tu m' as dit que tu m'aimais . Ajouta- t -elle ,sidérée.

-Et bien je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je pensais en te disant ça. Coupais- je en la foudroyant du regard, ses paroles me rappelant avec douleur le rejet que j'avait subi.

Tu peux arrêter de me fixer, maintenant? Je n'arrives plus à me concentrée sur la conbinaison du cadenas !

Elle s' apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque Sue Sylvester nous interrompit. Evidemment, le fait que nous ayons quittés les Cheerios ne lui avait pas plu, et je su quelques secondes plus tard que mon calvaire avec elle ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt, lorsque de la suie me tomba ainsi que sur Brittany dessus, en ouvrant mon casier. Je filais rapidement aux toilettes, suivit pour mon plus grande malheur par la blonde qui hantait mes rêves. J'ouvris un robinet et me passais avec énergie de l'eau sur le visage. Je constatais avec dépit que mon tailleur était foutu. Maudite coach ! Ma vengeance sera au- delà de tout ce que vous aviez pu imaginer ! Lentement, j' effaçais les traces noires qui trillaient mon visage, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser dans le miroir le regard bleu de la blonde à mes côtés. Evidemment elle releva le visage au moment où je vérifiait que plus aucune trace ne restait, et un sentiment de malaise s' empara instantanément de moi. J 'avais encore mal…Je ne parvenait pas à lui faire face après ce qu'il s 'était passé hier…. Nerveusement je me dirigeais vers une pile de papier et en prit un pour m' essuyer le visage, mais une main prit délicatement mon menton et me força à pivoter, pour me retrouver devant Brittany. Mon coeur s 'accéléra en constatant la proximité soudaine entre nos visages, et ma gorge se serra . Je bloquais inconsciemment ma respiration, incertaine de se qu'elle me voulait. Je frissonnais lorsque' elle passa doucement un doigt sur le coin de ma bouche.

-Il t'en reste encore un peu là… Murmura -t -elle avec un sourire sincère.

Je sentis mes yeux me piquer, tandis qu' elle continuait à effacer les dernières traces de suie sur mon visage. Elle était trop naïve, un peu ( beaucoup) simplette, et trop gentille. Mais c' était ça que j'aimais tellement chez elle…. Mais elle ne voyais pas du tout à quel point je souffrais, à quel point sa présence me rendait folle. La tension que je ressentais dans mon corps augmentait de plus en plus, jusque' à se que je n' en puisse plus. Je stoppait sa main avec force et la plaquait soudain contre le mur froid des toilettes. Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de réagir, me ruant avec désespoir sur ses lèvres. Je la sentit se tendre, surprise par mon geste, et je fermais les yeux en appuyant un peu plus sur ses lèvres douces. Je soupirais sans m' en rendre compte en retrouvant le goût fruité que j' avais si souvent goûter auparavant. Je rouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant Brittany entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres, et vit qu 'elle avait à son tour fermée les yeux, passant ses mains dans mon dos. Les larmes que je retenais avec difficultés finirent par couler, et je m'accrochais désespérément à elle, comme une naufragé sur son radeau. Le temps me sembla long, comme si elle et moi ne faisions plus parties de ce monde. Elle rompit doucement notre baiser, et posa son front contre le mien, me procurant de lentes caresses dans le dos. Je me forçais à arrêter mes pleurs, plantant mon regard dans le sien en recherche d'une raison à son geste.

-Pourquoi…?

-Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime aussi…. Souffla- -t- elle tendrement.

Je la repoussais violemment, la haine brûlant au fond de mes iris chocolat.

-Arrêtes de dire ça alors que c'est faux ! Tu quitterais ton stupide copain si c 'était le cas !

-Mais je ne peux pas, Santana….Je l'ai…

-Tu l'aime plus que moi, merci de me le rabâcher ! Alors n'éspère pas que tout se passe comme si de rien n'était !

-Mais tu me manques !

-Ton Artie chéri te consolera, puisque' il est si formidable et que je suis si peu importante à tes yeux ! Sifflais- je en m'éloignant d' elle.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Me lança -t-elle en me rattrapant et en se postant devant moi, me barrant le passage.

Je commençais à perdre patience. Je ne m'étais jamais disputer avec Brittany auparavant, mais son comportement et son rejet faisait que j'avais envie de la remettre à sa place. Je n'avais jamais été méchante avec elle, mais si c' était le seul moyen pour qu'elle me laisses tranquille et qu'elle ne me donne plus de faux espoirs….

-Fous - moi la paix, Brittany ! Dégages de mon chemin, dégages de ma vue, dégages de ma vie, je veux plus ne serait- ce qu 'entendre le son de tes talons dans le couloir !

Je vis tout de suite que ce que je venais de dire l'avait touché, car elle se recula , hébétée, et je pu enfin passer la porte. Je me ruais vers mon prochain cour, le coeur lourd. Pourquoi je devais tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie ?…Elle était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais bien, et avec qui je ne jouais pas mon rôle de garce perpétuelle. Et maintenant je l'avais perdu…


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre !**

Deux jours que j'évitais Brittany, deux jours qu'elle m'évitait aussi. Et j'avais beaucoup pleuré, tellement que je ne bougeais pas le soir de ma chambre, ne voulant pas que ma mère se demande pourquoi sa fille d'habitude si fière et inflexible craquait. Sam m'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais je ne répondait pas. Même un idiot comme lui peut se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi….Je suis pathétique. Je ressemblais maintenant à Berry , à dépérir parce que la personne que j'aimais sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je prit la feuille que Mr Schuester me tendit, et parcourut rapidement les paroles qu'il avait réussit à trouver pour notre hymne. Je souris légèrement. Les paroles reflétaient bien l'état d'esprit de cette chanson.** Loser like me **représentait parfaitement le Glee Club. Après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que de créer notre propre musique. Je levais les yeux et mon regard se porta malgré moi vers le dos de Brittany. Dieu, que j'aimerais passée ma main dans ses long cheveux blonds…Je secouais la tête, une pointe d'amertume revenant prendre le contrôle de ma conscience. Je plissais le nez et reniflais avec dédain en voyant Artie se pencher vers son oreille et murmurer quelque chose qui la fit rigoler. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je dû me retenir de ne pas quitter la salle. Bien que je m'étais dit que je devais l'oublier, comment railler aussi vite et facilement deux ans d'une profonde amitié et la révélation d'un amour aussi fort? Je me retournais vers Sam, à qui je n'avais pas adressée la parole depuis le matin . J'avais capté ses regards , mais je ne voulais vraiment pas m'expliquer maintenant. Je décidais de me concentrer sur les Régionales qui auraient lieux le lendemain, cela me permettrais peut être d'oublier un peu mes soucis.

-Ses paroles sont les paroles définitives. Apprenez -les et rendez vous cette après -midi pour les répétition dans l'amphithéâtre. Déclara le prof en se tournant vers nous.

-Mr Schuester, ces paroles sont géniales. Dit Mercédes en souriant.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ce dont on avait besoin ! Renchérit Puck .

J'approuvais avec les autres d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir !

Je me levais rapidement, peu désireuse de sortir en me^me temps que le couple Brittany /Artie, et sortis en trombe. Un bras me retint cependant vers la porte, et je me préparais à lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque je vis que c'était Sam, et qu'il paraissait inquiet. Je soupirais d'avance.

-Santana, je peux savoir se qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évite.

Bon, après tout je lui devait bien ça.

-Ecoute, je penses pas que ça ira entre nous. Donc si ça te dérange pas, je préférerais qu'on se sépare.

Il resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, puis je grimaçais soudain en sentant sa main se resserrer douloureusement sur mon bras.

-Et c'est quoi ton explication ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

Bon, là il me faisait vraiment mal.

-Tu me lâche maintenant, bouche de batracien. La seule explication que j'ai à te donner, c'est que je supporte pas les mec avec une bouche encore plus pulpeuse que la mienne.

Personne ne me parlait ni ne me brutalisait sans que je réagisse. Il me prenait pour qui ?

-Tu m'as fait quitter Quinn pour toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter !

Son ton devenait menaçant. Aie ! Mais il serrait de plus en plus ! Je tentais de me dégager mais il me rapprocha de lui pour que je ne puisse plus m'enfuir. Je le regardait avec dédain.

-Et alors? T'as passé du bon temps avec moi, sûrement plus qu'avec Quinn. Sois reconnaissant que je me sois intéressée à toi pendant un moment !

-Je refuse qu'une fille me ballade à nouveau !

-Mais lâche- moi ! Commençais- je à crier car la douleur devenait horrible.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Sam et moi nous retournons , et virent Artie nous fixer avec des yeux ronds. Je tremblait légèrement en constatant que Brittany poussait son fauteuil roulant, et nous regardait aussi avec incompréhension. Je redoublais d'efforts pour me dégager. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps face à elle. Mais Sam ne me lâcha pas et répliqua durement :

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant, Artie, j'aimerais finir ma conversation avec ma petite- amie.

-je suis plus ta petite - amie, Sam. Alors tu me lâche le bras tout de suite. Sifflais- je en le foudroyant du regard.

-Tu devrais la lâcher, Sam. Le prévint Artie en fronçant les sourcils en me voyant grimaçer de douleur.

Le blond ne répondit pas et me tira vers le couloir. Mais merde ! Qu'il me lâche !

Soudain Brittany fut devant nous, lui barrant le passage. Et pour la première fois je vit une ombre de colère dans ses yeux.

-Je sais pas se qu'il se passe, mais tu fais mal à Santana.

-Dégage, Brittany si tu veux pas que je te fasse mal. Souffla le blond en avançant d'un pas.

-Non. Laisses- la .

Je la regardait, figée. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère. Sam allait passé près d'elle, mais il se retrouva soudain à terre, et mon avant- bras fut libre. Je me reculais tout de suite, me frottant l'endroit rouge pour que la douleur disparaisse plus vite. Je regardais Brittany, complètement surprise par se qu'elle venait de faire. En une seconde elle avait cogner sur les parties intimes de Sam, avant de lui assener un violent coup dans le tibia pour qu'il chute à terre. Elle le fixait avec haine, et se pencha près de lui.

-Refait lui encore ça, et je serais pas aussi gentille.

Elle passa à côté de moi sans un mot, prit le fauteuil de Artie et s'éloigna rapidement. Je fixait Sam gémir au sol, et retrouva enfin mes esprits, avant de courir après elle. Essouflée, je l'attrapais pat le bras et la força à e retourner. Elle parut surprise.

-Santana ?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Dis- je de but en blanc.

-…Il te faisais mal. Je pouvais pas le laisser faire.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus que tu m'approche ! J'aurais pu me débrouiller tute seule .

J'étais de mauvaise foi, mais…Mais je ne voulais plus qu'elle me fasse espérée quelque chose. Sa réaction , si je ne la connaissait pas, m'aurait fait penser qu'elle tenait énormément à moi. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si se que je disais était insensée, et ça l'était dans un sens.

-Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester à le regarder te parler comme il le faisait. N'est ce pas se que toute amie ferait ?

-MAIS ON EST PLUS AMIES ! Hurlais- je, toute les personnes dans le couloirs se retournant vers nous. Un silence se fit. Brittany ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je ne lui en laissait pas le temps.

-C 'est fini.

Ma voix avait tremblé. Je prit mon sac au sol et tourna le dos au couple. J'entendit Brittany m'appeler, mais je ne retournais pas. Artie demanda en murmurant se qu'il se passait, mais je ne pu entendre la réponse de la blonde car je tournais dans un autre couloir. Je m'appuyais contre un casier, fermant les yeux. Je soufflais un grand coup, tentant d'évacuer la tristesse qui me gagnait. Je posais une main à mon coeur, et errais le tissu à m'en faire mal à la paume. Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, et je vit Kurt qui me fixait bizarrement.

-Hey, est ce que ça va ? Me demanda- t- il.

Je le regardait, étonnée qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Qu'est se qu'il faisait ici ?

-Tu n'es pas sensé être à Dalton ? Demandais- je, la voix brisée.

-Je passais prévenir Finn d'un truc en famille pour ce soir. Et je t'ai vu tout à l' heure dans le couloir. Avec Sam et Brittany.

Un frisson désagréable se répandit en moi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je voulais vraiment pas en parler.

-Je crois que nous devrions en parler.

Je relevais mes yeux à sa hauteur, interloquée.

-Et pourquoi j'en parlerais avec toi ? Je veux dire, je ne t'apprécie pas plus que ça ,toi non plus.

-Parce que je sais maintenant que nous avons quelque chose en commun.

Mon sang battit plus vite dans mes tempes. Je demandais, nerveuse :

-Et quoi ?

-…Tu aimes Brittany ,je me trompes ? Continua- t-il avec un regard entendu.

J'écarquillais les yeux ,sans voix. Je regardais frénétiquement au alentour, espérant que personne n'est entendu.

-Comment…?

-Mon gaydar est très performant. Et il suffit de t'observer attentivement pour remarquer que ton soudain éloignement de Brittany est dû à un rejet. Je suis passé par là avec Finn.

Je serrais les dents, confuse qu'il m'est percer à jour en deux minutes. Je le fixait, peu encline à en parler même avec lui.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Et bien si un jour tu changes d'avis, viens me voir. Ca te fera du bien. Me dit Kurt avec un sourire réconfortant.

Puis il partit, me laissant seule dans le couloir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 ! Spoilers 2x17 d'après ce que j'ai pu en comprendre sur des sites anglais.**

Pour la première fois depuis ces deniers jours, je me sentais heureuse. Le Glee Club avait gagné les Régionales la veille, et je contemplais avec une fierté non- cachée le trophée de la victoire qui trônait dans la salle de musique. Puck et sa copine vache laitière était comme moi arrivés en avance. Je détournais la tête de ce couple qui je devais l'avouer me donner la nausée. Beurk , il venait de lui embrasser l'épaule ! Je fis une grimace explicite à Mike et Tina qui venaient d' entrer et ils répondirent par la même grimace en jetant un regard dans leur direction. Non pas que nous détestions Lauren ( enfin moi si ) ,mais il faut dire que ce couple ne donnait pas très envie. A la suite arrivèrent tous les autres, et comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours, je tournais la tête vers un autre point lorsque Brittany arriva en poussant Artie. Je fis mine de l'ignorer, et me concentra sur ce que disait Mr. Schuester . La musique m'aida à me détendre. Je savais que je devais abandonner l'idée que Brittany quitte Artie. Ils s'aimaient trop pour se séparer. Je poussais un soupir. Il fallait que je me trouve un nouveau petit- ami, ou du moins un partenaire de sexe, parce que là j'avais l'impression d'être un lion à qui on essayerait de faire manger des légumes. La frustration que je ressentait depuis que Sam et moi avions rompu s'accentuait de jour en jour. Je me levais rageusement de ma chaise à la sonnerie et me pressais dans le couloir. Les gens devaient sentir que je n'étais pas d' humeur car plusieurs s'écartèrent précipitamment de mon chemin. Je vis Finn près de son casier, et je sourit malicieusement. Je prit mon air de prédateur et refermais le casier de Finn d'un geste sec.

-Hey Finn !Que dirais- tu d' une petite séance d'anatomie après les cours ?

Comme d' habitude son visage prit une belle couleur rouge et il se pencha vers moi pour que personne ne nous entende :

-Je sais pas à quoi tu joue en ce moment Santana, mais sache que je te servirais pas de jouet sexuel juste parce que tu le veux. Et je suis déjà avec Quinn. Alors laissses tomber !

Je soupirais intérieurement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être coincé !

-Ecoutes bien, je suis la fille qui ta pris ta virginité, ok ? Donc je passes avant les autres .

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire? Pas question d'assouvir tes besoins ! Si tu es nympho, pourquoi avoir quitter Sam ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais il se prenait pour qui , lui ?

-Heu, je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde monsieur je -suis- toujours -amoureux -de -mon -ex !

Bingo ! Touché, Gnan - Gnan Finn !

-Je suis pas…

-Ho que si ! Essaye pas de me cacher des trucs, Finnounet, je suis au courant de tout ici et je contrôle tout !

-A ouais ? Tu contrôle vraiment tout ? Et bien pourquoi toi et Brittany ne vous parlez plus?

Je me figeais, le regardant avec incrédulité.

-Tout le monde au Glee Club a remarquer votre soudain éloignement, et vu ta tête lorsque tu la croises, tu dois pas avoir voulue de cette séparation !

Il me narguais, il croyait avoir découvert mon point faible. Mais il dois avoir oublier qui j'étais…

-Mais quel sens de l 'observation ! J'ai l'impression que tu commences à développer le peu de cervelle que tu as, finalement. Mais t'as oublier un truc important… Ce n'est pas ton problème ce qui se passe entre Britt et moi, ni à toi ,ni au Glee Club, alors t'iras dire à tes copains d'arrêter de vouloir vous immiscer dans ma vie.

Et je tournais les talons. Pour percuter Kurt.

-Mais c' est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut toujours que tu arrive dans des moments pareils ! Criais- je, irritée .

-Du calme, Miss je- suis- de- mauvais- poil ! Si c'est comme ça qu'on accueille celui qui vient nous aidez, je crois que je n'aiderais plus personne désormais ! Ricana- t-il en croisant les bras avec un air mutin .

-Tu continue avec ta ridicule histoire? Désolé, mon chou mais j'ai autre chose à faire . Rétorquais- je de suite en le bousculant de l'épaule.

-Hop, hop, hop , pas si vite ! Je suis venue spécialement pour toi ,alors tu ne vas pas te défiler !

Et il me tira sans que je puisse rien faire vers une salle vide.

-je ne suis pas sûre que le principal appréciera lorsque je lui dirais qu'un élève d'une autre école se ballade dans les couloirs de son lycée. Menaçais- je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches de manière provocante.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment peur du principal, Santana. Et arrêtes d'être si méprisante, je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour toi. Alors fait un peu tombé ton masque de garce.

Son ton n' était pas méchant, mais je sentait qu' il ne plaisantait pas. Je ricanais.

-Déjà , tu ne me donne pas d 'ordre, ensuite je ne veux pas de ton aide, et enfin je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Hum, hum. Tu n 'accepte pas tes sentiments, tu as peur, tu es triste, tu es seule dans ton mensonge et dans ta douleur. Me coupa Kurt en s'accoudant sur la table en face de moi.

Je commençais à m'énerver. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un fouille dans ma tête.

-Et alors? Je sais prendre soin de moi. Tu crois vraiment que le rejet de Britt va m'empêcher de reprendre une vie normale ?

-Mais tu ne peux pas, du moins tu ne peux plus. Tu réalises que tu n'es plus comme avant, n'est ce pas ?

-La ferme….

-Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu aimais Brittany, ta meilleure amie….

-La ferme….

-…Une fille.

-OK C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS ! ! Et alors ? Tu m'as déjà vue longtemps célibataire ? Dis- je en me frottant nerveusement le bras.

-Ho, je ne doutes pas que d'ici quelques heures, tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe lequel des garçons de cette école. Le fait est que tu ne le fera pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demandais- je avec sarcasme.

Le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage enfantin me fit froid dans le dos.

-Parce que tu es amoureuse. Voilà tout.

-Pffff. Plus maintenant, elle à laisser passée sa chance, je passe aussi à autre chose.

-N'essaye pas de me cacher ça, Santana, je te connais mieux que toi- même. Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es gay.

-Je ne suis pas gay. J'ai toujours couché avec des mec. Enfin aussi avec Britt, mais….

-Donc avec une fille , on est d'accord ? Déclara -t -il avec un sourire de triomphe.

-Avec Britt, c' était différent. On étaient très proches ...Je suis bisexuelle dans ce cas.

Il prit un air dédaigneux que seul lui savait faire. Parfois je me disais qu'il pourrais faire un excellent partenaire avec moi pour devenir le duo des garces.

-Le terme de bisexuel a été inventé par des homos qui n'assumaient pas leur vraie nature, et donc se mettaient à sortir avec des filles.

Je restais sans voix.

-C'est totalement idiot ce que tu dit ! Il y a des milliers de jeunes qui se disent bisexuel et qui après reviennent vers le sexe opposé pour finir par se marier et avoir des enfants ! M' exclamais- je en riant.

-Il n' empêche qu' ils sont gay. Les personnes dont tu parles doivent tromper en secret leur conjoint pour sortir avec des gens du même sexe qu'eux. Répondit Kurt en se limant les ongles avec un air de profond sarcasme.

Bon, ok. j'en avait marre. Il insistait trop. Et il me collait.

-Ok, tu sais quoi ,T'as raison, je suis gouine ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre, non? Alors vire maintenant !

-N'utilise pas le mot "gouine", c'est assez péjoratif, et je te ferais dire que tu parles de toi. Donc ne te déteste pas juste parce que tu es classée dans une catégorie recluse dans l'échelle sociale .

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? ! M 'écriais- je en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je veux t'aider à comprendre et à accepter tes sentiments.

-Pour devenir comme toi? Un percécuté qui à dû quitter son école et ses amis parce que des abrutis te menait la vie dure? Non merci ,Kurt !

Il ne répondit rien, mais je continuais, je ressentais le besoin imminent de tout laisser sortir.

-Je suis une fille populaire, je faisais partie de cheerleaders, je suis belle ,intelligente, personne ne s'oppose à moi ! Tu crois vraiment que juste parce que je veux me sentir mieux dans ma peau je vais tout abandonner ? !

-…C'est effectivement ce que tu devrais faire. Résister à se que tu es va te détruire, Santana, j'en sais quelque chose. J'ai essayer de devenir un garçon bof, vulgaire et porté sur le foot, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ne commet pas l'erreur de penser que tous te renierons si tu te dévoile.

-Mais tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque , Kurt. La vie dans ce lycée n'est pas faite pour des gens comme nous. Mais contrairement à toi ,moi je sais me faire respecter et me faire craindre. Je sais me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Enfin, je suis une vraie garce parfois, ça, c'est pas de la comédie mais….Personne ne sais pour Britt et moi. Le fait que les gens du Glee Club ai remarquer que quelque chose de bizarre se passait entre elle et moi prouve qu'avec eux je me suis trop relâcher. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Santana….Va au moins te réconcilier avec Brittany. Je sais que tu ne veux plus souffrir, mais c'est ta meilleure amie. Si tu ne veux pas assumer tes sentiments, garde au moins l'amitié qui existe entre elle et toi.

Il me comprenait. Je ne pouvais pas nier que cette discussion m'avais quelque peu soulager. Quelqu'un savait pour moi. Et ce quelqu'un était passer par le même cap que moi. Bien que je n'assumerais jamais comme lui, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui désormais. Bon, je n'allais pas le lui avouer bien sûr. Plutôt mourir que de le remercier !

-…Je verrais.

-Bien. Dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de sourire bêtement, maintenant ? je supporte plus ton visage de petit porcelet rose .

Et je sortis. Je l 'entendis pouffé derrière moi, pas du tout offensé par la métaphore, et je me permis de sourire légèrement.

-Alors la gouine ? On s'amuse bien avec son congénère ?

La grosse voix qui me parvint aux oreilles me fit automatiquement me retourner. Karofsky se tenait devant moi, un sourire sadique gravé sur ses lèvres. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, et quitta mon cerveau. Il avait tout entendu !

-Tu fais moins ta fière, hein? Mademoiselle qui se tape tout les mecs du lycée avec sa copine, mais à côté elles baisent ensemble ! Ca va en faire un coup, à votre image !

Une colère sourde m'envahit en même temps qu'une peur sans nom.

-Je sais pas de quoi tu parle.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! J'étais à la porte y'a un instant, j'ai tout entendu !

-Et tu étais à nous écouter parce que….?

C 'est ça ,fait ton malin, j'en es une bonne pour toi mon coco.

-Parce que j'me demandais pourquoi la tapette revenait traîner ici . Ricana la brute, apparemment très contente de sa phrase.

-Ce serais pas plutôt parce que t'es à fond sur lui, Karofsky?

Je vis avec satisfaction son visage se décomposer.

-De quoi tu parle? Moi ? Aimer cette tafiole ?

-Oui, exactement ! Monsieur joue les gros dur, mais en fait monsieur est une grosse tapette comme celui qu' il a percecuter toute l'année !

-J'te préviens, Lopez, tu ….

-OUh ! J 'ai peur ! Tu penses bien que lorsque j' ai vu Kurt réagir après ta bousculade avant qu 'il ne quitte l'école, je n 'es pas pu m' empêcher de le suivre ! Et qu' est ce que je vois à travers la porte de la salle pestilentielle quoi vous sert de salle d'équipement ? Le gros Karofsky qui embrasse le petit Kurt ! Mais quelle surprise !

-Ta gueule ! Siffla -t -il en avançant vers moi d'un pas.

-Tu crois me faire peur ? Je penses que le fait que tu sois gay sera moins bien prit que si on découvre que j'aime les filles. Alors, toujours envie d'aller en parler à ta bande de gorilles ?

Mon dieu, que je m 'aimais ! Sa face rouge et constipée me faisait un de ces biens ! Waouh !

-On en resteras pas là , Lopez …Murmura-t -il entre ses dents avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

J 'attendit qu' il s' efface de ma vue pour perdre mon sourire triomphant. Je posais la main sur mon coeur, et respirais de grande bouffées d'air. Mes mains tremblaient. Mon dieu, il savait !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 . Suite des spoilers.**

Il fallait que je me calme. Je pouvais pas me laisser aller. Oui, c 'est ça, respire Santana. Expire. Inspire. Voilà, ça va déjà mieux. Je rangeais fébrilement mes affaires dans mon casier et me dirigeais d'une démarche que je savais raide vers mon cours de maths. Pourquoi bordel, mais pourquoi ça devait être LUI qui nous entende ? Hein?….Ca ne pouvais pas être, je sais pas moi….Un membre du Glee Club ? La pilule serait mieux passer pour eux et pour moi je penses. Mais Karofsky ! ? C'est la pire chose qui pouvais m'arriver. Ce mec pouvais détruire ma vie quand il le voulait maintenant ! Bordel…! Bon, relax ! J 'ai moi aussi un moyen de pression. Ce sale con persécutait les gens en état de faiblesse. C' est pour cela qu 'il a osé m' adresser la parole pour me sortir ce tas de saloperies. Zeeeeeen ! Il ne dira rien, il a trop peur pour sa réputation ! …Un peu comme moi . Sauf que la différence entre lui et moi, c'est que je savais me servir de ma cervelle. Cet imbécile risque de lâcher le morceau tellement il est bête. Je ne peux pas attendre patiemment qu 'il le fasse. Je devais rapidement le faire virer de ce lycée…Et quoi de meilleur comme appât que…

-Kurt ! J 'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

-Ho, Santana ! Tu es revenue bien vite ! Me nargua- t -il en posant son sac au sol.

-J' ai cours de maths, là, donc je vais être brève.

-Je t' écoutes.

-Karofsky à entendu notre conversation, et il menace de tout dévoiler. Je l' ai dissuadé avec une de mes bottes secrètes heureusement.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit…Soupira le blond en plissant du nez.

-Bref, ce crétin reste tout de même un danger potentiel, donc….Je voudrais, avec ton aide, le faire renvoyer !

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, et prit précipitamment son sac.

-Oulà, je sens venir le piège. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être le déclencheur de ce renvoi !

-Allez, ne fait pas ta mauviette ! Sois un homme pour une fois dans ta vie ! M'irritais- je devant son recul.

-Je suis un homme, Santana, mais je veux pas devenir de la chaire à patés !

-Kurt, il suffit qu 'il te menace, et je serais pas loin avec le principal. Quand il verra ça, ajouter aux menaces qu'il t'as déjà fait subir, même si tu n'ai plus de cette école, il sera jugé trop violent et hop ! Plus de Karofsky !

-Tu me demandes de risquer ma peau juste pour que tu sois rassurée ? Dit Kurt avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Oui, c'est ça .

-…J'ai vraiment peur de lui, Santana. Tu n'imagine pas comment je me sens rien qu'en pensant à lui . Murmura- t -il la tête baissée.

je vis clairement son visage s'assombrir, et je sentis une pointe de culpabilité m'envahir.

-Ecoutes, je te promet qu'il n'aura pas le temps de te faire quoi que ce sois. Et je demanderais à Finn et à Puck de rester dans le même couloir que vous au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

Il acquiesça et me regarda de haut en bas.

-Rend- toi compte que ce que je vais faire pour toi.

-Je m'en rends compte. Je saurais te remercier un jour. Déclarais- je avec sincérité.

Et il partit. Je soupirais une énième fois et rejoignit rapidement ma classe. Je m' installais à l'extrême sur ma table, Brittany se trouvant juste à côté de moi. Nous étions à pratiquement tout les cours à côté, se qui me compliquais grandement la vie. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me concentrer sur ce que disait le prof, et je devais ignorer toutes les tentatives de discussion avec la blonde. Je sortis mes affaires de mon sac, et me crispais en voyant Brittany s' installer à ma gauche. Je surpris encore une fois ses yeux bleus sur moi, et je dû faire un effort pour ne pas m 'y perdre. Je la fixais, effaçant toute trace de sentiment sur mon visage, et elle détourna vite le regard, mal à l' aise. Je soufflais discrètement, ne voulant pas qu'elle se rende compte que de l 'avoir regarder froidement m' avait pris un gros effort de concentration. Le cours commença, toujours accompagné par l' éternel bourdonnement des chuchotis des élèves. Je décidais rapidement de gribouiller sur mon agenda, les maths n' ayant plus aucun secret pour moi. Je laissais mon crayon dessiner un contour flou, qui s' affina avec un coup plus appuyé. Lentement, malgré moi, ma main dessinais le visage de la blonde assise à quelques centimètres de moi. J' avais toujours été douée en dessin, et je connaissais les traits du visage de l'ex pom- pom girl par coeur. Hypnotisée, je faisait parcourir la mine sur la surface de la feuille, incapable de m' arrêter. Je dessinais délicatement le contour de ses lèvres que j' avais si souvent toucher de mes propres lèvres. Et soudain un corps se pencha sur le mien, des cheveux me frôlant doucement la joue.

-C'est moi ? Me chuchota Brittany à mon oreille décidément trop sensible, puisque je ne pu empêcher un délicieux frisson de traverser tout mon corps.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Son corps pressé contre le mien, sa peau douce et sa voix tendre me paralysais totalement. Sa faisait si longtemps que nous n' avions pas eu de rapprochement physique…. Je déglutis, sentant une nouvelle fois mes barrières s'effondrer.

-Hum….Réussis- je à sortir à défaut de mieux.

Le fait que je ne la repousse pas dû la faire se décider, car elle avança un peu plus près sa chaise, collant sa poitrine contre mon bras.

-C'est très réussit….

-Merci….

je me décidais enfin à relever les yeux vers elle. Elle me sourit doucement, et mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

-Ecoute, Santana….Je m 'en veux de te faire subir ça, se n' était pas dans mes intentions ...Commença -t -elle alors à dire en murmurant pour ne pas que les autres entende.

Je me tendis.

-S'il te plait….Je veux juste que tu me parle. Implora -t -elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Sa voix suppliante eu raison de mes faibles résolutions, et je me tournais un peu vers elle.

-Britt….tu comprend que je peux pas effacer mes sentiments ?

-Je ne te demande pas de faire ça.

-Alors tu dois comprendre aussi que je…Que je ne puisse plus rester avec toi.

-Ne fais pas ça, San….Je ne veux pas que notre lien soit brisé . Tu compte tellement pour moi…Dit -elle en prenant ma main dans les siennes.

-Je…Moi non plus, mais…Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de te voir avec lui.

-Ne peut- on pas rester amies ? Me demanda Brittany avec une lueur d' espoir dans les yeux.

-Je…Je ne sais pas.

-S'il te plait….

Je ne pouvais pas m 'éloigner d 'elle. Sa présence m'étais trop indispensable. Merde, qu' est ce que j'étais faible !…..

-Ok, je vais essayer…Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Murmurais- je enfin avec appréhension.

Son visage s' illumina et je me rendis compte de combien elle était belle. Elle paraissait si heureuse à ce moment que mes doutes s' évanouirent pendant un instant pour laisser place à un intense sentiment de bonheur. Je venais en quelque sorte de me réconcilier avec ma meilleure amie. Et j' étais heureuse.

la fin du cours se déroula merveilleusement bien, Britt et moi échangions des anecdotes comme autrefois, plaisantions comme si rien ne s'était passée. La sonnerie retentit, et nous partîmes vite, toujours en discutant de tout et de rien. Je m' arrêtais au milieu du couloir, et fis face à la blonde qui me sourit.

-Je suis contente de te parler à nouveau.

-Moi aussi. Me répondit- elle doucement en prenant mes mains.

Je les serraient légèrement, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

-je veux juste être à tes côtés, peu importe si tu ne me choisie pas….Dis- je ensuite, bien qu'une partie de moi savait que je mentais.

-Et je souhaite la même chose, Santana….Je t' aime tu sais.

Ces petits mots me transpercèrent comme des poignards, mais je me contentais de lui lancer un sourire crispé. Je ne voulais pas une nouvelle fois me disputer avec elle sur cette notion d'amour. Elle serra à son tour mes mains, et j 'ouvris la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose lorsque me retrouvais tout à coup le visage couvert de shlushie. Au contact du liquide froid , j 'écarquillais les yeux, surprise et choquée. Brittany semblait elle aussi sous le choc, et regarda celui qui m'avait envoyé la boisson à la figure. Je me retournais lentement, juste à temps pour voir le sourire ironique de Karofsky, avant qu'il ne disparaisse du couloir. Tout le couloir s'était fait silencieux, et je sentais tout les regards se poser sur moi. Je repris lentement conscience de se qui venait de se passée, et enleva un peu de liquide qui coulait sur mon nez.

-Excuse- moi ,Britt, mais je vais passée aux toilettes avant le prochain cours…Dis -je aussi calmement que possible.

-Tu veux que je t' accompagnes ? Me demanda- t -elle anxieusement en voyant mon manque de réaction.

-Non, c'est bon, je te rejoind.

Je partis en direction des toilettes, traversant le couloir remplis d'élèves me dévisageant. Je poussais la porte des toilettes, et me stoppais devant le miroir. Je sortis une brosse de mon sac et m'enleva à l 'eau le shlushie que j 'avais sur le visage, puis me passa un coup de brosse pour enlever les morceaux dans mes cheveux. Je relevais mes yeux sur l 'image qui se reflétait en face de moi. Et je balançais violemment ma brosse contre le miroir qui se fissura sous le choc. Je vis mon visage déformé par la fureur à travers les morceaux de glace fendillés.

-…Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, Karofsky.

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre suivant ! J' espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !**

J'avais menti. Je n'en pouvait plus. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondait. Elle souriait sous son baiser. Je crois que je vais vomir. Je reste pourtant assise sur ma chaise, écoutant Rachel chantée "_My love_" de Sia . Evidemment qu'ils se sentaient concernés par cette chanson. Après tout ils s'aimaient tellement. Je fulminais et me désespérais intérieurement. Bizarre non ? Comment deux sentiments totalement opposés réussissaient à coexister en une même personne. J'avais promis à Britt de faire un effort, je m'étais même presque persuader que je finirais effectivement par l'oublier. Malheureusement je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. L'inconfortable sentiment qui me transperçais lorsque je les voyaient s'embrasser ne faisait que raffermir mon envie d'être avec elle et de l'éloigner de ce bébé en fauteuil roulant. Pourtant quelque chose avait changer en moi. Avant, je ne supportais pas leur vue, je voulais pleuré tout le temps. Aujourd'hui, Santana Lopez était enfin de retour… Et j 'allais faire ce que je savais faire le mieux. J'obtenait toujours ce que je voulait…Brittany Pierce, prépare- toi!

Comme d'habitude, j'attendais Britt à la sortie. Elle prenait toujours son temps pour ranger ses affaires, ce qui avait parfois le don de m'énerver. Mais j'avais un plan . Pas question que mon mauvais caractère remonte à la surface aujourd'hui.

-Hey ! Merci de m'avoir attendu ! Me dit la blonde en sortant enfin de la salle de classe et en se mettant à marcher à mes côtés.

-Normal, nous sommes amies, n'est ce pas ? Lui répondis- je avec une pointe d'ironie qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

Elle acquiesça joyeusement, et poursuivit sa marche dans le couloir. Je ricanais intérieurement. Incroyable que ma confiance en soi soit revenu d'un coup comme ça ! Je décidais direct d' attaquer.

-D'ailleurs, entre amies…Que dirais- tu d'une soirée entre toi et moi ce soir ? Histoire de…Rattraper le temps perdu.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je serais …Attends, qu'est ce que c'est que ce petit sourire en coin ,San ? Dit- elle précipitamment alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire coquinement pour la gêner.

-Quel sourire ? Demandais- je innocemment.

-Celui -là. Ho, Santana! Pourquoi veux- tu que nous continuions ce que l' on faisaient avant ?….Tu ne réussiras qu'à te faire du mal, et je ne veux plus être la cause de ta douleur ! Me supplia-t-elle en comprenant de quoi je parlais.

-C'est un peu trop tard pour ça. Ne puis- je m'empêcher de lancer sèchement après sa réplique.

-San….

-Ne me dis pas que nos petites séances de câlins ne te manques pas ? La coupais- je rapidement en m'approchant d'elle subrepticement.

Elle prit un air indécis qui me ravis.

-Je…Je n'ai pas dit ça…C'est juste que..On ne peux pas.

-Alleeeeez. Avant que je te parle de mes sentiments, on continuaient à le faire, même si tu sortais avec Artie à ce que je sache. M' irritais- je devant son refus.

-La situation n' est plus la même. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu ressentais pour moi à ce moment.

-Et je t' ai dit que je gérais.

Gros mensonge.

-Alors, continuais- je, pourquoi ne pas reprendre notre relation là où elle s'était arrêter ? Lui murmurais- je sensuellement à l'oreille.

Je la vit se reculer rapidement, une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

-Non. Je ne ferais rien de plus qui pourrais te blesser. Je ne veux pas revivre les derniers ors où tu t' es éloigner de moi…

Son ton devenu douloureux me fis serrer mon coeur. Bien sûr que je savais que notre distance l'avait elle aussi affecter, mais je ne changerais pas de résolution. Je la reprendrais !

Je fis mine d'abandonner, soupirant exagérément, et haussant les épaules.

-Bon, très bien. Et que dirais tu d'une soirée pyjama à la place ? On pourrais aller chez toi ?

Son sourire revint aussitôt.

-D'accord ! Je t'attend à la sorite, je demanderais à ma mère de venir nous cherchez !

Et elle s'élança gaiement dans la salle de cour. Je soupirais devant sa naïveté si touchante. Elle me connaissait pourtant…Elle aurais dû savoir que je n' abandonnerais pas.

Sa mère était venu en voiture nous cherchez à l'entrée du lycée. Après avoir dit au revoir à Artie ( Beurk, encore un bisou et je vais me jeter du haut d'un toit… ) , elle avait démarrer, Britt et moi assises à l'arrière. La blonde me lança un regard tendre, auquel je répondit automatiquement,avant de ressentir le malaise maintenant constant de me dire que je n'étais plus la seule à recevoir ce regard chargé d'amour. Sentant mes pensées dérivées de nouveau, je décidais d'engager la conversation avec sa mère. Mme Pierce me fit part de son étonnement lorsque' elle avait compris qu'il s'était passée quelque chose entre sa fille et moi. Je m'étais inconsciemment crispée, mais elle me dit simplement que le fait que je ne vienne plus à la maison lui avait fait bizarre. Britt évita mon regard en biais lorsque sa mère me raconta l'état de déprime dans lequel sa fille était pendant notre dispute. Je vis avec satisfaction ses joues rosirent légèrement. Mon moral remonta en flèche. Soyez bénie, Mme Pierce !

Arrivées chez elle, Britt m'entraîna directement vers le frigo, et me demanda se que je voulais manger. Je ris en la voyant saliver sur un poulet, et commençais à mettre la table. Son père était absent. Le repas se passa donc entre fille. J'arrivais à avoir une conversation joyeuse avec ma meilleure amie, ponctuer par quelques interventions parfois marrantes de sa mère. Lorsque celle- ci se leva pour prendre le pot de moutarde, je décidais de passer à l'off,cive. Discrêtement, je fis remonter la pointe de mes pieds sur la jambe nue de Brittany, qui sursauta automatiquement, faisant bouger la table avec un grand bruit.

-Un problème chérie ? Lui demanda sa mère en revenant s'installer à sa place.

-Non, non, aucun, maman….Répondit -elle en me foudroyant du regard.

Je prit mon air le plus innocent, sans toutefois enlever mon pied de sa jambe. Je la frôlais délibérément, voyant les yeux de la blonde me lancer des éclairs. Je continuais à sourire, consciente que si elle faisait un mouvement suspect pour se dégager, sa mère se demanderais se qu'il se passait pour que sa fille soit si agiter. J'atteignis sa cuisse, et glissais mon pied sur toute sa longueur, me provoquant instantanément des frissons. Bon sang! Je m'excitais toute seule maintenant ! Je devais vraiment être en manque d'elle.

Brittany serra sa fourchette avec force tandis que mon pied remontait de plus en plus haut, s'aventurant désormais entre ses cuisses. Je me léchais inconsciemment les lèvres, hypnotisée par le rougissement de plus en plus prononcé de mon amie. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, ma respiration se faisant plus rapide à mesure que je voyais les difficultés de Brittany à reprendre une respiration régulière. Me rendre compte que je lui faisait encore de l'effet me comblais de joie. Je restait entièrement tournée vers ses yeux bleus, si profond que je commençais à m'y perdre. Lorsque j' appuyais enfin un peu plus fortement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je retins un hoquet en entendant l'infime gémissement que laissa échapper la blonde en face de moi.

-Tout va bien ?

La voix de sa mère me fit perdre la connexion avec elle, et je retirais précipitamment mon pied. J' inspirais fortement pour reprendre contenance.

-Oui je…Tout va bien, maman, je me suis juste mordu la langue. Bredouilla la blonde en plongeant dans so,n assiette, rouge comme jamais.

Je souris devant ma victoire. Je ne la laissais vraisemblablement pas indifférente. J' avais encore ma chance.

Ala fin du dîner, Britt me prit soudainement par le bar en m'entraîna rapidement à l'étage. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se retourna vers moi, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, San. Il y avait ma mère !

-Ce qui rend la chose encore plus excitante encore…Ronronnais- je en la prenant par la main et en lui jetant un regard de braise.

-Je t' avais pourtant dit que je ne voulait pas de ça ! Cria Brittany en s'éloignant de moi et en croisant les bras, visiblement mécontente.

-Tu n'as pas aimer ? Demandais- je en faisant un pas elle.

-Non. Déclara- t - elle fermement.

-Tu n'as pás frémit lorsque ma jambe t'as frôler ? Continuais- je en avançant dangereusement .

-Non. Dit- elle, moins convaincu de se qu'elle disait.

-Menteuse.

Je m' avançais tellement qu'elle trébucha sur son tapis et tomba sur son lit. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et m' assit à califourchon sur elle, avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Je ne te fais pas d'effet ?

-N…Non. Souffla la blonde sous moi.

Je sentis son coeur s'accélérer tandis que je me penchais vers elle. Elle craquait.

-Et là ?….

Je me plaquais contre elle, mes lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes. Je la sentit frissonner. Mon sourire s 'agrandit en même temps que mon envie d' elle augmenta brusquement.

-Santana…Lâcha- t- elle enfin dans un souffle avant de plaquer d' elle -même ses lèvres contre les miennes avec passion.

**Je coupes là ! Peut- être que quelques reviews feront avancés le prochain chapitre ^^….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 !**

Une lumière vive me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvris lentement mes paupières, pour les refermer aussitôt lorsque les rayons du soleil m'attaquèrent les yeux. Je poussais un soupir de bien -être. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien… J'enfouissais mon visage dans le coussin, et bougea légèrement. Je m'arrêtais de suite en sentant un corps chaud contre ma peau. Précautionneusement, j'entrepris de me retourner, et je souris tendrement en voyant le visage endormie de Britt à quelques centimètres de moi. Je m'appuya sur mon coude pour la contempler dans sa totalité, remplissant ma tête de cette image idyllique. Mon regard se posa sur le bas de son dos nu, la couette révélant ses courbes pourtant contre le matelas. Je frissonnais en repensant à la nuit dernière, me repassant sans cesse les étreintes que j'avais eu avec elle. Je tendis ma main vers son épaule dénudée, et entama de douces caresses sur sa peau, observant ses réactions. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement à mesure que les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus appuyées. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent directement sur moi. Mon coeur fit un bond , et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en retour, un intense sentiment de bonheur gonflant ma poitrine. Je ne stoppais pas ma main, qui descendait maintenant sur ses flancs.

-Hey…Dis- je avec douceur.

-Hey…Murmura la blonde d'une voix rauque.

Je m'avançais vers elle et colla mon front au sien. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Bien dormi ?…

-Mieux que jamais. Répondis- je en l'entourant de mes bras, collant donc mon corps nu au sien.

Je la sentis frissonner en sentant ma peau contre la sienne, et j'émis un rire étouffé, ressentant moi aussi l'effet de son contact sur moi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Britt en plongeant ses yeux dans mes iris.

-Je me disais juste que tu étais incroyablement confortable…

Elle sourit, et j'en profitais pour passer ma main sur son ventre. Elle sursauta mais continua à sourire, ne m'empêchant pas de caresser la peau douce sous mes doigts. Je fis des petits cercles sur son ventre, appréciant ce moment intime qui depuis longtemps m'avait manqué. Ses frissons et les miens augmentèrent à mesure que j'explorais sa peau, descendant maintenant vers ses hanches, puis vers ses fesses. Son souffle rapide contre ma joue eu raison de mon self- contrôl ,et je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit automatiquement à mon baiser, mêlant sa langue à la mien. Je soupirais de contentement, me sentant de nouveau entière. Elle m'avait tellement manqué ! Je ne pouvais plus me passer de sa présence , elle m'enivrais totalement. Je basculais au- dessus d'elle, nos poitrines se frôlant délicieusement, la blonde propageant sa chaleur dans tout mon être. Je la serrais tendrement dans mes bras, embrassant ses lèvres avec adoration. Elle ne quittait plus son sourire, et posa ses mains dans mon dos, me rapprochant d'elle un peu plus. Je passais mes mains sur tout son corps, et elle émit de petits gémissements auxquelles je répondais par un baiser de plus en plus incontrôlé. Bientôt, nos deux corps se trouvèrent imbriqués l'un à l'autre, ma bouche contre sa poitrine, sa main dans mes cheveux. Je m'arrêtais pour plonger mes yeux noirs dans les siens, et je fus de nouveau submerger par une vague de joie en voyant la lueur de béatitude y briller. Je remontais vers son visage, déposant une dernière fois mes lèvres sur sa bouche rosée, et me cala avec un soupir contre sa poitrine nue. Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, moi me délectant de chaque moment passés avec elle.

-….Je suis heureuse de m'être réconciliée avec toi, San…Murmura cette dernière contre mes cheveux.

-Moi aussi…

-Santana, je…

Une sonnerie la coupa dans son élan. Je relevais la tête vers la table de chevet.

-C'est le tien. Lui dis- je en me recouchant sur le lit.

Elle hésita à prendre son portable, puis se redressa légèrement avant de coller son oreille sur l' appareil.

-Hallo ?….Ha, Artie….

Je me tendis instantanément à l'entente de ce prénom.

-Non…Non, pas ce matin…Parce que…Parce que je suis un peu malade ce matin, je veux pas que tu attrapes quelque chose !

Brittany semblait stressée et son visage se décomposa . L'appréhension me pris, et je dû faire un effort pour ne pas balancer le portable à travers la pièce.

-Oui…Oui, à tout à l' heure…Oui…Mo…Moi aussi. Bye .

Elle raccrocha, et je vis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais - je en m 'approchant.

Elle recula légèrement, et je me figeais. Elle dû remarquer que je m'étais tendu, car aussitôt elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant avec force.

-Je suis désolée….

je me fronçais à reculer, la peur me tordant les entrailles. Je pris un rire nerveux et la fixais.

-Désolé de quoi voyons ?

-Santana, je suis tellement désolé…Répéta -t -elle ,des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

Je compris.

-Non…ne fais pas ça, Britt, je t'en supplie…Gémis-je en la voyant se relever précipittament pour prendre un tee -shirt et l'enfiler rapidement, une douleur visible sur son visage.

-Je ne peux pas….Je ne peux pas lui faire ça….

-S'il te plait…Dis- je une nouvelle fois en entendant ma voix se briser.

-Ce n'est pas bien….Je ne suis pas une bonne personne... Je te fais du mal…Dit la blonde en se penchant vers moi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches.

Je fis tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas pleurer à mon tour. Je me levais rageusement et enfilais mon pantalon, la foudroyant du regard.

-Arrête, j'en ai marre de tes excuses.

-Santana….

-Mais qu'est ce que je suis conne…Soufflais- je avec un rire sans joie.

-Ne dis pas ça…Me répondit- elle en s'approchant comme pour vouloir m'étreindre. Je la défiais de la faire du regard. Elle stoppa son mouvement vers moi, l'air infiniment triste.

-C'était une putain d'erreur de penser que j'arriverais à te faire changer d'avis…Bordel, maintenant c'est encore plus dur….Sifflais-je entre mes dents et finissant de m'habiller.

-Plus dur ? Répéta la blonde ,ne comprenant pas.

-C'est fini. J'abandonnes. J'en es marre.

Mon ton était froid. je ne voulais plus souffrir. Assez…

-Santana….

Elle me jeta un regard implorant. je criais :

-NON ! ! Ce regard marche plus avec moi. Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule. Putain, mais pourquoi tu m'as pas repousser hier et ce matin ? ! Ca te fais plaisir d'écraser mes sentiments comme un vieux mégot de cigarettes ? !

-Je…

-Ouais, en fait, t'es bien comme tout les autres le disent. Ta réputation de fille qui couche avec celui qui le demande est vraie…Putain je devais vraiment avoir l'air pathétique pour que tu accepte de coucher avec moi...

-Non Santana ! J'étais vraiment….! Me coupa -t -elle en relevant un regard désespérée vers moi.

-Je veux plus t' entendre. Dorénavant fais comme si je n'existais pas. Reste avec celui que t' as choisi, et laisses -moi tranquille .

Je sortis en trombe de chez elle, la mâchoire serrée. Je sentais que je voulais pleurer, mes je n'avais plus aucune larmes à verser. Mon coeur était comme mort dans ma poitrine, à sec. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être capable de penser. Mon cerveau était déconnecté, arrêté à ce moment où Brittany m'avait dit "je suis désolé ". Elle l'avait encore choisi. **Lui** . Alors qu'elle était dans mes bras. Alors que je lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit. Elle avait osé me faire ça. J'avais envie de vomir. Ma tête me tournais, et je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de la rue à mi- chemin du lycée. J'eu l'impression soudaine que le monde s'écroulait, et je me laissais tomber lourdement au sol, avant de voir noir. J 'entendis juste avant de sombrer la voix paniquée d 'une fille qui accourait vers moi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Suite ! Bonne lecture !**

Le bruit désagréable d'un Bip me sortit peu à peu de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux en grimaçant, un mal de crâne se faisant sentir. Je constatais des murs blancs tout autour de moi, et je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je me trouvais. Mon dieu ! J'ai une perfusion au bras ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? !

-Tu te réveilles enfin .

Je me tournais vers la voix inconnue qui m'avais parlé, et découvrit une fille d'environ mon âge à mon chevet.

-Mais que…Commençais- je, complètement déboussolée.

-Tu as fait un malaise dans la rue. J' étais sur le trottoir d'à côté, et j'ai appelé les urgences.

Je la fixais, certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu avant. Pourtant elle portait un uniforme de cheerleader de mon lycée. Elle dû remarqué que je fixais son costume, car elle laissa échapper un petit rire tout de suite après.

-C'était mon premier jour dans ce lycée, je viens d'emménager. J'étais tellement impatiente d'enfiler l'uniforme que je l'ai mis avant d'arriver en cour. Sauf que la c'est un peu mort vu que je t'ai accompagné jusqu'ici.

-Tu entres à Mc Kinsley ? Je suis étudiante là- bas. Dis- je ,curieuse par cette nouvelle camarade.

-C'est vrai ? Je suis en 1ère ,et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Dans ce cas, peut- être qu'on se retrouveras dans la même classe avec un peu de chance ! Déclara- t -elle avec un grand sourire.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire, la trouvant agréable et sympa. Elle passa une main dans ses long cheveux bruns, puis soupira.

-Ma mère va me descendre…Elle voulait que ma rentrée se passe sans problèmes, c'st un peu raté sur ce coup.

-Pourquoi ? Ne puis- je m'empêcher de demander.

-Disons que dans mon ancien lycée j'étais un peu…Une bad girl, si tu vois se que je veux dire.

Son petit sourire en coin qui creusait ses fossettes me fit tout de suite penser à moi. Une bad girl, hein ?

-Je vois tout à fait, je crois qu'on a au moins quelque chose en commun.

-Ho ? Fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens, me faisant comprendre silencieusement que je l'intriguais.

-Tu as devant toi la pire garce du lycée de Mc Kinsley . Dis- je assez fièrement en me redressant légèrement sur mon coussin.

-Dans ce cas, je vais avoir de la concurrence . Continua la brune en souriant de toute ses dents.

Décidément, elle me plaisait bien, cette fille. Elle avait le même regard que moi ,et pour ne pas le cacher, je la trouvait vraiment attirante…Attendez, je viens de penser "attirante "? Je secouais la tête, stupéfaite.

-Au fait, je me suis pas présenter. Kayte Hammington . Mais tu peux m'appeler Kay, je préfère . Dit- elle soudain en me tendant la main.

Je la regardais un instant, puis pris sa main et la serra légèrement.

-Santana Lopez. Merci pour m'avoir amener ici.

-Pas de problème, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir rencontrer. Dit -elle en maintenant ma main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que néccessaire.

Oula, je rêves ou elle viens de me jeter le regard de feu ? Santana, cette fille te drague .

Un médecin entra ensuite, calepin à la main.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Comment allez- vous ?

-Bien mieux merci. Je sais vraiment pas se qui s'est passé. Dis- je en me relevant complètement.

-Aviez- vous mangé ce matin ?

-Non, je …Je suis partie assez vite…Murmurais- je en me rappelant la manière dont j'étais sortie de chez Brittany.

Mon coeur se serra de nouveau en me rappelant cet épisode désagréable et douloureux, et mon visage se ferma.

-Faite attention la prochaine fois, prenez le temps de déjeuner. Vous pouvez partir, mais j'aurais aimer vous garder un peu plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas que vous refaisiez un malaise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, doc', je l'accompagne . Déclara soudain Kayte en se postant à côté de moi et en me tendant mon manteau.

Je la regardait, surprise ,puis je me rappelait que de toute manière elle allait au même lycée que moi.

-Très bien jeune fille, vous pouvez partir maintenant,. Je suppose que vous aviez cours ? Donnez -moi le numéro de votre lycée, je les appellerais pour les prévenir que vous étiez ici.

-Merci, docteur. Le remerciais- je en descendant de la couchette.

Un léger vertige me prit, et deux bras me soutint lorsque je tanguais vers l'avant. Je remerciais Kayte d'un regard, puis enfila mon manteau et sortit à sa suite de l'hôpital. L'air frais me fit tout de suite du bien, et je pris le chemin du lycée, la jeune brune à mes côtés. Nous commençâmes à nous palrer de tout et e rien, apprenant à nous connaître. J'appris qu'elle venant de New York, et que sa mère avait été mutée ici. Elle vivait avant dans un quartier difficile, et la vie dans son lycée n'était pas de tout repos. Elle avait une petite soeur qu'elle adorait, mais son père l'avait abandonner elle et sa mère alors que sa soeur était toute jeune. De mon côté je lui racontait le système du lycée, et l'invitais à se joindre à moi à l'heure des repas. Elle accepta avec joie, et je me surpris à m'attarder sur son décolleté pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'elle se pencha pour attacher son lacet correctement. Je ne comprenais pas. Je savais que j'étais amoureuse d'une fille, mais je pensais pas…Etre gay ! Britt avait toujours été spéciale pour moi. Et maintenant…Je grimaçais . Je ne voulais plus pensée à elle. J'avais décidé que j' abandonnais. Je devais passée à autre chose. Le sourire rayonnant de ma camarade me fit chaud au coeur. Peut- être venais- je de trouver une nouvelle amie. Ou du moins une partenaire de sexe….Je voyais bien que je l'intéressait autant qu'elle m'intéressait. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir froid aux yeux, se qui me plaisait. Je trouvais enfin quelque' un comme moi ! Cette idée me fit sourire d'anticipation . Elle avait des formes où il fallait, et franchement, une partie de jambes en l'air avec elle n'était pas une idée si déplaisante que ça…. Je relevais mon regard à hauteur de ses yeux en l'entendant soudain rire.

-La vue te plait ? Me demanda -t - elle mesquinement en haussant un sourcils.

-J 'avoue que oui. Lui répondis- je sans hésiter, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tant mieux. Dit -elle pour finir avec un sourire énigmatique avant de diriger son regard vers le lycée désormais visible.

Je ricanais devant tant d 'assurance, et lui ouvrit la porte de Mc Kinsley. Aussitôt le flot des élèves nous engloutis, et je claquais du palet pour que les gens se décalent. Evidemment c'est se qu'ils firent. J'avais encore ma réputation quand même ! Kayte les regarda narquoisement et s'approcha de moi.

-Ha ouais, pas mal ton petit effet. Je crois que je vais traîner avec toi plus souvent.

-Je t'en prie ,tu es la bienvenue . Lui dis- je en marchant en balançant mes hanches dans le couloir désormais libre.

Elle me suivit, regardant les salles de classes tandis que je lui montrait le bureau du principal, l'infirmerie, le secréteria. J'entrais avec elle dans le break de Figgins, et il releva sa tête chauve ans notre direction.

-ha, mademoiselle Lopez. J'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital vous concernant.

-Oui ,j'ai eu un malaise dans la rue tout à l'heure.

-Et vous devez être la nouvelle élève transférée mademoiselle….

-Hammington. Kayte Hammington. Coupa la brune à ma droite.

-Oui, c'est cela. C'est donc vous qui avez découvert mademoiselle Lopez ?

-Oui.

-Je suis content que vous vous soyez fait aussi vite une connaissance, d'autant plus que vous êtes dans la même classe.

J' esquissais un sourire triomphant, et je vis qu'elle faisait de même . Le reste de l'année promettait d'être intérressant.

Figgins lui tendit des papiers.

-Voici votre emploi du temps. Demandez à mademoiselle Lopez pour plus de renseignements. Votre professeurs à été prévenu de votre retard. Vous pouvez y aller.

Nous sortîmes après un au revoir, puis elle explosa de rire après avoir fermer la prote derrière elle.

-Bordel, mais c'est quoi cette accent ? ! J'avais l'impression de me trouver en face d'un acteur de Bollywood !

La métaphore me fit pouffer.

-Ouais, les adultes autant que les élèves ont un grain dans ce lycée.

-Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Déjà que je t'es rencontré. Me dit-elle d'un sourire charmeur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en accentuât mon sourire , puis l'emmenait devant la salle de classe. Je frappais, puis entrais. Le professeur s'arrêta de parler.

-Ha ! Mademoiselle Lopez et mademoiselle Hammington ! Entrez et asseyez -vous je vous en prie !

Je me plaçais tout devant, là où il n'y avait personne pour être sûre que Kayte se placerais à côté de moi. J'avais vu Brittany au fond, à notre place habituelle. Je ne pouvais plus m'assoir à côté d'elle, je pouvais pas….

-Jeunes gens, je vous présentes votre nouvelle camarade de classe.

-Salut! Lança la brune avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

-Kayte Hammington, c'est ça ? Va t'assoir où tu veux.

Avec un sourire, elle s'assit directement à côté de moi et sortit ses affaires. Evidemment, tout le reste du cours, nous parlâmes, taillant le principal Figgins. Elle m'amusait beaucoup ,elle était aussi garce que moi. En sortant du cours, elle me prit le bras et me montra un depliant que le principal lui avait donné.

-Il y a des club ici. Tu me conseille lequel ?

-Hum…ça dépend . Tu fais déjà partie des cheerleaders non ?

-Oui, ma mère connait bien la coach. Sylvester, je crois.

-Haaa, je vois. Tu connais déjà la coach .

-Et toi ? Tu fais partie de quel club ? Me demanda-t-elle, ne remarquant pas mon air de dégoût lorsque je prononçais le mot "coach".

-Je faisais partie des cheerleader avant, mais je suis parité. Je suis au Glee Club maintenant.

-Je me disais aussi que t'avais le physique pour faire cheerlearder. Et c'est quoi ce Glee Club ?

-C'est un club de chant. Il passe pour un club de looser, et en fait..C'est assez vrai, les gens là- bas sont pratiquement tous débiles. Mais j'aime le chant, et je me sens bien la plupart du temps là- bas.

-Cool, je viens alors !

-Quoi ? !

-Je faisais partie d'une chorale étant plus jeune . J' adore chanter, je le fais tout le temps. Et puis si en plus t' y est, je veux manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Mais elle flirtais avec moi ouvertement ! Pas que ça me déplaise mais…Je hochais de la tête.

-C'est maintenant . Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter aux autres et au prof. Tu verras, il est cool.

je frappais à la porte du Glee Club après quelques minutes de marches dans les couloirs, et pénétrais dans la pièce, suivit par Kayte. Tout le monde était déjà en place.

-Santana ! Ton professeur d'anglais m'a dit se qu'il t'était arriver ce matin . Ca va mieux ? S'enquit directement M. Schuester en me prenant par l'épaule.

Aussitôt il vit la personne derrière moi et la contempla, étonné.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va mieux. M. Schuester, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève du lycée, Kayte. C'est elle qui à appeler les secours ce matin.

-Bonjour, Kayte. Dit-il en souriant. Merci pour Santana.

-Pas de problème. Répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

-Elle voudrais rejoindre le Glee Club. Donc je l'ai ramené . Continuais- je en me postant à ses côtés.

-Et bien, bienvenue ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux membres !

Les autres applaudirent bruyamment, et nous nous installâmes sur des chaises. Aussitôt, des mains vinrent serrées la sienne, et elle se retrouva bientôt assaillit de questions. Je la vit écarquiller les yeux, complètement submergée, et elle me jeta un regard de détresse. Je posais une main sur son épaule en signe d'excuse. Le prof écrivait le thème du jour au tableau , si bien que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers la nouvelle. Je sentis soudain une main sur mon épaule et me retournait brusquement. Je serrais la mâchoire en constatant que c'était Brittany.

-On peux parler ? Me murmura -t -elle pendant que tout le monde était occupés à questionner la brune.

-je n'ai rien à te dire. Maintenant fous- moi la paix. Dis- je durement en croisant les bras et en me dégageant.

-Je t'en pris, Santana, c'est important ! Insista-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Lâches- moi .

-Non. Pas avant que tu ne m'es écouté. Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Je soupirais.

-Quoi alors ?

-Pourquoi es- tu partie si vite ce matin ?

-tu demandes vraiment pourquoi alors que c'est si évident ? Ricanais- je alors.

-Je sais que…Que je t'ai encore fais du mal. Mais c'était vrai cette nuit !

-Qu'est ce qui était vrai ? Que tu baise avec tout le monde sans distinction ? Répliquais- je .

-Non, Santana, écoutes- moi jusqu'au bout ! …Je …J 'étais vraiment sincère quand je te disais que cette nuit avait compter pour moi…Souffla -t- elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Je ne pu empêcher mon coeur de battre un peu plus vite. Bon sang, pourquoi réagissais- je toujours ? Je ne dois plus m'infliger ça.

-C'est ça. Si c'était vrai tu ne m'aurais pas rejeter comme une merde deux secondes après que nous nous embrassions nues . Tout ça à cause de ce nain…

-Ne parles pas de lui comme ça, San….

-Je parles de lui comme je veux .Et ne m'appelles plus " San "! Ca, c'était quand nous étions encore amies. La menaçais en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Qu…Quoi ? Bredouilla la blonde en reculant légèrement.

-Tu m'as bien entendu . Dorénavant, je veux même plus que l'ont soient amies. Tu m'effaces de tes contacts, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole.

-Je veux pas ça…Dit-elle en me jetant un regard empli desespoir.

-Tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de me rejeter une deuxième fois.

-Mais tu es ma meilleure amie…

-Plus maintenant .

Et je retournais complètement vers Kayte, dos à Brittany. Elle m'appela plusieurs fois par mon prénom, mais je fit la sourde oreille . Le prof demanda le silence, et Brittany se tut. Mes mains tremblaient, et mes larmes menaçaient de nouveau à couler. Mais je devais rester forte, et ne pas succomber encore une fois aux appels de la blonde. Je devais rester forte. Je devais l 'oublier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9, encore bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fais plaisir de savoir que ma fic est apprécié !**

Aussitôt, les yeux de Kayte se fixèrent sur moi. Les autres étaient retournées à leur place dès que M. Schue avait un peu haussé la voix en voyant sa classe sans dessus dessous. Je vis tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas perdue une seule miette de ma mini dispute avec Brittany, et je fronçais les sourcils, pas vraiment contente que la nouvelle assiste dès sa rentrée à un moment privée de ma vie. Même si je l' appréciais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse connaitre déjà mes secrets et problèmes. D'un mouvement du menton je fit comprendre à la brune que je ne souhaitais pas en parler, se qu'elle accepta tranquillement, dirigeant de suite son regard sur le prof. Je soupirais silencieusement, essayant de me détendre sur ma chaise, mais impossible de desserrer la mâchoire. Un goût amère m'envahit la bouche. Qui aurait cru que Santana Lopez perdrait un jour contre Artie ? Pas moi en tout cas. Lorsque j' avais vu que Britt et lui s'étaient mis ensemble pour de bon, bien que le choix de mon amie m'ai un peu consterné, je n'avais pas prise au sérieux leur relation. Après tout, qu'est ce que Artie pourrait bien apporté à Brittany qu'elle n' ai déjà ? La blonde avait dû juste être attendrie et devait le trouver gentil. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma meilleure amie finirait vraiment par aimer ce gars à roulettes, et encore moins que celle- ci le choisisse à sa place. En définitive, j'avais préférée abandonnée. Je suis vraiment pathétique, même Berry continue à lutter pour reconquérir Finn. Et moi je n'en suis pas capable ,alors que j'incarne la confiance même dans cette école. Quelle ironie….Battue sur mon propre terrain par un nain handicapé et une prétentieuse qui devrait se faire faire une rhinoplastie….Je ricanais doucement, perdue dans mes pensées. Je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur mon genou, et je tournais la tête vers Kayte. Elle me rendit un sourire rassurant, se qui me permis d'échapper à mes sombres pensées. Je finis par sourire aussi, enlevant délicatement ma main de la sienne en voyant Puck nous observer du coin de l'oeil. La brune comprit immédiatement et me jeta un dernier regard avant de se retourner vers M. Schue. Je décidais moi aussi de m'intéresser au cours, enfouissant dans un coin de ma tête mes constatations.

A la fin de l' heure j'attendis Kayte, qui discutais avec M. Schue. Elle arriva tout sourire près de moi et nous sortîmes de la salle de chant.

-Il veux que je chante un solo pour la prochaine fois, pour juger mon niveau en chant. Me dit-elle en voyant mon air curieux.

-Il est pas le seule à vouloir t'entendre chanter. Je suis curieuse de savoir si tu seras une adversaire à ma hauteur . Déclarais- je avec un sourire malicieux.

-J' espère qu'on sera plus que de simples adversaires….Me lança -t- elle au détour du couloir.

Mal à l'aise, je la prit par le bras et l'emmenais un peu à l'écart de la foule.

-Kay, écoutes, faut que tu saches…J'aime bien le petit jeu qui s'est installé entre nous, et je serais ravis de te connaitre disons…Plus intimement.

Son sourire charmeur me déconcentra un instant, puis je secouais la tête pour continuer :

-…Mais ne fais pas d'insinuation devant tout le monde. C'est l'unique chose que je te demandes de faire.

-Haaaa, je vois tu n'en as parler à personne ! Tu continues à jouer à la parfaite hétéro, je me trompes ? Rigola- t -elle en voyant mon air mortellement sérieux.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ici à Mc Kinsley la communauté gay n'est pas bien vue . Avant, il y avait un gars au Glee Club qui s'appelait Kurt. C'était le seul gay avoué de cette école, et il subissait des harcèlements quotidiens. Il a fini par partir pour aller dans un autre lycée. Je veux pas que ça m'arrive .

-Ok, t'inquiètes, je me tiendrais à carreau. Au moins je sais maintenant que j'afficherais pas ma sexualité ouvertement ! Dit- elle ,ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiète.

Son assurant m'impressionna, mais je repris un masque froid, avant de continuer à marcher, elle à côté de moi.

-Tu dois savoir : Si tu restes à mes côtés, tu n'aura aucun problèmes ici. Je te l'ai dit, je suis mise sur un piédestal ici. Continuais- je .

-J' ai pas l'intention de te lâcher d'une semelle , de tout façon. Murmura- t -elle en faisant attention que personne ne nous entendes.

Je fis un sourire en coin, impatiente de vérifier ses dires. C'était bizarre de tout à coup ressentir ça pour une autre fille. Avant, les mecs m'attiraient et je couchais avec eux. Je ne regardais pas les filles. Enfin si, mais je n'en regardais qu'une seule….Je me mis une claque mentale. Bon sang, mais quand est ce qu'elle sortira de mon esprit ! ? Je me stoppais soudain en voyant Karovsky s'approcher de moi. Je me tendis instinctivement, et je vis clairement le froncement de sourcils de Kayte.

-Tu as réussis à enlever toute la boisson de tes cheveux, ma belle ? Me demanda le gorille en face de moi.

Je voulais lui exploser son gros nez, mais je me contrôlais suffisamment pour éviter de faire un gros carnage en plein devant le bureau de Figgins. Je le vit prendre un air inquiet lorsque je me contentais de lui sourire :

-Merci de t'inquiéter de ça, Karovsky ! Je tenais à te dire merci d'ailleurs. Ce que tu as fait m'as fait prendre ma décision !

Je pris la main de Kayte, et passa devant le brun. Juste à se moment- là je soufflais avec mépris pour que seul lui entende :

-Je vais te faire payer ça, Karovsky, tu me supplieras avant la fin de la semaine de te pardonner….

Je le vis se figer, mais me regarder avec une lueur de terreur dans le regard. Je ricanais , contente de lui avoir foutu la frousse.

-C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda la brune que je tenais toujours par la main .

-Il y a une pratique dans ce lycée : si tu es jugée comme étant un looser par l'équipe de foot, ils font de ta vie un enfer et te jette des slushies à la tête.

-Et quel est le rapport entre toi et ce mec ?

-Il m'a envoyer un slushie il y a quelques jours. Il avait entendu une conversation entre Kurt et moi à propos…De tu- sais- quoi. Dis-je avec un reniflement dédaigneux en me rappelant cette scène humiliante.

-Et tu comptes te venger, je paries . Dit-elle en souriant avec un air impatient.

-Tu as tout compris . Moi aussi je sais quelque chose sur lui qui peut le mener en enfer.

-Et c'est …?

-Je préfères garder ce secret pour moi pour le moment. On verra si je te fais assez confiance un jour pour te le révéler . Déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tu l'as dit à la jolie blonde ?

Je m'arrêtais, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelle blonde ?

-Celle avec qui tu t'es prise la tête au Glee Club . Me répondit Kayte en observant ma réaction.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

-…Je veux pas parler d'elle, tu m'excuseras . Dis-je un peu froidement.

-J'ai pas entendu votre convers' ,si tu veux tout savoir. Les gens m'accaparais un peu. Mais j'ai bien vu dans quel état vous étiez toutes les deux après votre conversation.

-Ouais, bah ça te regardes pas.

-Relax, je m'incrusterais pas dans ta vie. Je me demandais juste….

-Qui elle est pour moi ? C'était ma meilleure amie, elle m' a trahi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Lui répondis- je nerveusement.

-Hum, je voiiiiiiiiiiiis . T'en pinces pour elle ! S' exclama- t- elle soudain en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je plaquais rapidement ma main devant sa bouche en la foudroyant du regard.

-Je t' ai dit quoi ? ! Sois discrète !….Et me reparles plus jamais de ça, c'est clair ? La menaçais- je, ce qui n' eu pour résultat que de la faire rire un peu plus.

Si j'avais été un personnage de cartoon, vous auriez vu une veine battre sur ma tempe.

-Ok, ok, le sujet est clos ! Et puis ta relation avec les autres m' interrèsses pas, moi je penses juste à ce qu'on pourrais faire plus tard…Chez moi si tu veux ….

Son ton sensuel enflamma aussitôt mes sens, mais la colère que je ressentais envers elle pour avoir raviver la douleur dans ma poitrine éteignit vite le feu qui commençait à couler dans mes veines. Je relevais le menton avec dédain, et partit sous son sourire moqueur.

-Continue à me parler de Britt, et ça risques pas d'arriver . Lançais- je lorsqu'elle m'eu rattraper.

-Ok, je me la ferme ! Soupira- t -elle non sans garder son petit sourire en coin.

Deux semaines passèrent. La présence de Kayte me permettais d' oublier mon ancienne meilleure amie, et je riais de nouveau. En peu de temps elle réussit à s'imposer dans l'école comme une garce notoire. Son charisme et sa répartie attirait tout les regards. Un grand nombre de garçons lui avaient déjà faits des avances, mais elle les rejetaient tous, mettant sous silence son orientation fallait dire qu'avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux verts perçants et son corps à damner un saint , impossible qu'elle passe inaperçue. Elle passait pour la fille intouchable, désirée par toute la gent masculine. Les filles la jalousaient, bien que j'avais remarqué que la plupart d'entre elles voulaient devenir son amie. Ma cote remonta en flèche en même temps que sa popularité. Je formais avec elle le nouveau duo de _sexy bitch_, ce qui me procurais un sentiment de satisfaction longtemps oublié. Nous traînions tout le temps ensemble, faisant bavés les garçons du lycée. Les membres du club de football américain avaient recommencés à me tourner autour, et je me faisais un plaisir de les rembarrer à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, mon plan de vengeance contre Karovsky avait commencé. Une petite insinuation par-ci ,une petite insinuation par- là devant ses potes, et il virais au blanc. Moi ? M'amuser de sa souffrance ? Et bien…Je dois dire que oui, j'adores ça ! J'avais arrêter de jouer la garce depuis quelques temps, parce que les membres du Glee Club m'avait accepté. Au début, j'aimais le club de M. Schue parce qu'il y avait Britt avec moi. Par la suite, je venais de mon propre chef, parce que j'avait appris à aimer la chorale. J' étais devenue "gentille" avec ceux dont je me moquait auparavant. Mais ce temps- là est révolue. Santana Lopez était de retour , et jouer à nouveau la garce m'apaisais étrangement. Je pouvais me cacher derrière mon masque de moquerie . Je ne montrais plus le visage malheureux que j'avais vu dans le miroir lorsque Brittany m'avait rejeté. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me forcer à montrer ce visage si expressif.

Je traversais les couloirs fièrement, les personnes se bousculant à notre passage. Mon petit doigt était accroché à celui de Kayte, qui marchait avec tout autant d'assurance que moi. Elle me jeta un regard de braise, et je compris le message tout de suite. Nous montâmes au second étage à la recherche d'une salle de classe vide, veillant à ce que personne ne nous suive. Dès que la porte se referma derrière moi, je collais mon corps contre la brune et écrasa ma bouche contre la sienne. Aussitôt elle passa ses mains sous ma chemise, me poussant contre le mur. Je souris sous le baiser, avant de poser ma main sur ses fesses. Elle me mordilla les lèvres avec délice, et un gémissement significatif s'échappa de mes lèvres. J' inversais instantannément les rôles, la plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur. Je lui jetais un regard triomphant, la défiant de protester contre cette position de force qu'était la mienne. Elle répondit par un sourire coquin avant de fondre de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Je rompis le baiser pour descendre dans son cou, fixant ses yeux brillants de désir, ses lèvres rouges gonflés demandant d'autre baisers. Je glissais brusquement ma main sous sa jupe et elle soupira d'extase. Les minutes suivantes ne furent que gémissements.

La cloche avait sonné depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque nous arrivions essoufflées devant la salle de chant. Je rentrais sans frapper, suivit par Kayte qui avait encore les joues rougies. M. Schue s'arrêta de parler en nous voyant arrivé, et soupira.

-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que vous arrivez en retard, les filles. Pourtant vous avez tout le temps une heure de pause avant mon cours !

-Excusez- nous, M. Schue, ont avaient….Des choses à faire. Dis- je en lui envoyant un regard d'excuse.

-Bon, installez- vous pendant que je note le thème au tableau.

Il se tourna vers le tableau, et Kayte pouffa. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la suivre dans son rire silencieux, tandis que les autre membres du Glee Club nous regardait.

-Hey, Santana ! Intervint soudain Puck avec un sourire pervers.

-Quoi ? Dis- je en l'ignorant tandis que je m'avançais pour m'assoir.

-T'aurais pas oublier de refermer ton chemisier ? Dit le grand footballeur en ricanant, les yeux fixés sur ma poitrine.

Je constatais avec horreur qu'il avait raison. Dans ma hâte, je n'avais pas bien refermée mon chemisier, qui laissait apparaître le haut de mon soutien- gorge noir. Je les reboutonnais avec empressement tandis que Puck s'exclamait et que Rachel formait un " o " avec sa bouche démesurée. Bizarrement les autres ne furent pas choquée, et je cru même voir Mercédès échanger en bougonnant un billet avec Quinn qui souriait avec ironie. Ha si, Artie apparemment ne comprenait rien. Il regardait Puck rire comme si il venait de la planète Mars. Enfin, ce mec était lent du cerveau, je le savait. A ce moment- là je sentis le petit doigt de Kayte se glisser dans le mien, et elle me sourit avec un haussement de sourcils comme pour me dire "comme si ça allait passer inaperçue encore longtemps au Glee Club !" . Je soupirais, pas certaine de vouloir que les autres le sache. Enfin! Je préférais que seul eux le sache, c'était pour le reste du lycée que je voulais pas que ça se sache. Je tournais mon visage vers les membres du Glee Club, et me figeais en rencontrant malencontreusement deux orbes bleus qui me fixais. Brittany me regardais. Alerte ! Alerte ! Détourne ton regard, Santana ! Vite !…Trop tard. Je me perdais dans ses yeux comme autrefois. C' était le première fois en deux semaines que nos yeux se fixaient. J'avais évité tout contact, même visuel avec elle. Les moments qu'ont avaient passés ensemble remontèrent à la surface, mais je balayais rapidement le sentiment de mélancolie qui les accompagnaient. Je ne devait plus me laisser piéger ! J'avais Kayte avec moi maintenant. Je pouvais repartir de zéro avec elle. Et finir mes années lycée tranquillement. Mais la blonde continuait à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je mon coeur s'emballa lorsque je vis le soulagement et la joie dans ses iris lorsque je lui rendit son regard. Mon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ai cet air si heureux rien qu'en me regardant ? J' espérais sincèrement que le même visage niais ne se reflète par sur mon visage. Et soudain son visage se referma . Je fronçais les sourcils, déboussolée par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Et je vis que son regard se portait plus bas. Vers nos doigts enlacés. Et là, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je lâchais précipitamment la main de la brune qui me regarda bizarrement. Mal à l'aise, je partit m'assoir, ne voulant plus croiser le regard ni de la brune, ni de la blonde. Mes pensées se mélangeaient. Avais- je rêvé ? Non, je ne devais pas me faire d'idée. J'avais déjà beaucoup trop espérer d'elle. Et puis pourquoi d'ailleurs me posais- je encore des questions ? J'avais décider de tourner la page, merde ! ! Pourquoi venait-elle encore me perturber ?

-Ca va, San ?

La voix de Kayte me fis sursauter. Je lui sourit en guise d'excuse .

-Ouais, désolé pour tout à l'heure Kay, c'est juste que de voir que pratiquement tout le monde au Glee Club savoir pour nous, ça m'as fait bizarre. Je les pensaient pas aussi perspicaces.

-Ouais j'ai vu ça. Rigola- t- elle en me prenant la main et en la caressant doucement.

Je me détendis instantanément, mais mon regard dévia une dernière fois vers la chevelure blonde à quelques chaises de moi. Ma gorge se noua en constatant qu'elle me regardait encore, et qu'elle avait les sourcils fronçés, semblant perturbée. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 avec un petit peu de retard de rien du tout ! ^^**

**Point de vue de Brittany :**

Je poussais le fauteuil de Artie dans le couloir, regardant mes lacets défaits. J 'étais contente, aujourd'hui il y avait des boulettes au repas ! On était jeudi. Cela faisait un bout de temps que j'étais partie des cherrios, je pouvais mangée se que je voulais ! Je sourit, heureuse en me rappelant la première fois que je m'étais autorisée des boulettes. C'était là que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Artie. Je sautillais sur place, ayant une idée.

-Dis, Artie ….

-Hm, Bab' ?

-Ca te dirais qu'on ailles au Breakstix pour commander des boulettes ? On a toujours pas fait comme la Belle et le Clochard !

-Baby, je suis à sec niveau argent en ce moment , je peux pas nous payer le resto. Souffla mon petit copain en se retournant légèrement pour me voir.

-Mais moi j'en ai !

-Cool alors ! On se retrouve ce soir à 20H, tu viens me chercher !

Je souriais et sifflotais un air gai, puis pris le couloir de droite. Instinctivement je m'arrêtais, et ferma la bouche.

-Baby ?

Je n'écoutais plus se que me disais Artie. Devant moi il y avait Santana. Elle se tenait contre la porte, immobile, son profil indéchiffrable. Le regret me submergea tout de suite. Je lui avait fait du mal, et maintenant ça faisait deux longues semaines que nous ne nous étions pas parler. Elle me manquait atrocement, mais je ne voulait pas ,je ne pouvait plus lui adresser la parole. Elle me l'avait interdit. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie pour de mauvaises raisons. Je me rendais compte que tout était de m faute, je n'aurais pas dû la forcer à m'avouer ses sentiments. Tout allait si bien avant…Pourquoi avais - je fais ça ? J'aimais notre relation, et pourtant j' avais tout fait pour qu'elle cherche une explication à notre histoire. Souvent je m'étais demander si je n'étais pas un peu bête…. Je serrais un peu plus fort le guidon du fauteuil, et tentais de reprendre mon sourire. Se qui ne marcha pas. J'étais incapable de sourire alors que Santana étais si proche et si loin à la fois.

-Brittany ? Est ce que ça va ?

Je sursautais légèrement en sentant les yeux de mon petit ami posés sur moi. Je hochais de la tête vigoureusement puis repris ma marche, appréhendant le moment où Santana me verrais passée devant elle. Et en même temps je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Je voulais de nouveau revoir ce visage souriant lorsque ses yeux chocolat croiseraient les miens. Je voulais tellement la retrouver. Je sentais mon coeur battre plus vite à mesure que je m'approchais. Etrange, pourquoi faisait- il cela ? Je n'avais pas couru pourtant . Encore quelques mètres…Je passais en face d' elle, et je tournais la tête dans sa direction. La tête me tourna lorsque je vis ses yeux s'illuminer ,et je perdis un peu le contrôle du fauteuil, qui se cogna sur le coin du mur. Elle avançais vers moi ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je lui sautes au cou ! Ou alors je fais la danse de la pluie pour remercier Dieu ! Elle arrivait ! Elle leva les bras. Je commençais à sourire…. Elle passa à côté de moi. Je me figeais. Mes yeux s 'écarquillèrent sous le choc, et je me retournais lentement. Elle était là, dans son costume de cherrios, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. San se jeta à son cou et lui effleura la joue de son nez. Je restais sans voix, ma mâchoire encore ouverte. Elle est passée devant moi sans me voir. Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle la regardait elle maintenant. Ce n'est plus à moi que ces sourires sont dédiés. J'avais mal à la poitrine, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières avant de reprendre le fauteuil en main, et je le poussais, l'esprit déconnecté. Littéralement ! Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir ! Etais- ce un coup des lutins qui dormaient chez moi ? Peut- être qu'ils m'avaient jetés un sort pour que je me sente comme ça ?….Dès que j'arrives chez moi, je sors ma bombe lutinicide…..

_Santana me tourna le dos, alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Non, je ne voulais pas ça ! Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! ….San…._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le souffle saccadé. Je regardais autour de moi. Il faisait noir. J'étais dans ma chambre. Je me passais un main dans mes cheveux, et constatais que je tremblais. Je sentis un sillon mouillé sur ma joue, fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand pouvais- t-on pleuré en dormant? Je m'assis sur mon lit et regardais ma montre, avant de bondir. 19H45 ! Le dîner au Breakstix avec Artie. D'un bond je me relevais, enfilais un manteau et fonçais prendre ma voiture. 20 min plus tard je sonnais précipitamment chez mon petit copain, qui m'ouvrit avec une légère moue.

-5 min de retard, je commençais à me dire que tu avais oubliée .

-Non, pas du tout Artie ! Je me suis endormie ! Mais je suis là, on peut y aller maintenant ! Dis- je en craignent qu'il ne veule plus pousser des boulettes de viande avec moi.

-Bon, puisque je suis généreux ,je te pardonnes. Et puis de toute manière c'est toi qui payes, alors je vais pas me plaindre d'un léger retard . Déclara Artie en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je le poussais jusqu'à ma voiture avant de l'installer sur le siège passager et de ranger son fauteuil dans mon coffre. J'avais une grande voiture, c"'est pour ça que c'est moi qui venait chercher Artie pour l'emmener à l'école. Nous arrivâmes vers 20H30 devant le restaurant, et je nous pris la meilleure table.

-Si je comprend bien, se sera boulettes ce soir ? Plaisanta- t- il avant de s' assoir à ma suite.

-Oui, pour faire comme les deux amoureux dans la Walt Disney ! J' éspère que tu n'as pas de puces par contre ! Dis- je sérieusement.

Je détestais ces petites bêtes. Artie me regarda bizarrement.

-Heu…Non je crois pas en avoir .

-Tant mieux ! Soupirais- je de soulagement.

-Garçon ! Appela Artie en faisant un geste de la main.

Nous attendîmes par la suite notre repas, parlant des Régionales qui arrivante à grand pas. Rachel voulait chanter _Ironic_ de Alanis Morissette mais M. Schue n'approuvait pas trop son choix. Aujourd'hui elle était parti en relevant la tête bien haute en disant que personne ne comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'exprimer se qu'elle ressentait. Franchement, Rachel n'était pas méchante, mais il y avait un truc chez elle qui m'irritais, et dieu seul sait combien il est difficile de m'irriter ! Je rigolais à l'une de ses blagues, m'étouffant à moitié avec mes pâtes, quand soudain il fixa un point derrière moi avant de se pencher en avant. Après un instant de flottement je fis comme lui, et il me murmura :

-Te retournes pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'ont est pas le seule couple du Glee Club à venir festoyé ce soir….

Je me retournais tout de suite, pensant que c'était Finn et Quinn. Mais ce n'étaient pas eux. Mon sourire se fana dès que je vis les deux brunes face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Je doutais encore un peu malgré se que m'avait dit Mercedès, mais là plus de doutes possible. Elles sont ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il en modérant le son de sa voix pour ne pas qu'elles l'entende.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ressentant comme un chardon se logeant près de mon coeur. Cette sensation était toute nouvelle pour moi. Et je dois dire que c'était pas agréable du tout. J'avais envie de me gratter. Pourtant Artie m'avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas de puces !…. Santana s'approcha soudain du visage de l'autre brune et lui essuya le coin de la bouche de son doigt, avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Une chaleur inconnue monta jusqu'à mon visage, et mes dents se resserrent force sur ma lèvre. San n'avait pas le droit de faire ça avec Kayte ! Comment pouvait-elle me remplacer aussi facilement ? ! Normalement ça devrait être moi qui aurait de la sauce spaghetti sur la bouche, et ce serait ma bouche que Santana essuierait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Britt, tu saignes ! S'exclama Artie en me tournant brusquement vers lui.

Il avait crié. Un silence se fit.

-Artie ? Brittany ?

Mon poings se serra d'un coup en entendant la voix de Kayte, que je trouvais bizarrement encore plus insupportable que celle de Rachel. Je vis la jeune fille se lever, et venir près de nous avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je me renfrognais.

-Bah ça alors ! Vous aussi vous vous faites un dîner en amoureux ?

-Comme tu le vois . Répondit Artie avec un sourire .

-Salut, Brittany ! Dis donc, tu saignes à la lèvre . Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Me demanda- t- elle.

Je l'ignorais, ne voulant plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Santana, qui n'avait toujours pas bougée, et qui me regardais avec un air mal à l'aise et furieux en même temps. Pourquoi me regardait -elle comme ça, je ne lui avait rien fait ! Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de son comportement méprisant avec moi.

-Hey , Santana ! Viens par ici ! Cria mon petit ami avec un signe de la main.

Je priais pour qu'elle ne vienne pas. Si c'était pour la voir se coller à l'autre grande perche, non merci ! Malheureusement, elle finit par reprendre conscience de la situation et vint nous rejoindre. Je me décalais sur mon siège pour lui faire de la place, et je fixais mes mains, incertaine sur le comportement à adopter avec elle. Mais elle ne m'adressa pascal parole. Je fus blessée par son énième rejet.

-Alors vous êtes ensemble…Ensemble ? Demanda soudain Artie avec des yeux ronds.

Kayte ria. Mon dieu, je voulais plus entendre son rire !

-On peux dire ça…

-Non pas vraiment . La coupa la latins en lui jetant un regard noir.

Je la fixais, étonnée. Kayte sembla aussi déboussolée que moi car elle se recula légèrement suite à cette réponse.

-On est juste très proches, n'est -ce pas Kay ? Continua San .

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours pas qu'on le dise ? S'énerva la cheerleader.

-Parce que tu es juste une amie TRES proche. Finit San en croisant les bras et en prenant son air méprisant.

-Ha ouais, tu veux dire comme Brittany l'était avant ? Dit soudain la brune en frappant sur la table.

Un silence s'en suivit. Pourquoi débarquais- je dans la conversation ? Artie les fixaient sans comprendre. Et je devais avouer que moi non plus je comprenais pas.

-Arrêtes, Kay, on en a déjà parler . Siffla Santana en la menaçant du regard.

-Mais Artie mérites peut- être d'être au courant ,non ?

-Ta gueule, Kay. Les mêles pas à ça, je pensais que tu voulais qu'on se réconcilie autour de ce dîner ….

-Ouais, moi aussi je le pensais, mais tu vois, de découvrir que ta copine penses à une autre, ça me fous un peu les boules ! S' écria avec colère Kayte en se relevant précipitamment.

-Je t'ai jamais rien promis à se que je saches. Tout était clair dés le départ entre nous. Continua mon ancienne meilleure amie en la suivant des yeux.

-Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, tu t' attacherais à moi.

-Mais c'est le cas, je tiens à toi. C'est juste que…Je sui pas …Amoureuse de toi. Termina Santana avec fermeté.

Je voyais que Artie n'arrivais pas à suivre la conversation, mais moi une seule chose perça mon esprit embrouillé : Santana n'était pas amoureuse de Kayte. Elle ne l'était pas. J'était vraiment…Contente !

-Et ça te fais sourire ? Me demanda violemment la cheerleader en s'approchant de moi.

-Euh, non. En fait je comprend pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez . Dis- je sincèrement en clignant des yeux.

-Et pourtant tu souris toute seule, alors que deux personnes se disputent ? Siffla avec hargne Kayte, les cheveux devant le visage et les joues rouges de colère.

-Ne t'en prend pas à elle. Ho, et puis tu m'énerves, je m'en vais ! Dis soudain la latina en refaisant son chignon et en partant après avoir laissé un billet sur sa table.

-Santana, attend ! L'appelais- je en courant à sa poursuite.

J' ouvris en grand les portes du magasin, le vent frais de la nuit s'engouffrant sous ma jupe. La silhouette de Santana se stoppa, et elle se retourna lentement. Elle soupira.

-Quoi encore ?

-Santana je sais pas se qui vient de se passer, mais je voulais te dire que j'était contente.

-Contente ? Dit- elle ,confuse.

-Oui, contente. Je crois que ta relation avec Kayte ne me plaisais pas trop, alors quand t'as dit que tu ne l' aimais pas, je sais pas…J'étais contente.

-Brittany, joue pas ça avec moi, je te l'ai déjà dit…Soupira -t -elle en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais- je doucement en m'approchant. Pourquoi je pourrais pas être heureuse de savoir que pour l'instant je suis la seule et la première dont tu sois amoureuse ?...

-J'en ai fini avec ça maintenant. Je suis passée à autre chose. C'est à toi de m'oublier désormais. Me lança- t- elle en reprenant sa marche.

-Mais je veux pas oublier…Murmrais- je en la rejoignant et en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je la sentis se crispée, mais je resserrais tout de même ma prise autour de sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime…Murmurais- je en plongeant mon nez dans son cou chaud.

-Arrêtes…

-Je t'aime…

-Arrêtes…Murmura-t-elle une seconde fois, et j'entendis sa voix craquer.

-Reviens- moi ,San…Soupirais- je dans un murmure tandis que je la sentais frissonner.

-NON ! Tu ne quitteras jamais Artie,et je ne veux pas ta partager avec lui ! Alors prends une bonne fois pour toute ta décision, mais ne viens pas me torturer d'ici là ! Cria -t -elle en se dégageant brusquement de mon étreinte.

Je la fixais avec douleur, les bras ballants. Je voyais ses yeux brillés, puis elle s'essuya d'un revers de manche avant de partir rapidement. Je restais là, immobile, la chaleur de son corps disparaissant peu à peu tandis que le vent se levait.

-T'es vraiment une salope, tu en es consciente ? Dit soudain une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais brusquement et fis face à Kayte qui se tenait négligemment contre le mur du Breakstix. Je sentis une rage s 'emparer soudain de moi, comme si toute la tension que je ressentait voulait tout à coup éclater.

-Je sais pas si tu te souviens que ton copain t'attend à l'intérieur. Tu sais, celui que tu es sensée aimer !

Je fronçais les sourcils sous sa remarque.

-Ha, mais j'oubliais ! Tu viens juste de dire à MA copine que tu l'aimais ! Peut- être que Artie devrait être au courant de cette histoire ! Me railla -t- elle en faisant mine de rentrer.

Je la pris violement par le bras et la força à se retourner. Le regard de haine qu'elle me lança ne fis qu'accentuer ma colère.

-Ecoutes, Kayte, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais si tu fais du mal sois à Artie, sois à Santana, je te ferais payée. La menaçais- je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

-De se que je sais, tu es la seule à être capable de les faire souffrir. Me dit froidement la brune.

J'hésitais soudain, et la relâcha.

-Ecoutes Blondie, j' vais être claire . Santana est à moi maintenant. Et elle préfère que tu t' éloignes d'elle.

Ses paroles m'atteignirent comme un boulet de canon,j'avais l'impression e ne plus pouvoir respirée.

-Et toi, tu as ton copain à lunettes. Alors t'es gentille, mais tu restes à ta place. Et tu arrête de faire éspérer ma jolie brune. OK ?

Elle me bouscula et partit dans le noir. Je restait là, incapable du moindre geste à la suite de ses paroles. Une larme glissa sur ma joue rougie par le froid, mais je ne fis aucun geste pour l'essuyer. Une voiture passa. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Si seulement je pouvais atteindre cette étoile chère à mon coeur sans blessée ma deuxième étoile….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 ! Pour te répondre Lou, je DETESTE Artie ! ^^Je trouve qu'il ne sert à rien ,il est franchement macho avec les filles du Glee Club ( il appelait Tina "femme" quand il sortait avec elle, quoi ! ) et en plus il empêche Santana et Brittany d'être ensemble ! Bref, je le décrit dans ma fic exactement comme je le vois . ^^ En tout cas bonne lecture à tous , en vous remerciant encore de me lire !**

Je tournais négligemment la page de mon magazine, allongée sur mon lit. Mon portable se remit encore une fois à vibrer. Je le pris en main avec un soupir, et le jeta sur le côté sans décrocher en constatant que c'était encore Kayte. Sa faisait 1 h que j'étais partie du Breakstix, la laissant en plan après son coup de jalousie. Et maintenant elle me harcelais au téléphone ! Non mais comme si j'allais lui pardonner aussi facilement . Elle m'avait humilié devant Brittany, et devant le mec que je considérait comme mon rival. Elle m'avait acculé au bord du gouffre, j'avais eu très peur qu'elle dévoile quelque chose au nain. Moi, ressentir de la peur pour un minable ! Cette fille allait me le payer…Moi, Santana Lopez, je jure que Kayte allait le regretter . Je refermais le magazine avec un mouvement sec, et m'étalais sur mon lit, respirant mon parfum présent sur mon oreiller, se qui me calma instantanément. Je somnolais presque, et me rappela l'origine de ce parfum. C'était Brittany qui me l'avais offert lors de notre première année au lycée. Elle avait choisi le parfum pour qu'il s'accorde avec le sien. Je rouvris les yeux, mon coeur commençant à partir à cent à l'heure . Brittany…Ce qu'elle m'avait dit juste avant que je ne parte…J'en avais encore des frissons….Je n'étais pas préparée à se qu'elle le dise tout à coup. Et ses bras rassurants autour de moi…J'avais presque oublié cette sensation…Non, il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser ! Tout se que ça m'apportera se sera une nuit blanche à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit ! C'était à elle de mettre au clair ses sentiments . Je vis mon portable s'allumer, et je tendis la main pour le saisir, soupirant d'avance en pensant que ce serait Kayte. Mon coeur fit un bond lorsque je vis le nom de la blonde s'afficher. Je laissait le portable vibrer dans ma paume, incertaine de se que je devais faire. Après un temps de réflexion, je décrochais enfin.

-Oui ? Dis- je brusquement, et je me maudis en entendant ma voix enrouée.

-….Santana ?

-Hum….Répondis- je ,pas très à l 'aise de soudain entendre sa voix alors que la dernière fois que nous nous étions parler, tout était parti en live .

-Tu es chez toi ? Me demanda -t -elle après un pause.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Regarde par ta fenêtre.

Et elle raccrocha. Je sentis ma respiration se couper alors que je me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre. J'ouvris les rideau, et sursautais en voyant la blonde juste en bas de chez moi, portable à la main. je restais interdite, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Mais que faisait- elle ici ? Ne devait-elle pas passée la soirée avec son copain à lunettes ? Elle me fit signe et me demanda de venir lui ouvrir. Mon dieu mais pourquoi était- elle là ?….Je descendit avec appréhension les quelques marches qui me séparaient d' elle, passa devant ma mère qui m'interrogea du regard, et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Brittany se tenait sur le seuil, immobile, me regardant fixement.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda- t- elle enfin.

-Euh…Hésitais- je.

Serais- ce une bonne idée de me retrouver de nouveau seule avec elle ? Je n' eu même pas le temps d' y réfléchir car soudain ma mère se matérialisa à mes côtés avec un grand sourire.

-Brittany ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici aussi tard ? Mais entre voyons, il fait froid dehors !

Brittany pénétra dans le hall d'entrée mais en continuant à me regarder, comme pour avoir ma confirmation sur le fait qu'elle puisse entrer. Reprenant mes esprits, je secouais légèrement la tête de haut en bas, et elle se détendis visiblement, alors que moi je me demandais sérieusement pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, après tout se qui s'était passé.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais plus venue ! Ma fille n'a rien voulu me dire, mais je suppose que puisque tu es ici, le problème entre vous deux doit être résolu ! DIt ma mère ne repartant vers la cuisine.

Si elle savait ! Le problème s'enfonçait au contraire de plus en plus dans la boue. Et c'est moi qui me trouvais au centre de cette boue.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ci ? Demandais- je en murmurant à la fille en face de moi.

-Je dois te parler, c'est important. Répondit Brittany en se plantant fermement devant moi.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine où ma mère chantonnait, puis me retourna vers elle en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'étage .

-Pas ici.

Elle me suivit vers ma chambre, que je refermais derrière elle citôt qu'elle fut entrée. Je me tournais vers elle, me calant contre la prote de bois, et un silence se fit. je l'observais, essayant de découvrir le pourquoi de sa venue. Elle brisa le silence en s'asseyant sur mon lit et en soupirant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Désolé pour m'avoir rejeté ? Pour m' avoir fais du mal ? Pour continuer à me faire espérer ? Explique .

-Pour tout ça. Je sais que tout ça t'as fait souffrir, et je m'en veux tellement d'en être la cause .

Sa mine de chien battu m'envoya comme d'habitude un élan d'affection pour elle, mais je me retins d'aller la prendre dans mes bras.

-Ecoute, Brittany. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi t 'es là, je croyais que tout était clair.

-Je crois pas que toi ,tu ai tout compris. Et d'ailleurs, moi même je viens juste de réaliser se que je vais te dire maintenant.

-Puisque tu es là, te gènes pas, dis. Soupirais-je.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas. Déclara -t- elle soudain en plongeant son regard dans le mien avec tellement d'intensité que je détournais les yeux.

-Arrêtes de dire n 'importe quoi…Soufflais -je en croisant les bras dans mon dos.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas. Je sais pas encore se qu'il va advenir de moi et de Artie, mais je ne te laisserais ni à Kayte, ni à personne d'autre. Dit la blonde avec un visage sérieux.

Et voilà, mon traitre de coeur se remettait à pulser comme un fou ! Je me passait la main dans mes cheveux, sentant son regard sur moi.

-Et tu oses dire ça alors que moi j'étais dans le même cas que toi quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments ? ! Et tu m'a envoyer bouler , j 'te rappelles !

Brittany m 'interdisais de voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, mais elle se foutait de la gueule de qui ? !

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'abandonné . Dit-elle si soudainement avec un haussement de ton qui me surprit.

-Attends….C'est une blague, là ? T'es en train de me dire que tu kiffes que moi je me démènes pour que tu quittes Artie, sans pour autant le quitter ? ! Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

-Ne t'énerves pas, je n'ai pas dit ça. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant que je commençais à avancer dangereusement dans sa direction.

-Hooo, si c'est exactement ça ! Bordel, mais je suis quoi pour toi ? Un vulgaire jouet que tu peux manipuler à ta guise ? ! "_Avec les sentiments, c'est mieux_ " , mon cul, ouais ! !

-Je me suis rendue compte que je ne supportais pas de te voir t'éloigner de moi,et honnêtement, je ne crois pas jouer avec toi .

-Alors quoi ? ! On continue ce stupide jeu dans lequel la pauvre Santana a le coeur brisé à chaque fois et où la blonde ne sais toujours pas se décider entre la brune ou le brun ? Finis- je par m'énerver en me plantant devant elle,, mes yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi, San.

Je laissais échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Elle balançais ça, comme ça. Sans sourire. Juste avec cette sincérité indélébile que je voyais au fond de ses iris bleues. Je reculais de deux pas, mais elle m 'attrapa soudainement la main et me jeta contre mon lit, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, Brittany s'assit avec souplesse, ses deux jambes entourant mes cuisses. Je la fixais avec des yeux ronds, sous le choc.

-Mais qu'est ce que …

-Tu m'as entendu ? Je suis amoureuse de toi . Répéta -t -elle en se penchant vers moi.

Je sentis bientôt son souffle chaud contre ma joue, et je dû avaler ma salive pour tenter de faire disparaitre la tension qui prenait place dans tout mon corps.

-…C'est pas drôle, Britt….Tu peux pas me dire ça alors que tu es sûre de rien…

-Je t'ai dit auparavant que je t'aimais toi et Artie, non ? Me demanda- t -elle en ne répondant pas .

-Ouais,…Donc tu peux pas….Lançais -je en tentant de me relever, mais elle me plaqua aussitôt contre le matelas.

-Savais- tu qu'il y avait une différence entre " aimer " et "être amoureuse " ?

J' écarquillais les yeux, la bouche ouverte. Elle soupira, et je vis une certaine nervosité la prendre.

-C' est bizarre, hein ? je me suis rendue compte de cette différence tout à l'heure , quand tu es partie. Je croyais que l'amour n'avait qu'une seul visage.….Le pire, c'est que je penses que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de la même personne depuis tout ce temps….Et je t' ai fait souffrir inutilement alors qu'au fond de moi je savais déjà que la manière dont je t'aimais et la manière dont j'aimais Artie était différente….

-Britt…Murmurais- je en ne réalisant pas se qu'elle était en train de me dire.

-Je t'aime tellement, Santana. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Et j'en peux plus que nous soyons si loin l'une de l 'autre….

Et tout à coup, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les mienne sans que je puisse réagir à ses paroles. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Merde, elle venait de dire quoi, là ? ! WTF ? ! Je captes plus rien ! C'est quoi ce retournement de situation ? ! Bon sang, son parfum me remplissait les narines et me faisait tourné la tête. Merde, ses lèvres étaient tellement douces….Je répondis prudemment à son baiser, posant mes mains au creux de ses reins pour approfondir le contact entre nos deux bouches scellées. Je lâchais un soupir en retrouvant le goût fruité de sa langue, en explorant de nouveau son corps de mes mains. Attendez…Non ! Je devais pas retomber dans le piège ! Je la repoussais violemment, et elle me regarda, troublée.

-Non, je me laisserais pas de nouve au avoir…Je suis désolé, Britt, mais je peux tout simplement pas.

-Mais…Rétorqua- t- elle en avançant un peu comme pour me prendre par les épaules.

-Va -t- en, s'il te plait, il faut que je réfléchisses.

-Santana…

-Va- t- en.

Mon ton n'était pas véhément, j'étais juste désorientée . Tout allait soudain trop vite. Je la vis prendre une mine blessée, puis elle se leva et partit sans un mot. Je me pris aussitôt la tête entre mes mains, puis cogna contre mes chaussures au pied de mon lit avec hargne.

-Putain ! Je piges quedal !….

Un brouhaha me fit sursauter. Des gouttes tombèrent contre ma vitre tandis que des éclairs vrillaient le ciel. Une tempête se préparait. Ouais, génial ! Temps parfait pour refléter mon humeur ! Je m' allongeais sur mon lit dans un soupire confus, et posa ma main sur mon front. Brittany était amoureuse de moi…Alors pourquoi je n'étais pas heureuse. Je ricanais doucement. Ha oui. Elle n'avais pas dit " je suis amoureuse de toi et dès demain je quitterais Artie pour être avec toi ." Brittany m'aimait ? La belle affaire ! Si elle ne quittait pas Artie , pourquoi devrais- je être heureuse qu'elle m'ai enfin dévoiler se qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour moi ? …Bon, en vérité, là, je rougissais sûrement comme une petite collégienne venant d'avoir sa première déclaration du garçon qu'elle aimait ! Enfin, dans mon cas c'était ma meilleure amie….Bon, ok, sa déclaration m'avait véritablement chamboulée ! Hey, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Et bordel, j'avais failli la violer ,là, tout de suite ! Heureusement je m'étais souvenue de la dernière fois où nous avions passées la nuit ensembles. Le lendemain elle m'avait rejeté une deuxième fois, et résultat, je m'étais retrouvée à l'hosto ! Un éclair plus fort que les autres traversa le ciel, me tirant de mes pensées. La pluie battait dehors, provoquant un bruit de fond qui me fis doucement somnoler. Je me relevais soudain, prise de panique. Elle n'aurait pas …? Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un manteau, je sortie en trombe de ma chambre et descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ma mère devait être allée se coucher. J'ouvris précipitamment la porte d'entrée, et me ruais dehors. A peine fis- je un pas qu'une forme prostrée sur le côté de la porte attira mon attention. Je restais debout, les yeux fixées sur la jeune fille tremblante. Prudemment et avec douceur, je m'agenouillais près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. La blonde se serra contre moi avec désespoir, et je la serrais de tout mes forces dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

-Tout va bien ,Britt…Je suis là…Lui murmurais- je à l'oreille.

Un vent froid me fit frissonner, mais je ne bougeais pas de place et me blottit d'avantage contre la blonde. Brittany avait toujours eu peur des tempêtes. Plusieurs fois , je venais dormir chez elle lorsqu'il commençait à y avoir de l'orage. Je savais que j'étais la seule à la rassurer. J'étais la seule.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 !**

Il était 6h15 . Le soleil commençait doucement à montrer ses premiers rayons à travers mes rideaux, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas, laissant mes yeux sur le visage apaisé à quelques centimètres du mien. Brittany s'était endormi citôt que je l'eu transportée dans ma chambre la veille. Nous étions restées longtemps sur le porche à attendre la fin de la tempête, elle grelottant contre moi . Je savais bien que mon geste allait me coûter cher. Je savais que de l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras ferait vacillé ma détermination. Mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la laisser retournée seule chez elle par ce temps . D'ailleurs elle n'en aurait été incapable . Elle avait crispé tout ses muscles, si bien que son étreinte m'avait laissée une marque rouge sur le bras le lendemain. Lorsque la pluie s'était calmée, j'avais fait un mouvement de recul dans le but de me dégager, mais elle m'avait agrippée en tremblant le bras et m'avais jeté un regard suppliant. Je n'avait pas su rester forte. Je l'avait aidé à se relever et l'avait allongé sur mon lit, m'asseyant sur le rebord après avoir posé la couverture sur elle. Et elle m'avais regardé, de ce regard qui me liquéfiais sur place à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de m'y perdre. Elle avais serré sa main dans la mienne , et mon coeur avais une nouvelle fois réagi devant tant de vulnérabilité.

-Ne me laisses pas…Avait- elle murmuré, sa voix encore tremblante.

-Je…Je pars pas….Dors Britt… Ne t'inquiètes pas…Ne puis- je m'empêcher de dire en posant une main apaisante sur son front.

Je l'avais distinctement entendu soupirée au contact de ma main fraîche sur elle, mais je n'avais pas voulu y réfléchir. Elle s'était tout de suite endormie, et je m'étais par la suite et après beaucoup d' hésitation allongée à ses côtés, mes yeux la contemplant longuement.

Les rayons du soleil caressaient maintenant sa peau blanche, la faisant gigotée dans son sommeil. Je sentais qu'elle ne tarderais pas à se réveiller, et toutes mes angoisses remontèrent soudain. Je l'avais chassé la veille. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Mon dieu, comment je suis sensée réagir moi, maintenant? …. Je m'arrachais de ma contemplation et me relevais rapidement en la voyant ouvrir un oeil. Je laissais mes yeux tombés sur mes pieds nus, et attendis avec une appréhension grandissante que la blonde réalise où elle se trouvait. J'entendis derrière moi le frôlement de la couette tandis qu'elle se redressait, et je commençais à stresser.

-…San ?

Je décelais dans sa voix une certaine nervosité, qui sans aucun doute était réciproque. J'avalais avec difficulté ma salive, essayant de formuler une réponse à peu près convenable.

-Bonjour….

Ha, oui effectivement. Quelle bonne réponse ! Santana, ma vieille, arrête de stresser autant….

-Je ..Je suis désolé.

Avec effarement je la vit se relever précipitamment de mon lit et prendre avec empressement ses vêtements à présent secs.

-Mais…Britt…Britt, attend ! Lui lançais- je en désespoir de cause en voyant qu'elle tournait déjà la poignée de la porte.

J'avais tendu ma main vers son bras en disant cela, et un frisson me parcouru lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent sur son poignet. Elle vrilla directement son regard dans le mien, recherchant une raison à mon geste.

-Mais… Commença- t -elle en prenant un air déboussolée.

-Reste… S'il te plaît. Soufflais- je en essayant de lui envoyer toute ma détermination à travers mes yeux.

Je la vit nettement hésité, sa main toujours prête à ouvrir la porte. Je relâchais sa main ,le contact avec sa peau me provoquant une brûlure insoutenable. Enfin elle s'avança vers moi, et je me rassis sur mon lit, les yeux baissée au sol. Je n'étais plus du tout sur de se que je voulais lui dire maintenant. J'avais agi sur impulsion… Elle s'installa à son tour sur le bord du lit, et je sentais son regard bleu azur me transpercer la nuque avec tellement d'intensité que je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir fondu sur place. Je me tournais vers elle après un long silence inconfortable, et souffla un grand coup pour me donner de l'assurance. Qui aurait crû qu'un jour Santana Lopez ne trouverais pas ses mots devant quelqu'un ? Je ne me reconnaissais vraiment plus ces dernières semaines… Brittany me regardait elle aussi, et je trouvais enfin le courage de commencer à parler.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emportée hier. Tu m'as prise par surprise.

La blonde me regarda avec étonnement.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est moi qui t'es forcée la main en t'embrassant soudainement !

-Comme tu l'as constatée, je n'étais absolument pas contre. Dis-je avec une pointe d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui, je sais mais…Je tenais à te dire se que je ressentais….Avant que tu ne changes de décision. Dit Brittany en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Que je changes de décision ? Ricanais- je . Chérie, tu penses vraiment que moi, j'aurais abandonnée aussi vite ?

-Tu sors avec Kayte… Lança la blonde avec un certain dédain dans la voix qui me fit jubiler intérieurement.

-Je suis jamais "sortie " avec elle. Ce n'était qu'un plan sexe. La coupais-je avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées.

-Comme nous nous l'étions ? Demanda l'ex- cheerleader en feignant l'innocence dans sa question, mais je savais qu'elle voulait que je la rassure sur notre relation.

-Non, Britt, pas comme nous. Ca à toujours été spécial depuis qu'on se connait. Tu es spéciale.

Un micro- sourire se peignit sur son visage, et une nouvelle fois je me disais que je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

-Elle ne va pas être contente si on entre au lycée ensemble.

-En fait, je m'en fous un peu de se qu'elle peut penser. Dis- je en haussant les épaules.

Un nouveau silence se fit, durant lequel je retrouvais une sorte de calme. Je me sentais… Bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel j'était en ce moment, avec Birtt en face de moi, me souriant enfin comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

-Donc…Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demandais- je .

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien…Je t'aime, tu m'aimes ,mais et quoi ? Je sais que je vais parler direct avec Kayte dès que je la verrais. Mais toi ? Avec Artie ?

Elle se renfrogna et j'eu peur pendant un instant.

-Je peux pas lui mentir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus lui faire de mal.

Brittany hésitait encore. Je soupirais d'agacement et pris ses mains dans les miennes si soudainement que la blonde sursauta.

-Tu ressens quoi exactement pour lui ?

-Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un garçon génial. Déclara la blonde .

Je plaçais avec rapidité mes mains sur ses avant- bras et entrepris de caresser doucement sa peau. Je vis aussitôt la chair de poule la prendre, et mon sourire revint.

-Est ce que ça te fais ça lorsque 'il te touche ? Lui demandais-je avec patience.

Bien sûr, intérieurement je bouillonnais. Le moindre contact avec elle, et je me perdais un peu plus dans mon désir. Elle avala sa salive et je la vis respirer un peu plus fortement à mesure que je remontais mes mains sur ses épaules nues.

-… Non.

-Et … De qui es- tu amoureuse ?….

-De toi. Dit-elle avec tellement d'assurance qu'elle me déstabilisa, et j'arrêtais mes caresses.

-Alors où est le problème ? Tu lui ferais encore plus de mal si tu continuais à sortir avec lui alors que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui . Et soit- disants passant, tu me ferais aussi du mal en faisant ça. Donc tu te sentirais doublement coupable, et en plus tu auras l'impression constante de te mentir à toi- même. Crois- moi, je suis passée par là en sortant avec Sam . Enfin pour la dernière partie, parce je m'en foutais de se que Sam ressentait.

-…Je sais que tu as raisons, mais pourrais- tu me laisser jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ? S'il te plait ? Me demanda la blonde avec son air de chien battu.

Bon sang, mais je voulais qu'elle soit à moi tout de suite ! Je fronçais les sourcils et soupirais bruyamment pour lui faire savoir à quel point ça me dérangeait.

-Bon, ok .

-Merci. Dit-elle chaleureusement en s'approchant soudain pour me prendre dans ses bras.

J'inspirais son parfum et la serrais à mon tour dans mes bras, ne voulant plus la laisser partir.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée…Murmurais- je, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

-Toi aussi, San….

Elle était enfin à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer, mais je ravalais mes larmes de joie. Mon coeur était sur le point d'exploser tellement j'étais heureuse .

-San ? Demanda Brittany d'une petite voix qui m'envoya un millier de papillon dans l'estomac.

-Oui ?

-Je peux t'embrasser ?…

Cette question demandée si timidement fut le coup de grâce . Je la poussais sauvagement contre le matelas et me ruais sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt elle m'enveloppa de ses deux bras et agrippa avec empressement mon tee- shirt qui vola vite à travers la pièce. Je me collais contre elle, mon coeur battant à cent à l'heure tandis que Britt approfondissait le baiser, sa langue partant à la rencontre de la mienne. My God, je pouvais mourir maintenant ! Son souffle chaud contre ma bouche exacerbait mes sens, tout mon être tournée vers cette fille naïve, tête en l'air, mais attendrissante et belle à damner un saint . Cette fille dont j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse . Je rompis un instant notre baiser, et regardais Brittany qui avait déjà les lèvres rouges et gonflées.

-Je t'aime… Murmurais- je en plongeant mes yeux dans mes siens.

Je vis ses yeux brillés avant qu'elle ne plonge sa main dans mes cheveux et ne me rapproche d'elle, m'embrassant passionnément à nouveau. Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps, retrouvant les courbes parfaites de ses seins et des ses cuisses, m'émerveillant de chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Je haletais, le désir d'elle augmentant à chacun de ses assauts . Je mordillais gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, se qui eu pour résultat de la faire gémir . Les frissons de plaisir qui me traversaient le corps s'accentuèrent, et j'agrippais ses fesses avec une impatience qui m'étais familière. J'avais toujours été comme ça avec elle lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je voulais que se soit doux pour une fois . Je voulais garder un souvenir impérissable de cet instant. Je ralentis donc mes assauts, caressant avec tendresse sa peau déjà recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sentant les doigts de la blonde traçés des arabesques dans mon dos, m'envoyant toujours plus de frissons.

-San…Souffla Brittany lorsque je frôlais sa culotte.

-Hm ?…. Lançais- je, distraite et pourtant complètement avide de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-S'il te plait….

Je ne me fit pas le dire deux fois et plongeais ma main sous le tissu. Le soupir que je reccueillis contre mes lèvres valait bien plus que tous les trésors du monde. Elle était si… Réceptive à mon contact…Je soupirais à mon tour lorsque sa langue se perdit dans mon cou, puis je mis mes doigts en action. De longs gémissements s'en suivirent….

Les cours devaient avoir commencés….Mais vous savez quoi ? Je n'en avais rien à faire .

**Voilà ! J'étais partie en vacances, donc désolé pour l'attente ! J'éspère que ça vous à plu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 enfin terminée !**

**2x18 et mes propres idées :**

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Brittany sortait avec moi. Enfin, pas exactement, puisqu' elle n'avais pas encore réussit à avouer à Artie pour nous deux. Je penses que vous comprendrez que je sois en ce moment en train de faire pleurer une seconde qui avait eu le malheur de croiser mon regard. Les gamines n'ont plus aucun respect de nos jours , je me devais de la remettre sur le droit chemin. Et voilà, elle pleure comme une madeleine, son nez coulant affreusement . Beurk ! Je fis une grimace dégoûtée et tourna les talons avec un sourire sadique. Il fallait bien que j'évacue toute la tension que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et quel meilleur moyen de de martyriser les petites têtes des premières années ? Je soupirais d'aise, me sentant de nouveau un peu plus sereine. Prête à affronter Brittany contre le nain se nommant Artie et la foudroyer du regard une énième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Et comme d'habitude elle allait me servir son regard implorant, et moi comme une conne je tomberais dans le panneau encore une fois. Cette fille avait vraiment trop d'influence sur moi… De mon côté j'avais définitivement coupée les ponts avec Kayte. En retour, j'avais eu le droit à un flot d'insultes assez recherchés je dois le reconnaitre, et je l'avais regardé avec admiration tandis qu'elle claquait la porte du Glee Club en marmonnant. Le lendemain elle avait prévenu Mr Schuester qu'elle quittait le Glee Club. Bien sûr les mégères Rachel et Mercédès m'étaient tombées dessus et m'avais bombardé de questions sur le départ de mon amie. Une phrase cinglante plus tard, je m 'étais débarrassée d'elles avec un sourire victorieux tandis que le teint de Rachel virait au blanc. Comme si j'avais ratée sa tentative dans le couloir lorsqu' elle avait embrassée avec toute sa bave le garçon le plus boutonneux de la classe pour tenter de faire le coup de la mononucléose à Finn ,et donc à Quinn. Pfff, amateuse ! Ce gars avait juste un problème d'hygiène, il n'étais pas malade. L'instant d'après j'avais eu la satisfaction d'entendre la pauvre Rachel allez vomir dans la corbeille la plus proche . Résultat : Clouée au lit pendant 2 jours ! Elle avait peur que des boutons ne lui pousse dans la gorge et donc que cela altère sa voix !

Evidemment, celui qui fut le plus irritant fut Puck, avec ses sous-entendus salaces sur moi et Kayte.

-T' as largué ta copine ,Santana ? Elle ne te comblait plus ? Ricanait- il encore la veille tandis que je rentrait dans la salle de musique.

Je lui avais tout de suite jeté un regard assassin et méprisant.

-Ce n'étais pas ma copine, tu le sais très bien. La dernière fois lorsque j'avais paru un peu d'ébraillée c'était parce que…

-Oui, je sais, vous veniez d'avoir un entraînement intensif dans le gymnase parce que tu lui apprenait des trucs de cheerleader.

-Exact.

-Tout le monde ici t'as cru, mais moi je sais le genre de relation que vous avez eu…C'est chaud ! Je savais pas que t'étais tournée gouine ! Chuchota -t- il en se baissant vers mon oreille.

-Je suis pas lesbienne, Puck ! maintenant laisse- moi ! Avais- je sifflé entres mes dents.

Je ne voulait toujours pas que les autres le sache. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. J'aimais vraiment Brittany, et elle le savais ,mais je ne voulais pas risquée ma popularité pour quelque chose qui pouvait encore attendre avant d'être dévoilé. J'étais assurément lesbienne, comme j'étais une garce notoire. J'acceptais ça de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas que le regard des autres changent par la suite à mon sujet . J'avançais vers mon casier et l'ouvrit. Nous allions chantée _Born this way _de Lady Gaga dans quelques minutes à l'amphithéâtre. Le but était de porter des tee- shirt avec écrit dessus se dont nous avions le plus honte. Une voix m'appela et je me retournais rapidement en souriant lorsqu' une tornade blonde me fonça dessus.

-Tu veux voir mon tee- shirt pour le Glee Club ? Me demanda- t -elle tout de suite en ouvrant sa veste violette, me laissant voir le " I'm with stoopid " écrit dessus.

Je sourit et acquieça.

-C'est parfait . Regarde le mien !

Je laissais Brittany voir le mot " bitch " en gros sur mon tee- shirt blanc, et la vit se crisper et plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-Quoi? Répliquais -je, vexée qu'elle ne soit pas plus d'accord avec cette définition. C'est parfait. La légende dit que lorsque je suis née j'ai dit à l'infirmière qu'elle était grosse.

-Et bien….J'en ai fait un différent pour toi. Dit la blonde en depliant soudain un autre tee- shirt de son sac.

Je haussais un sourcils en voyant " Lebanese " .

-Je suis hispanique. Soupirais- je avec exaspération.

Libanaise, non mais et puis quoi encore !… Attends….

-Attends…Est ce que c'est supposé dire " lesbienne " ? Demandais -je en paniquant légèrement à l'idée que quelqu'un dans le couloir est pu voir l'inscription.

Brittany regarda le tee- shirt et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est pas ce que j'ai écrit ?

-Britt… Je te l'ai dit, je suis pas encore prête pour ça. Soufflais -je .

-Je croyais que le but de cette semaine, c'était de s'accepter et de le montrer aux autres. Déclara la blonde avec un ton dur qui me fis froncer d'avantage les sourcils tandis que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, en proie à une montée d'irritation.

-Britt, tu sais bien que j'assumes totalement le fait de t'aimer, c'est juste que… Essayais- je de dire, mais elle me coupa la parole.

-Clairement je t'aime plus que tu ne t'aimes ,sinon tu mettrais ce tee- shirt et tu viendrais dansez avec moi.

Elle me fourra brusquement le tee -shirt qu'elle tenait dans mes mains et me contourna , l'air en colère. Je restais immobile, et regarda l'inscription .

Je m'installais sur les estrades, Karovsky à mes côtés. J'avais découvert qu'il était gay, et j'avais exercé un chantage sur lui pour que nous devenions les roi et reine du bal de promo. Je voulais y aller avec Brittany, mais je m'étais dit que garder mon secret un peu plus longtemps ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Jusqu'au bal, je ferais semblant de sortir avec Dave, comme ça les rumeurs sur moi et Kayte s'envolerons. La salle était plongée dans le noir, et la voix de Kurt s'éleva soudain. Il apparu sous les projecteur, suivit par Mercédès et Tina. Sa voix aiguë s'éleva dans les airs, et le refrain de _Born this way_ commença. Sa veste s'ouvrit . _**I like boys**_. Bien sûr, c'était évidemment qu'il allait écrire ça . Je sentis Karovsky gigoter à côté de moi, l'air mal à l'aise ,les yeux fixés sur Kurt. Ce pourrait- il qu'il soit attirer par lui ? Non, impossible. Je me concentrais sur la scène, et je vis Brittany apparaitre soudain sous les projecteurs à son tour. Mon ventre se tordit. J'aurais dû être à ses côtés. j'aurais dû danser avec elle. Mais non, j'avais encore une fois été lâche. Les autres arrivèrent sur le plateau, ils enlevèrent tous leur veste, laissant apparaitre à chacun leur inscription. Le "trouty mouth " de Sam m'aurais habituellement fait ricaner, mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Je regardais tristement Brittany bouger sur scène, et j'admirais encore une fois sa capacité à danser. Elle n'avais pas l'air de souffrir de mon absence, et ça me fis mal. Mr . Schuester et Mrs .Pillsbury se joignirent au groupe. La chanson touchait à sa fin. Je baissait mes yeux vers le tee- shift blanc que je portait, et soupira en lisant " Lebanese ". La dernière note fut chantée. Et Brittany leva son regard vers la salle. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens pendant quelques secondes, et je sentis mon coeur se briser en voyant la déception dans les yeux bleus de la blonde, avant qu'elle ne se rapproche d'Artie et l'entoure de ses bras. Merde, j'avais vraiment tout foiré….

**2x19 : (avec quelques modifications, bien sûr !) **

Bordel. De . Merde . Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces emmerdes ? ! _**Fondu**__**for two**_? ! C'était Brittany qui avait crée ce site ? Et pourquoi le _Fouille- merde_ avait pu obtenir son autorisation pour que ce que la vidéo révélait soit révéler aussi dans ce journal pourri ? ! je vais la tuer ! ….. Je rentrais avec fracas dans la salle de chant et secoua fébrilement le journal du lycée sous les yeux d'une Brittany étonnée . J'étais vraiment, VRAIMENT furax .

-C'est de TA faute ! Tu as dit à tout le monde que je jouais dans l'autre équipe dans ton show ridicule sur le fromage fondu ! Balançais- je en la foudroyant du regard tandis que je voyais du coin de l'oeil Finn et Sam se disputer .

Brittany me regarda, perplexe, se qui ne fit que m'irriter un peu plus.

-Attends…Tu m'en veux ? Mais tu joue vraiment dans l'autre équipe, avant tu étais chez les cheerios et maintenant tu as rejoind les New Direction! Dit -elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Je la fixais avec des yeux ronds et explosais, prenant mon attitude méprisante .

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à une autre manière de le dire ? !

Elle ne rajouta rien, et son air de total incompréhension me fit soupirer d'exaspération, et je me détournais d'elle en fulminant.

-San, attends- moi ! S'écria une voix dans mon dos.

Je soufflais et continua mon chemin dans les couloir du lycée. Une main me tira vers une classe vide et je me retournais en fronçant les sourcils vers la blonde qui avait l'air essoufflée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Une interview exclusive où je dis devant la caméra que je suis lesbienne ? Dis- je en crachant avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le ferais vraiment. Déclara Brittany en réfléchissant.

-Ouais, on peux toujours rêver.

-Ecoutes, San, je suis désolé je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis désolé.

-Franchement, pourquoi ne pas me tatouer sur le front " j'aime les filles " ? Ca serait revenu au même résultat ! Enrageais -je en tournant en rond.

Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre vraiment en colère contre elle. Impossible, pas avec cette air de parfait innocence peint sur son visage.

-Il faut que tu me crois, je n' ai pas dit cette phrase dans ce sens … Tenta une nouvelle fois la blonde en me caressant le bras doucement.

Je me dégageais brusquement, mon corps tendu au maximum. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Comment allais- je faire pour faire taire cette stupide rumeur ?

-Calme- toi, tout le monde l'oublieras d'ici la fin du mois. Me rassura la blonde, se qui me fit gémir.

-Un mois…..Ouais, génial…

-Alors tu me pardonnes ? me demanda -t -elle d'une petite voix.

Je la regardais, soupçonneuse. L'avait- elle fait exprès ? Je savais contrairement aux autres qu'elle n 'était pas aussi bête qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais…

-Pardonnée. Mais Fais gaffe la prochaine fois que tu m' inclue dans une conversation .

Elle me sauta au cou et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sursautais légèrement à son étreinte. Depuis le coup du tee - shirt, notre relation était un peu au point mort. On ne s'était pas beaucoup vu ni parler depuis . Peut- être que cet incident avec le journal n'était pas aussi néfaste après tout….

* * *

Deux heures que j'avais quitté les bras chaleureux de la blonde, et elle me manquait déjà. Rachel passa à côté de moi et me regarda bizarrement. Je me passais une main sur mon visage à la recherche d'une chose quelconque, et constatais que je souriais comme une idiote. Ouais, y' a pas à dire, je suis vraiment accro à Britt. Je soupirais d'aise, comme si je flottait sur un petit nuage. Eurk , je devenais fleur- bleu, maintenant ! Je continuais à marcher, jusqu' à se que soudain je vis Brittany foncée la tête baissée vers moi. J'ouvris aussitôt mes bras, et elle enfouis son visage dans mes cheveux. Je passais une main dans son dos, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, même si je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi elle était dans cette état - là.

-A…Artie m'as posé des questions sur nous. Il… Il le sait maintenant, et il... a dit que j'était stupide. Renifla -t -elle enfin en se reculant légèrement.

Une rage destructrice s'empara de moi en voyant son visage couvert de larmes, mais je me concentrais sur se qu'elle disait.

-Il a…Il a aussi dit du mal de toi , je lui es dit que tu n'étais pas comme les autres te voyait. Je…Je lui es dit que tu ne me manipulait pas…Mais…. Bredouilla- t -elle .

J' essuyais doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues roses et relevait son menton pour qu'elle croise mes yeux.

-Hey …Je me fiches totalement de se que Artie ou les autres pensent de moi. La seule personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de me dévoiler complètement, c'est toi.

Elle renifla une deuxième fois et je vis à quel point les paroles de son ancien copain l'avait touché. Je serrais la mâchoire en constatant à quel point elle tenait encore à lui. Je la prit par l'épaule et commençais à marcher vers un endroit qui n'avait plus de secret pour nous, les toilettes .

-Allez, viens. On va aller te refaire une beauté.

Brittany me sourit à travers ses larmes et se resserra contre moi avant de me suivre.

* * *

Nous étions dans la salle du Glee Club. J'avais la main de Britt dans la mienne tandis que son visage reflétait encore de la tristesse de sa récente séparation.

-Je suis si triste. Comme un petit panda triste . Dit-elle enfin avec une petite voix résignée.

La comparaison me fit légèrement sourire, mais je ne m'attardais pas dessus.

-Et bien c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Pour te remonter le moral. Je la tirais vers le milieu de la salle et continuais :

-J'ai écouté l'album _Rumours_ , et j'ai trouvé LA chanson qui va un peu plus loin que _Landslide _pour expliquer mes sentiments pour toi. Mes sentiments… privés. Je sais que je les connait, mais je veux te les dire en chanson très clairement . Dis- je tandis qu'elle s'asseyait.

-Et tu fais quoi de lui ? Demanda- t -elle en regardant Brad au piano.

Je haussais des épaules.

-Il fais juste parti des meubles. Ne le prenez pas mal. Dis -je en m'adressant au pianiste qui me montra que ça ne faisait rien.

Les premières notes s'entendirent. Je tortillais mes doigts, nerveuse. La chanson dévoilait mon âme. C'était ça le chant. Doucement, je laissais mes sentiments filtrés à travers les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche :

For you, there'll be no more crying,

For you, the sun will be shining,

Brittany sourit tendrement.

And I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world

to you, I'll never be cold

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,

It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,

Like they know the score,

Mes yeux se fixèrent dans les siens.

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,

But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,

Like they know the score,

And I love you, I love you, I love you,

Like never before, like never before.

Je sentis une larme perlée au coin de mes yeux et l'essuyais rapidement alors que brittany me sourit avec émotion.

-C'était magnifique.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers moi.

-OK, pourquoi ne pas chanter cette chanson devant tout le monde maintenant que Artie et moi ne sommes plus ensembles ?

Je la coupais avec douceur.

-Non…Pas encore. je suis pas prête pour ce genre d'annonce. Lui dis- je pour ne pas la froisser alors que je me dirigeais vers le piano.

Je continuais parce qu'elle paraissait septique.

-Depuis l'incident du _Fouille- merde_, les gens ont commencés à me regarder différemment. On m'as demander si je voulais rejoindre le club de golf ! Continuais- je avec effarement.

J 'en revenais toujours pas d'ailleurs…

-Ca aiderait si j'y allais en première ? Déclara soudain la blonde en se dirigeant vers moi et en se plaçant devant moi. J'attendis la suite.

-Viens dans _Fondu for two_. Je te demanderais si tu veux être ma cavalière au bal, et je te dirais se que je ressens pour toi, et tout se que tu auras à dire c'est oui. Dit-elle en me faisant un sourire apaisant.

J 'hésitais un instant, et souris finalement.

-Ok. Murmurais- je avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien , mais une boule s'était de nouveau formée dans mon estomac.

* * *

_ "Je ne peux pas. "_

Je regardais cette petite phrase sur mon portable. Phrase que je venais d'écrire il y a 10 min. Mon ventre se noua tandis que je me mordais la lèvres avec force. J'appuyais enfin sur le bouton "envoyé ". J' étais vraiment une lâche.

* * *

Elle me jetait des regards pendant que Quinn et Finn chantaient. Je les avaient vus, mais je me refusais à croiser ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau voir la déception s'y refléter….

* * *

-….Ecoute, tout se que je peux dire c'est que Dave et moi sommes très bien ensemble. Votez Santovsky . Dis-je nerveusement et avec assez d'assurance j'espérais. Jacob tenait son micro devant moi et attendait la suite. Un énorme mensonge, voilà se que je lui servait. Mon coeur s'arrêta lorsque je vis soudain que Brittany se trouvait juste derrière nous et me fixait, écoutant se que je disait. Je sentais mes angoisses revenir.

-Donc vous deux êtes amoureux ? Demanda le garçon en tendant de nouveau si près son micro vers moi que je crû qu'il allait m'éborgner.

Je me figeais. Mes yeux dérivèrent instantanément vers la blonde à quelques mètres. Intérieurement, je hurlais de désespoir. Pourquoi me forçait- il a dire ça ?….Britt….J'ouvris ma bouche avec difficulté pour enfin lâcher, mes yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de Brittany :

-Oui.

Le regard que me lança la blonde à cet instant me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Déconnectée, je rajoutais :

-Je dirais que c'est ça.

Lentement, péniblement, je me détournais des yeux infiniment tristes de la blonde, avant de me ruer dans le couloir, le coeur gelé. Je respirais pas accoups, tout le sang quittant mon visage. Mais qu'est ce que je venais de faire ?…..

**2x20 : spoiler**

Elle ne me parlait plus. Et moi je mourrais à petit feu. Je me détestais….Je tournais dans le couloir et m 'arrêtais soudainement. Je ne voulais pas la perdre ! Sans plus attendre je me précipitais vers la salle de cuisine, puisque Britt prenait des cours là - bas. Je tournais droite, mon coeur menaçant d'exploser. Je ne m'arrêtais pas une seconde, déambulant de classe en classe à sa recherche. La dernière salle était entrouverte. Je ralentis et essaya de reprendre ma respiration. Pas question que mon imbécilité me l'éloigne encore de moi. Je dois m'excuser. Je dois la voir… Je dois…

-Isn't she looooovely…Isn't….

Je me figeais, la main sur la poignet. C'était Artie . Je regardais à l'intérieur et je crut qu' un étau enserrait ma gorge . Brittany était là, assise, et souriait. A LUI. Tout le monde applaudissait. Artie avait un air triomphant. La blonde secoua ses cheveux d'un air gênée, puis dit :

-D' accord, j 'irais au bal avec toi.

Avez- vous déjà eu l'impression de plonger en Enfer ? De ne plus ressentir que du désepsoir ? Et bien vous savez alors dans quel état je me trouvais, recroquevillée devant cette porte de salle de cuisine, des larmes menaçant de couler sur mes joues à tout instant. J'arrivais encore une fois en retard. Et tout était de ma faute. Encore une fois.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14, bonne lecture !**

-Parce que j'ai voté pour toi.

Mon coeur s'était emballé en l'entendant dire ça. Elle ne me détestait pas….

-Et parce que je crois en toi ,Santana.

Je relevais mon regard à hauteur de ses yeux, et pu y lire malgré la sincérité de ses paroles une pointe de peine qui me tordit l'estomac. De toute manière je le méritais. Comment pourrait- elle me faire totalement confiance alors que une semaine plus tôt je l'avais rejeté devant Jacob et sa maudite interview sur le bal de promo ?

-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire maintenant ? Demandais- je à Brittany en essayant de faire abstraction de ma douleur.

-Va là- bas et encourage Kurt, il va en avoir plus besoin que toi.

La blonde me tendit un mouchoir que je prit en tremblant, encore sous les émotions qui m'avaient prises soudain en découvrant le résultat des votes. Je me mouchais dedans bruyamment, se qui fit doucement rire la blonde en face de moi.

-Viens, maintenant, les autres doivent sûrement nous attendre . Déclara -t- elle en me contournant et en ouvrant la porte.

-Britt, attends ! L'arrêtais-je soudain en faisant un pas en avant.

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise que je l'ai stoppé. Merde, qu'est ce que je devais dire à la fin ?….Je me passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux noirs, et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Est ce que…Tu t'es remises avec Artie ?…

Elle ne bougea pas, et se contenta de me fixer ,comme si elle attendais que je continue .Mais je ne voulais pas parler d'avantage. Surtout si mes craintes se révélaient exactes.

-Britt, réponds , s'il te plait… Soufflais- je en me mordillant la lèvre.

-Non .

L'immense soulagement que je ressentis pendant un millième de seconde s' estompa rapidement lorsqu'elle continua :

-Mais je sais pas encore si il y a possibilité que l'on se remettes ensemble.

Je fronçais les sourcils imperceptiblement sous le coup de la colère , mais elle le remarqua et sourit ironiquement.

-Ca ne te plais pas ?

-Tu as dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi Britt, ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais tout oublier en deux secondes pour te jeter de nouveau dans les bras de ton ex …Sifflais- je entre mes dents, incapable de retenir la soudaine jalousie qui s'emparait de moi, bien que je saches que je n'avais aucun droit sur elle après le sale coup que je lui avait fait.

- A se que je saches, je n'ai jamais renié mon amour pour toi. Alors que toi si. Me balança avec méchanceté la blonde en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-A ce propos, je n'ai pas arrêter de vouloir m'excuser auprès de toi toute la semaine, mais tu ne m'en a jamais laissé l'occasion en traînant 24H sur 24 avec l'autre débile à lunettes ! M'emportais- je à mon tour en m'avançant vers elle.

Brittany renifla et m'envoya un regard de glace. Jamais elle n'avais fait ça auparavant, c'était la première fois que je la voyais méprisante, et un frisson désagréable remonta mon échine .

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, San ? Que je laisses passer encore une fois ton rejet et que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien entendu ? Je sais que je pardonnes facilement, mais là c'était trop. Et tu ne t'es pas contentée de me briser le coeur : tu as OSEZ dire ça à Jacob en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois que se n' est rien à côté de toutes la souffrances que tu m'as fait subir après que je ne me sois déclaré à toi ! Tu oublies les longues semaines où je me désespérais de te voir revenir vers moi en laissant ton petit chien à roulettes ! Criais- je plus fort qu'elle en sentant de nouveau des larmes roulées sur mes joues.

Ma réponse dû la déstabilisée car ses yeux se firent lointains tandis que son visage exprima soudain une peine sans nom. Je commençais à sangloter, ma rage du moment toujours aussi violente.

-Alors je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal, je suis désolée…Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Britt….Mais ne me punie plus …S 'il te plait…ça fait trop mal….Et j' ai trop besoin de toi….Murmurais- je en me calmant à mesure que je parlais.

Je me tut aussitôt, mes pleurs ne cessant pas. Je voyais Brittany prendre un air désespérée, et je la vis s'approcher doucement de moi.

-San….Souffla -t -elle avec tellement de tendresse que j'éclatais en sanglot avant de la bousculer et de foncer dans les couloirs de l'école.

Je me ruais vers la salle de bal, séchant précipitamment mes larmes de ma main, et ralentit en entendant les rires des élèves se rapprocher. Je pénétrais dans les coulisses et me dirigeais vers mercedes qui s'échauffait déjà la voix. Elle me vis arrivé et se dirigea vers moi en souriant, mais prit un air inquiet en voyant mon état.

-Hey, Santana t'es sûre que ça va? On dirais que tu as pleuré .

-Oui, c'est bon, c'est à cause des résultats. Je pensais vraiment avoir gagné. Lui dis- je d' un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais ma voix se brisa à nouveau et je dû faire un effort pour ne pas pleuré devant elle.

-Si tu te sens pas d'attaque pour le final, je peux…Commença la diva en allant vers la régie.

-Non, non ! Pas de problème, je vais chanté avec toi. Dis- je en souriant faiblement et en poussant le lourd rideau de la scène.

Aussitôt les lumières se braquèrent sur moi et des tonnèrent d'applaudissements se firent entendre. Je vis Kurt à quelques mètres de moi, sceptre à la main, qui me souriant lui aussi faiblement. Une bouffée d'empathie pour lui me pris et je lui décrochais un sourire rassurant. Je sentis Mercedes me rejoindre sur scène, tandis que deux garçons nous apportaient des micros. Je repsirais un grand coup et attendis la fin du discours de Figgins. Karovsky s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le centre de l piste avec Kurt, et je vis son inconfort. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Il était trop lâche pour l'instant. Comme moi. C'est sans grande surprise que je le vis s'enfuir en courant alors que Mercedes et moi commencions à chanter _Dancing Queen._ Je regardais le garçon sur la piste en serrant les dents, et soudain Blaine s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main avant de le faire valser. Je repris mon chant avec un baume au coeur, heureuse que cette soirée ne se soit pas entièrement transformée en catastrophe pour un d'entres nous. D'autres couples rejoignirent bientôt le centre de danse, et je descendit avec Mercedes de l'estrade pour danser un peu. Quinn s'approcha de moi et me prit la main avant de m'emmener avec elle en riant. Je la suivit tout en continuant à chanter, laissant Sam prendre à son tour la main de Mercedes d'un geste cérémonieux. A en juger par la couleur des joues de la diva, le blondinet ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ma bonne humeur remonta en flèche tandis que je bougeais au rythme de la musique au côté de l'ancienne chef des cheerleaders. Je voyais Rachel éclater de rire en voyant Mike faire une imitation du principal Figgins, mais évidemment une tache verte dans la foule attira mon intention. Elle était là, elle était revenue. Et elle dansait avec Artie. La déception et la jalousie me frappèrent quasiment en même temps , et je me forçais à regarder ailleurs. Mais je n'arrivais pas à enlever la conversation que l'on avait eu de ma tête.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Brittany ? Me demanda soudain la blonde en face de moi .

-Non. Répondis- je un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Merde, c'était quoi ce petit sourire entendu ?

-Je m'en doutais. Il se passe bien un truc entre vous ! Déclara- t-elle avec excitation en sautillant comme une folle.

Je la regardait comme si elle était devenue barge.

_-_Arrêtes de sautiller comme ça, je commence à avoir peur de toi . Et je peux savoir de quoi tu peux bien parler ? Criais- je pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre à travers tout le bruit.

-Rhooo, Santana, me prends pas pour une débile. Je sais bien qu'entre vous deux ça a toujours été…Spécial. Me dit Quinn avec un clin d'oeil qui me choqua.

Je m'arrêtais de danser.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. Lançais- je avec plus d'hésitation que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Bon sang, le visage peinée de Brittany lorsque j' avais menti à Jacob me revenait en mémoire. Je n'arrivais plus à mentir.

-C'est fou, t'arrive même pas à me le cacher ! C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi fragile ! Ricana la blonde en continuant à se trémousser.

-La fermes, Fabray.

-Détends- toi ,je le dirais à personne si t'a si peur que ça que ça se sache. Mais je comprend pas pourquoi , vous allez bien ensemeble, tout le monde vous accepterais . Dit la blonde en haussant des épaules.

-C'est pas aussi simple. Lançais-je enfin en dansant à nouveau mais en me rapprochant d'elle pour que personne d'autre ne m'entende.

-A ouais, y' a le problème d' Artie. Déclara soudain Quinn en fronçant les sourcils .

-Non…Enfin oui …En faite, je pensais avoir résolue le problème, mais j'ai tout fait foiré…

Bordel, mais je me mettais à raconter ma vie à ma rivale de toujours ! j'étais vraiment dans un sale état….

-Ouais, ça m'étonnes pas de toi. Souffla avec un sourire la blonde, mais un regard de ma part et son sourire se fana tandis qu'elle se raclait nerveusement la gorge.

-Maintenant, elle est retournée avec cet abruti….

-Rend -la jalouse !

-Déjà essayer, et puis j'en ai marre de sortir avec d'autres alors que je la veux elle.

Un sourire vicieux s'afficha sur le visage angélique de la blonde, et je retins un hoquet en sentant ses mains agripper violemment mes hanches pour venir me coller à elle.

-Mais ça va pas, t'es malade Fabray ? ! Dis -je ne la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

-Il suffit qu'elle te vois avec une autre fille, non ? Pas la peine de sortir avec une autre, j' vais te la rendre jalouse en deux secondes, moi, tu vas voir ! Ricana- t- elle avec un sourire coquin.

Son corps se colla contre le mien puis elle ondula sensuellement contre moi en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Oulala, Fabray, c'est la plus grosse connerie que tu m'ai jamais faite là ! J'arrivais pas à le croire. La petite sainte passait du côté obscure ? Trop beau pour être vrai . Les regards se faisaient plus insistants sur nous tandis qu'elle donnait des coups de hanches contre mon ventre. je levais les yeux au ciel et commença à bouger contre son corps, mais avec retrait, pas encore très à l'aise que Quinn Fabray me chauffe ( enfin pour de faux, mais ça passait pour ça vu de l'extérieur).

-T'es vraiment folle, Fabray, tu le sais ça? Soupirais-je avant d' agripper ses cheveux pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

-Hmmm, je sais ! Ria -t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes côtes.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'aide ?

-Parce que je veux m'enlever les pensées malsaines qui embrouille mon esprit quand à cette soirée de merde. Se contenta -t- elle de me répondre .

Je ricanais. Effectivement ,avec l'histoire entre elle, Rachel et Finn, il y avait de quoi vouloir se changer les idées.

-Haaaa, je crois que mon plan marche à merveille. Regarde à ta droite. Me souffla -t- elle à l'oreille brusquement.

Je tournais la tête sur le côté et tomba sur des orbes glacés. Brittany avait arrêté de danser avec Artie et semblait furieuse. Je passais sensuellement une main dans le dos de Quinn et je l'entendit rigoler.

-Ca chatouille, Lopez. Et évite de trop me peloter, j'aime pas les filles, j 'te rappelle.

-Et la main que je sens sur mon ventre, c'est quoi alors ? Répliquais- je en ricanant et en me reconcentrant sur la blonde qui faisait chavirer mon coeur.

-Ha, se n'est pas pareil ! Moi je dois te chauffer et la rendre jalouse ! Dit -elle en me faisant tourner sur moi même avant de recoller son corps contre le mien.

-Si ça peux te rassurer sur tes talents de séductrice, si je n'avais pas Brittany en tête je t'aurais déjà emmené dans un coin sombre …Dis- je au creux de son oreille.

Elle se recula légèrement, la mine déconfite, et j'explosais de rire.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Bredouilla la blonde.

-Pas du tout. Tu me connais, Fabray, je dis jamais les choses inutilement. Continuais- je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui lui fit tirer la grimace.

-Eurk, j'espère que la vieille image que je viens d'avoir va vite disparaitre.

-Hey ! Je suis super canon, j'suis sûre que t'as déjà fantasmer sur mon corps de rêve !

-Rêve pas, Santana, même pas en un millier d'années. Souffla Quinn en riant à son tour.

Je me retrouvais brusquement tiré en arrière, en regarda Quinn , déboussolée. Son sourire discret me fit sursautée, et je me tournais rapidement vers la personne qui m'avait tiré des bras de la blonde. Brittany me tenait fermement par le bras, et foudroyait Quinn du regard. je la contemplais avec des yeux ronds, puis sans que je ne puisses réagir elle me tira vers l'extérieur du gymnase avec force. Elle poussa la porte et nous emmena dans les couloirs déserts, sombre et silencieuse. Elle me lâcha soudain le bras avant de me plaquer contre un casier, les yeux acérés.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Grinça -t -elle en maintenant sa prise sur mes bras.

Je ne me débattis pas et remercia le ciel d'avoir doté Quinn d'un esprit aussi machiavélique.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Quinn et toi vous étiez aussi proches là- bas ? Répéta la blonde en me foudroyant du regard.

-J'ai quand même le droit de danser.

-Pas de cette manière. Et pas avec elle . Me coupa Brittany .

-Avec qui alors ?

-Avec personne . Dit l'ex- cheerleader d'un ton tranchant.

-Oula, Britt- Britt, je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisie . Je danses avec qui je veux, quand je veux. Dis-je en me redressant, la défiant du regard.

-Je croyais que tu voulais mon pardon.

-Mais tu ne veux pas me le donner.

-Je te le donne. Répondis brusquement la blonde avec irritation.

-Tu comptes ressortir avec Artie ? Demandais- je si soudainement qu'elle répondit automatiquement.

-Non.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'une bouffée de joie m 'envahissait. Mais ses yeux me lançaient toujours des éclairs.

-Et pour nous deux ?….

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-J'ai envie de toi. Lançais- je dans le fil de la discussion calmement .

-Tu m'énerves.

Et elle écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne avec tellement de hargne que je me laissais couler dans ses bras. Son baiser était furieux, elle m'en voulais . Et moi je jubilais. Elle agrippa mes fesses avec violence et me souleva légèrement du sol, pour passer ses mains le long de mon dos et de mes hanches, et bientôt de délicieux frissons remontèrent le long de m colonne vertébrale. Je gémis avec passion en sentant sa langue rencontrer la mienne avec empressement, et elle mordit ma lèvre avec force, m' arrachant un cri de douleur qui fut aussitôt couvert par sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses baisers se firent plus langoureux, ses mains plus aventureuses, tandis que je succombais doucement aux vertiges que son contact me provoquais. Lentement je descendis ma main vers le bas de sa jupe, mais elle m'arrêta aussitôt et serra douloureusement ma main dans la sienne.

-Pas ce soir….Siffla -t -elle en reprenant possession de mes lèvres déjà gonflées par ses précédents baisers.

Je respirais avec difficulté à mesure que ses mains s'égaraient vers mes courbes, et je retins mon souffle en sentant ses mains pétrir sans douceur mes seins déjà dressés par l'excitation. Je ne la connaissait pas aussi violente et possessive, mais je devais dire que ça me plaisait.

-Personne…N'a le droit ….De te toucher comme ça….A part moi…Compris ? Souffla -t- elle en donnant des coups de langues sur ma jugulaire alors qu'un nouveau gémissement s'échappait de ma gorge.

J'acquieçais d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de parler pour le moment. Les sensation s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'appliquait à me rendre folle de désir. Brittany baissa brusquement les bretelles de ma robe et lécha avec sensualité mon bout de chair . Je me cambrais instinctivement en sentant sa langue chaude aspirée la pointe de mon sein, et je laissais échappée des petits gémissements de contentement face à son traitement. Bon sang ! Cette Brittany - là n'avait pas froid aux yeux ! ! La blonde plaça alors sa main au niveau de mon entre- jambe et je retins un gémissement frustré tandis qu'elle passait son doigt sur le long de ma robe.

-Enlève- là, maintenant !…Sifflais- je avec colère, et elle me rendit un regard chargé de désir avant de relever le bas de ma robe avec empressement.

Elle plongea aussitôt sa main sous mon string et je poussais un soupire de soulagement . Deux de ses doigts entrèrent directement en moi, et je sentis mes parois se refermer contre eux, me provoquant un pic de plaisir qui me fis haleter. La main de Brittany se mit en mouvement, tapant dés le début contre cet endroit spécial et particulièrement sensible de mon anatomie. Evidemment ,elle savais déjà où le trouver cet endroit… Je criais sous les vagues de plaisir qui montaient en moi à chacun de ses assauts, et je m'agrippais désespérément à elle, collant mon front brûlant contre le sien, et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient complètement sombres, ressemblant d'avantage à un océan en pleine tempête qu'à l'habituel océan bleu- azur qui m'hypnotisait depuis longtemps. Elle accéléra l'allure alors que mes gémissements augmentaient d'intensité, son souffle erratique se mêlant au mien. Je l'embrassais avec passion, et bougeais du bassin contre sa main pour plus de contact, mais elle arrêta soudain tout mouvement, se qui me fit gémir de frustration.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui fait se que tu veux ce soir…C'est moi qui contrôle. Souffla- t -elle contre mes lèvres avant de passer sa langue contre mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent automatiquement.

J'aurais poussée un hurlement de joie lorsqu'elle continua ses mouvement en moi si je ne savais pas que nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de bal . Je sentais que j'allais bientôt jouir. Je poussais de longs gémissements contre l'oreille de la blonde, qui me répondit par un grognement guttural avant d'accélérer un peu plus ses va- et- viens. Je la serrais de toute mes force, les vagues de plaisir me tournant la tête. Je mordis son épaule pour éteindre le râle qui m'échappa en jouissant , et je sentis les doigts de Brittany quittés mon intimité lentement , avant que nous ne glissions toutes les deux contre le sol, la respiration saccadée. Je la maintenais toujours contre moi, mon visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Je l'entendait reprendre sa respiration lentement, sa tête posée contre mon épaule, vidée de ses forces. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. C'était…WAOUH . C'était l'une des meilleurs baises de tout ma vie d'étudiante !…Je me mis une gifle mentale. Non, ce n'était pas une simplet baise…Pas avec elle….


	15. Chapter 15

**Dernier chapitre je pense ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis la fameuse nuit du bal de promo, et Britt me faisait encore la tête. Ho, nous n'étions plus distante l'une de l'autre, comme lorsqu'elle ne savait qui choisir entre Artie ou moi, mais elle ne me pardonnait pas pour mes pics ,se qui nous avaient amenés à faire l'amour dans le couloir de Mc Kinsley. Je laissais un sourire niais s'affiché sur mon visage en repensant à ce moment. Brittany s'était littéralement emportée, se qui avait été loin de me déplaire. Sa soudaine pulsion m'avais excité au possible. D'habitude, c'était moi qui conduisait les rênes, mais là, je dois dire que de me sentir dominée par la blonde ne m'avait aucunement dérangée. Au contraire, elle m'avait prouvé combien son désir pour moi était aussi grand que le mien pour elle… Je relevais la tête de mon plateau et jetais un regard dans la direction de la blonde assise à quelques tables de moi. Apparemment elle était en grande discussion avec Kurt. Je posais ma fourchette et m'accoudais plus confortablement sur mon coude, les yeux rivés sur elle. Je laissais mon regard vagabondé sur ses cheveux d'or, sur son nez droit et légèrement recourbé, sur ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et mon esprit s'égara une nouvelle fois dans mes souvenirs de nos étreintes d'antan. Elle tourna brusquement sa tête dans ma direction et je me saisis précipitamment de ma fourchette en tentant de reprendre contenance. Et merde, prise en flagrant délit de matage, ma vieille ! Je risquait un ultime regard dans sa direction et constatais en tiquant qu'elle me jeta un regard indifférent avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation avec son voisins. Un rictus franchit mes lèvres et je plantais rageusement mon couteau dans le bout de viande froide qui se trouvait dans mon assiette. A la fin du repas, je me levais , en colère, et me dépêchais de sortir dehors prendre l'air sur les marches du lycée. Je vis de loin une chevelure blonde, et soupirais, avant de me diriger dans sa direction. Sans prendre la peine de lui demander, je m'assis à ses côtés, et posa bruyamment mon sac de cours à mes pieds. La fille me jeta un coup d'oeil irrité.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus silencieuse ,surtout si c'est pour troubler la tranquillité d'autrui.

-Je savais pas qu'il fallait une autorisation pour s'assoir, Fabray. Lançais- je sarcastiquement en regardant le paysage d'un oeil indifférent.

Je l'entendit soupirer, puis le silence se fit. Je m'accoudais sur mes mains et soufflais :

-Bon, qu'est ce qui va pas ,blondie ? Tu as cet air de pauvre fille depuis deux jours.

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi, Santana ? Dit la blonde en ricanant tandis que sa face se peignait de tristesse.

-Je m'en fous, mais je dois dire que depuis le coup de la Quinn bombasse du bal, tu m 'intéresses. Déclarais- je en observant le ciel clair.

-C'est juste que Finn m'a largué, et je sais plus très bien où j'en suis….

-Tu veux peut-être un câlin d'une Bomba Latina ? Ricanais- je en tendant les bras.

-Et je te répète que les filles ne m'attire …Pas. Répondit Quinn sur impulsion, mais j'entendis très clairement sa soudaine hésitation à la fin de sa phrase.

-Ho, merde…Soufflais- je en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Quinn se tourna vers moi, un air interrogateur .

-Ho putain, mon gaydar vient de se mettre en route ,là ! Fabray, qu'est se qui se passe dans ta tête pour te déprimer autant ? ! Murmurais- je effarée par ma soudaine intuition.

Je la vit écarter les yeux , comme si elle venait de voir un ovni, et elle se releva brusquement.

-De quoi tu parles ? … Je viens juste de me faire largué, normal que je sois un peu….

-Hum, hum ! Mauvaise réponse ! Je suis une lesbienne qui se cache et une sale garce manipulatrice, se qui veut dire que j'ai un formidable gaydar ! … Alors c'était quoi cette petite hésitation lorsque tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas les filles ?

Je m'étais à mon tour levé et je croisais les bras devant moi, avec la ferme intention d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle évitait soigneusement mon regard, se qui ne fit que confirmer ma déduction. Je pointais un doigt vers elle et m'exclafais :

-Nooooooon ! Sérieux ? !

Quinn me jeta un regard noir et s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

-Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais oublie direct, tu te trompes !….

-Alleeeeeeez, c'est qui ? Une fille que je connais ? Merde, comment ça a pu t'arrivé, à TOI ? La reine des coincées ! Ricanais- je .

Elle tenta un mouvement sur le côté, mais je l'en empêchais en mettant mes mains devant elle en signe de paix.

-Calme- toi, je dirais rien. Tu fais pareil pour moi, non ? On est quittes comme ça .

La blonde sembla se détendre ostensiblement, car elle se rassit en soufflant . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ricaner devant la situation, même si j'avais un sentiment désagréable de déjà- vu.

-Alors, qui est- ce? Qui est la fille qui a réussit à briser tes principes de petite hétéro modèle ? …

-Je .Ne. Suis. Pas. Homosexuelle . Grinça Quinn entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

-Ouais, ouais, je suis dans le même cas que toi, OK ? Alors accouche ou sinon tu préfères peut-être que je découvre de moi - même ? Dis- je en souriant d'un air espiègle qui la fit fulminer.

La blonde se leva et prit son sac avant de partir dignement, les joues rouges de colère. Je pouffais puis m'arrêtais soudain. C'est moi ou il y avait de plus en plus de gay dans cette école ? Et pourquoi tous du Glee Club ? … Je secouais la tête. Je ne croyais pas que la musique transforme vraiment les élèves en "tapettes" comme dirait Azimio, mais là, on pouvait vraiment se poser la question….

La fin des cours se passa rapidement, et je passais le plus clair de mon temps en classe à observer le dos de Brittany, qui avait changer de place pour se mettre à côté de Kurt. Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant les regards fréquents que me lançais le jeûne homme par- dessus son épaule à plusieurs reprises pendant la dernière heure. J'avais la désagréable impression que quelque chose se tramait, et que ça n'allait pas forcément me plaire… La sonnerie retentit enfin, et les bruits de chaises que l'on déplacent couvrirent la voix du professeur qui posa son cahier, désespéré. Je rangeais avec lassitude mes affaires, mes yeux toujours fixés sur la blonde en face de moi. Elle partit , et je soupirais une énième fois. Toutefois je repris vite mon air froid en voyant Kurt s'approché de moi , un grand sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

-On peux parler ? Me demanda -t- il, et je me méfiais aussitôt .

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Juste une petite discussion amicale ,Santana.

-Venant de toi, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde . Et tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué vos messes- basses avec Britt ? Grimaçais- je .

-Bon ,alors je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Dit le brun en m'entraînant de force à sa suite.

Il me tira sans ménagement dans un recoin du couloir et je me dégageais rapidement de son emprise en le foudroyant du regard.

-Ca ne peux plus durer, Santana . Il faut que tu passes le cap. Brittany n'en peux plus.

Pourquoi j'étais sûre que la discussion allait prendre cette direction ?….Je croisais les bras et pinçais les lèvres, nerveuse .

-Je t'arrêtes tout de suite . Je sais que je fais du mal à Britt, je sais que ça me feras me sentir mieux dès que j'aurais avouée mon homosexualité, mais je suis pas encore prête, Kurt. Je….

-Stop ! Tu es prête .

Je me figeais.

-De toute les personnes que je connaisse, tu es sans l'ombre d'un doute la fille la plus sûre d'elle que j'ai rencontrer dans ma vie.

-Mais….Allais- je répliquer.

-Tu ne t'es jamais soucier auparavant de se que les autres pensaient de toi. Ne commences pas maintenant à douter. Tu es prête….Continua le garçon avec un sourire compatissant.

Et il me planta là après une accolade dans le dos. Je restait choquée par son compliment. lentement, je repris vie en me dirigeais vers la sortie, les yeux dans le vague. Oui, je me foutais avant de se que les gens pensaient. Alors pourquoi ?….Parce que j'avais une réputation, j'avais un avenir que je m'étais tracée depuis le début de ma scolarité dans ce lycée. Mais…Mais j'avais rencontré Brittany. Et tout avait changé. Ma vie et mon coeur avait été chamboulé par l'arrivée de cette fille étrange et en dehors de la réalité. Elle avait réussit à passer à travers ma carapace de glace, me touchant au plus profond de mon coeur, révélant mon côté tendre et protecteur. J'avais parlé avec elle, mangé avec elle, ri avec elle, pleuré avec elle, couché avec elle. Peu à peu, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, elle avait fait en sorte que ne puisse plus me passer d'elle. Cette jolie blonde qui était devenue ma meilleure amie alors que personne ne pouvait me supporter était devenu l'être que je chérissais le plus dans ma vie. Ses sourires bienveillants, ses étreintes réconfortantes, son odeur rassurante, sa voix envoûtante. Tant de choses qui me rendait dingue . Dingue d'elle . Dingue d'une fille. Et je risquais de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. A cause de ma réputation. A cause de ma faiblesse . Je risquais de perdre la seule chose qui illuminait ma vie, qui révélait le meilleur en moi.

Je serrais les poings alors que mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je réalisais enfin. Qu'importe le regard des autres, qu' importe la réaction de mes parents. Qu'importe les futures insultes lancées au détour d'un couloir, qu'importe les slushies que je recevrais par dizaine, qu'importe les regards de haine. Je comprenais enfin. Je me mis à accélérer l'allure, pour finir par courir à travers l'école, poussant les élèves sur mon passage. Un rire remonta dans ma gorge tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Je pris un virage serrée mais ne ralentissais pas et dévalais l'escaliers. Mon rire s'éleva dans les couloirs, et aussitôt quelques têtes me regardèrent avec étonnement. Mais je m'en fichais. Je me laissais aller, et éclatais de rire alors que je continuais à courir comme une dératée à sa recherche. Je balayais les salles ne prenant pas la peine de reprendre ma respiration. Mon coeur débordait d'une étrange euphorie . Je ne me retenais plus, et mon sourire ne se fanait pas malgré le fait que j'eu arrêté de rire. Je croisais soudain Mercedes et Kurt au détour d'un couloir, et je vis leur expression étonnée. Kurt émit d'un coup un rire joyeux lorsque je passais devant eux, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Il fallait que je la trouve. ELLE . Il n'y avait qu'elle que je voulais voir. Je devais lui dire… J'ouvris les portes du lycée en grand et me ruais à l'extérieur. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient me lâcher à tout moment, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je tournais la tête dans toutes les directions, à sa recherche. Et soudain je vis un éclat doré au loin. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines alors que je sautais quatre à quatre les marches qui me séparaient d'elle. Je la vis prendre son vélo et ranger son cadenas, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La masse d'élèves prit de l'ampleur, et je me retrouvais bientôt coincée entre deux garçons . Je les poussaient rageusement et criais :

-BRITT !

Mon cri résonna dans la cour, et plusieurs étudiants se retournèrent vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je la vis s'arrêter, et se tourner vers moi au ralenti, plongeant tout à coup ses yeux dans les miens. Le monde sembla s'effacer autour de nous, et je me frayais un passage à travers la foule. Elle se tenait immobile et son regard était plein d'interrogation, et d'espoir aussi. Je soufflais fort, tentant de reprendre ma respiration après ma longue course.

-San, est ce que ça va ? Me demanda- t- elle en posant une main sur mon épaule alors que je m'étais courbée.

Je me redressais aussitôt en la prit dans mes bras. Ce geste dû la surprendre car elle bredouilla :

-S…San ?

-Je suis désolé…

-Quoi ?

-Je sui désolé….De t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps…. Murmurais- je au creux de son oreille en resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

J 'entendais des chuchotements autour de nous, mais je me concentrais sur le souffle de la blonde contre moi.

-San…Tout le monde nous regarde… Me dit- elle en se reculant légèrement.

Mais je ne la lâchais pas et plongea mon regard dans le sien avec détermination.

-Je m'en fous.

Ma réponse l'avait destabilisée, je le voyais. Elle ne me comprenait pas.

-Je m'en fous. Je ne vais plus m'enfuir…. Continuais- je en posant mon front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et je vis qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

-…. Tu es sûre ?….

-Je veux être avec toi, Britt….Et peut importe se que les autres en penses….Soufflais -je en me rapprochant d'elle.

-Je croyais que tu ne le dirais jamais….Craqua la blonde en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

Je soupirais en la serrant autant que possible contre mon coeur, et ma voix trembla.

-J'ai peur….

Elle releva son doux visage vers le mien et me sourit tendrement.

-Tu n'ai pas seule…Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, moi, on ai tous là pour toi. Alors se n'est pas grave si tu as peur…. Je viendrais te réconforter lors des nuits de tempêtes…

Je vis une larme glissée sur sa joue rose, et je la recueillit de mon doigt avant de lui sourire sincèrement . Je posais ma main sur sa nuque et l'attirais vers moi avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'entendais pas les murmures scandalisés de la foule ,ni les acclamations de Kurt et des autres membres du Glee Club qui nous avaient rejoinds. Tous se que je voyais, s'était une fille blonde qui me rendait mon baiser avec tendresse . Cette fille est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon âme- soeur, mon amante, mon amour….L'amour fait mal ? ….Oui, mais si vous arrivez à briser tout les obstacles qui se dresse entre la personne aimée et vous, alors ça vaux le coup de souffrir un peu. Car Je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie, et qu' aujourd'hui pour la première fois , je me sens enfin entière.

**Peut- être un épilogue à venir ! Cette fin vous a-t-elle plu ? Reviews ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue ! Je vous remercies tous profondément pour vos encouragements ,j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fic ! Je pense déjà à une autre histoire sur ces deux - là, alors je vous attends tous dans ce prochain récit ! Ce chapitre mettra en lumière la question que tout le monde se pose : Et Quinn dans tout ça ? ^^**

Quinn déprimais vraiment. Elle se sentais complètement délaissée depuis que Finn l'avais largué. Si ça n'avais tenu qu'à ça, je l'aurais bien laissé dépérir toute seule dans son coin, mais le coup qu'elle avait failli nous faire tout à l'heure ne pouvait pas se réaliser. Il fallait pour mon plus grand malheur que je l'aide. Déjà, que j'avais dû lui remettre les pendules à l'heure… Elle devenait vraiment rancunière quand elle le voulait. Cette fille voulait dénoncée Kurt et Rachel, la veille des Nationales ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! Je soupirais bruyamment dans le salon, tandis que les deux blondes discutaient dans la salle de bain en riant. Britt et moi avions proposée à la ronchonne une nouvelle coupe . J'étais sûre que ça la mettrait de bonne humeur…J'avait laissé à ma petite -amie le soin de lui couper les cheveux. Après tout, qui pouvais mieux comprendre une blonde qu'une autre blonde? …Bref, je m'égarais, là…. Le fait est que depuis notre petite discussion sur les marches de l'école, l'idée que Fabray soit de mon bord me démangeais. De plus, je savais très bien que sa relation avec Finn ne comptait pas pour elle autant que ne nous le laissait croire. Elle n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, ça, je pouvais le voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors pourquoi être aussi en colère et désespérée ? Et si elle ressentait véritablement quelque chose pour une fille, qui ? Et comment ? Je n' imaginais vraiment pas cette sainte nitouche s'enticher d'une fille, et puis d'ailleurs, à part avec moi et Brittany, je ne l'avais jamais vu sympathiser avec une autre élève….Merde, serait- ce un coup de foudre alors ? Genre comme dans les films merdiques où l'héroïne voyait un bel inconnu et tombait sous son charme sans lui avoir adressé une seule fois la parole ? Eurk ! Ca tournait trop à l'eau de rose , là ! Non, non, Quinn n'était pas de ce genre. Si elle ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, se serait depuis un bout de temps…Je fronçais les sourcils sous le coup de la concentration, et ne vis pas tout de suite que mes deux amies étaient revenues dans le salon et s'étaient postés devant moi. Je clignais des yeux et remontais vers le visage de l'ancienne chef des cheerleader, et mon visage se fendis en un sourire narquois.

-Ha bah là au moins tu ressemble à quelque chose !

Quinn me gratifia d'un sourire crispé.

-Merci, Santana, tu as toujours le mot pour faire plaisir !

-Et n'oublions pas qui a réaliser cette magnifique coupe de cheveux ! Ajouta précipitamment Britt en levant les bras au ciel avec un sourire enfantin qui me faisait tant craquer.

Mon sourire se fit tout de suite plus doux et je m'approchais d'elle pour lui frôler l'avant- bras délicatement du bout de mes doigts, avant de descendre vers sa main que je serrais doucement. C'était fou le nombre de fois que j'accumulais les gestes tendres envers elle. Mais dés que je la voyais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Britt se collais maintenant à moi, et ses cheveux me chatouillèrent agréablement les narines. Un toussotement peu discret me fis hausser un sourcils et je lançais un regard méprisant à Quinn.

-Désolé d'interrompre ce moment de tendresse, mais je vous signales qu'il n'y a pas deux secondes je pleurais limite devant vous parce que je n'avais pas de chance en amour comparé à quasiment TOUT le reste du Glee Club ! S'époumona-t-elle le visage rouge.

Je clignais des yeux, surprise par son soudain énervement, et je vis Britt reculée légèrement face à tant d'animosité.

-Wow, du calme Fabray, c'est pas notre faute si ton ex préfère les petites naines à face de singe ! Répliquais -je d'un ton assez doux me connaissant.

-RACHEL NE RESSEMBLE PAS A UN SINGE, ELLE EST…! Elle est…. Commença la blonde en face de nous avant de brusquement s'emmêler les pinceaux dans se qui semblait être une intense réflexion. Elle devenait toute rouge.

Ca y est. Je l' ai. Je haussais d'avantage un sourcils et ouvris légèrement la bouche sous ma soudaine révélation.

-Ouiiii ?…Rachel est quoi ? Insistais- je avec un début de sourire narquois.

-…Ra…Rachel est….Une croqueuse d'hommes !

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça chérie, mais si ne trouves pas mieux à dire, je penses que je préfère ma définition . Déclarais-je en croisant les bras.

-Je savais que Rachel aimait Finn, mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle voudrait le manger. Dis alors Britt en se tournant dans ma direction.

Je soupirais devant tant d'innocence, et me tournais vers elle pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas ça qu'a voulu dire Quinn, Britt . Cela veux juste dire qu'elle lui pique tous ses hommes. D'abord Finn, après Puck…

-Je n'ai jamais été avec Puck ! S'indigna Fabray d'un air courroucée.

-Ouais, bah vous avez eu un gosse ensemble ,c'est encore pire. Bref . Répliquais-je .

-Ho….je me disais aussi, je ne penses pas que Finn ai bon goût de toute manière. Il se parfume trop à l'eau de cologne. Continua ma petite- amie en se tapotant la joue.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui sourit une nouvelle fois avec un regard compatissant.

-On est bien d'accord…Britt, tu pourrais allez nous chercher une bouteille de coca au rez- de- chaussé?

-Pas de problème ! Je reviens vite ! Acquieça la blonde avant de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste. Inconsciemment mon ventre se tordit et j'eu l'impression qu'un millier de papillon s'envolaient dans mon estomac. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle tandis que je me passais la langue sur mes lèvres en souriant . Elles avaient le goût de fraise….

-Franchement, je pensais pas que vous étiez aussi dingues l'une de l'autre. Déclara alors la blonde encore avec moi en fixant un point à travers la fenêtre.

-Bah c'est le cas. Avoue que tu es jalouse !

-Vous ne pourrez jamais devenir ni reine, ni roi du bal de promo, alors vous n'êtes pas mon couple modèle, désolé ! Ricana Quinn contre la vitre.

-Ho, pitié, ne me fais pas le coup de la fille qui rêve que de ça ! Ca crève les yeux que tu aimes une fille et que c'est ça, ton obsession du moment ! Soupirais- je devant son acharnement .

Elle se décolla rapidement de la vitre et passa par toutes les couleurs avant de me fusiller du regard et de prendre un air hautain.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ? ! Je te l'ai déjà dit….

-Berry craint vraiment. En plus de t'avoir volé ton copain, elle nous prends de haut.

-Attends…Je peux savoir pourquoi on parle soudain de…Me demanda la blonde avec consternation.

-Elle a de grandes dents, a une voix insupportable, s'habille comme une merde…

-Oui, ça je le sais, mais….

-Elle ne sert à rien, on devrais simplement la faire disparaitre.

-Hey, attends, tu crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ?…Ce n'est pas…Hésita soudain Fabray à ma plus grande satisfaction.

-Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéter de son sort ? C'est une chieuse. Et les chieuses, pour moi, vaux mieux qu'elle quitte définitivement la surface de la Terre.

-C'EST BON LOPEZ, ON A COMPRIS !….Cria brusquement la fille à mes côtés en se levant précipitamment en serrant les dents.

-Putain, tu es amoureuse de Berry ! Non mais tu as perdu la tête ? ! La coupais- je en m'exclamant tandis que je m'écroulais sur le lit.

-Qu… Quoi ? ….Qu'est se que tu viens de dire ? …Bégaya la blonde en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ha parce que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte ? Bah j'te le dit maintenant : tu craques pour Miss star montante !

Alors là, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi proche de la crise cardiaque . Elle vira rapidement au teint pâle alors que moi je riais comme une folle. Non mais sérieusement, vous avez déjà compris quelque chose d'aussi improbable et pitoyable ? Moi pas ! Des larmes me montaient aux yeux tellement je riais devant son air maladif.

-Comment je pourrais , hein ! Je la déteste, tu le sais très bien ! Dit -elle soudain avec nervosité.

-Comme le dit je sais- pas- qui, il n'y a qu'un petit pas entre l'amour et la haine ! Me moquais- je en me couchant sur le lit.

-Je crois bien que ta relation avec Brittany a affecté ton cerveau.

-Tu peux me traiter de parano, mais j'ai le nez pour ces choses- là . Et je dis que tu aimerais bien te faire Berry !

-Non mais ça va pas ? T'es malade de me dire un truc comme ça, j'vais avoir des cauchemars ! S'écria la blonde en devenant hystérique au point de gigoter toute seule sur son matelas.

-T'as raison, rien que l'idée de l'imaginer…Bon je vais pas m'imposer cette image dégueulasse, mais fais pas semblant ,j'ai compris !

-Tu as tord ! Merde, comment tu peux ne serait-ce qu'y songer ? ! S'époumona Quinn en ébouriffant ses cheveux sous la panique de ma déduction.

-En fait je préfère ne pas y penser, mais c'est un fait : avant tu te serais jamais mise à la défendre. Continuais- je de manière lassée.

-Mas je n'ai jamais….!

-Tut ,tut ! Tu viens tout juste de me gueuler dessus pour que je me la fermes ,alors que j'insultais ta chérie. Si ce n'est pas révélateur, alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Ricanais-je toute seule alors que son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

-…Je….

-HA,HA ! Tu sais plus quoi répondre, hein ? ! Bordel, j'en était sûre ! Impossible que tu ressentes pas ces choses- là pour elle, dès que vous vous battez, il y a toujours une putain de tension sexuelle entre vous deux !

-Merde, Santana ! Comment veux- tu qu'il y est une tension sexuelle ? Cette fille m'a piqué mon petit- ami je te rappelle ! je la hais ! Recommença à s'égosiller la blonde alors que je soupirais devant son manque évident de lucidité.

-Tu acceptes pas l'idée que Finn et elle soient ensemble, on est d'accord ? Récapitulais- je enfin en posant fermement mes mains sur mes genoux.

-On est d'accord.

-Et tu as interpréter ce refus de voir ce couple ensemble parce quuuuue….

-….J'aime encore Finn et que je ne veux pas la voir lui tourner autour. Conclut Fabray avec un soupir exaspérée.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé à la possibilité que ton étrange animosité vienne du fait qu' au contraire… Tu ne voulait pas que Finn s'approche de Rachel ?…. Insinuais- je alors avec un petit sourire mutin.

Elle vira de nouveau au blanc et se crispa. Et ouais, appelle -moi Déesse Santana ! Je plaquais ma main devant ma bouche pour retenir le rire incontrôlable qui voulait sortir.

-Woaw, j'ai vu juste aparamment !

-NON, C'EST JUSTE PAS POSSIBLE ! JE PEUX PAS RESSENTIR CA POUR…POUR…! Hurla avec désespoir Quinn et ce fut ce cri de pure désespoir qui m'acheva, et je me tordis en deux en éclatant de rire.

-Allez, relaxe. C'est pas si terrible que ça d'aimer une fille !

-COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE CA ? C'EST CONTRE-NATURE ! C'est …!

Je me stoppais soudainement et mon regard se fit de nouveau froid lorsque je le posait sur elle. Elle s'arrêta soudain dans son mouvement et prit iun air désolé.

-Non…Je…Je voulais pas dire ça,Santana…

-Ouais, bah y'a intérêt. Parce que je supporterais pas d'avoir une amie homophobe. La menaçais- je avec une voix dure.

Ses paroles m'avais quelque peu refroidit, et un silence tomba dans la pièce. Je la vis du coin de l'oeil se tortiller, mal à l'aise, puis se tourner vers moi.

-Vraiment désolé.

-C'est bon, je m'en fous. Mais ne sors pas une connerie pareille devant britt, ou je te casses les dents à la manière de Lima Height ! Haussais-je le ton à la mention de ma meilleure amie.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de compréhension. Je soupirais avant de reprendre un sourire pervers.

-Alors comment tu vas faire pour arracher Berry des mains de ton ex-copain obèse ?

-….

-On ne choisis pas qui on aime, Quinn. J'en suis le parfait exemple.

Elle me regarda sceptiquement.

-…Sauf que Britt est sexy, populaire ,très agréable à vivre, très bonne au lit….

-Santana ! Me coupa la blonde en rougissant. Je veux pas connaître les détails s'il te plait !

-Bref ,tout ça pour te dire que tu dois foncer. Rien à foutre de Finn et des autres. Fais- le pour toi.

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette discussion avec toi…Souffla- t -elle en laissant une larme roulée sur sa joue.

-Et bah moi non plus j'y crois pas….Dis-je avec effarement devant ma soudaine gentillesse.

-Brittany commence à déteindre sur toi.

-Ouais, faut que je fasse gaffe à pas perdre mon statut de garce.

Un nouveau silence.

-….Comment veux- tu que je lui avoue ça alors que même moi je n'y crois pas encore totalement ?…Et puis elle est deséspérement amoureuse de Finn.

-L'important, c'est que tu lui dise. Le reste tu verras plus tard. Parce que tu regretteras de pas lui avoir dit. Déclarais-je en la fixant.

Je vis une seconde larme rejoindre sa consoeur, et Quinn vint se blottir contre moi. Ne sachant que faire, je lui tapotait l'épaule gentiment et soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est se que j'avais bien fait pour avoir cette manie de toujours me fourrer dans des situations pas possible ?….Sa tête se cala contre ma poitrine ,et je l'entendis sangloter. De longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à se que ses pleurs se tarissent. C'est à ce moment- là que Britt débarqua dans la chambre, un Orangina à la main.

-Désolé, il n'y avait plus de…Coca ?… San, je peux savoir pourquoi Quinn est dans tes bras ? Me demanda en fronçant les sourcils la blonde qui faisait battre mon coeur.

-Petit coup de cafard. Je la réconforte. Déclarais- je simplement.

-Et bien tu peux la réconforter sans la prendre dans tes bras. Je me méfies depuis le coup du bal . Lança avec une pointe de méfiance Brittany avant de poser la bouteille à terre.

Je clignais des yeux avec incompréhension.

-Le bal ?

-Oui, lorsque vous étiez collées l'une à l'autre . Grogna Britt et s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Je ne pu m'en empêcher. J'éclatais de rire devant sa soudaine jalousie et lui posais un baiser sur le front tandis qu'un rire prit aussi Quinn qui se décolla de moi, les yeux rouges.

-Britt, tu es vraiment unique.

* * *

Nous chantions _Light up the world_. Le public applaudissait alors que je dansais au côté de Britt, micro bien contre nos oreilles. L'orchestre résonnait dans la grande salle, et nos chants s'élevèrent dans le noir du lieu des Nationales. Je souriais mais intérieurement, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : Faire la peau à Berry et à son copain . Ces abrutis venaient tout bonnement de s'embrasser devant les centaines de spectateurs ! Non mais je rêve ! Je fulminais alors que je me forçais à ne pas faire un croche- patte la brune qui passait devant moi. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi bordel a-t-il fallu qu'ils s'embrassent maintenant ? ! J'avais lu le règlement : un geste si intime pouvait nous coûter les Nationales. Et si ça devait arriver… Je sais pas se que je ferais. Ho, si en fait. J'étranglerais Berry et je noyerais Finn dans les chiottes jusqu'à se que je ne ressente plus l'envie de meurtre qui montait en moi en ce moment. Putain ,ils étaient sortis en amoureux toute la journée d'hier ! Ils pouvaient pas en profiter pour avoir leur cotât de baisers baveux ?…. Je soupirais lorsque la musique se termina et que chacun de nous firent une révérence sur scène. Je souriais en tenant Britt par la taille, et elle me rendit mon sourire et posant un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres tandis que Finn était placé devant nous, nous cachant des regards extérieurs. Je la regardait avec malice, puis me tournais vers la foule pour la saluer. Les applaudissements me faisaient du bien après tout les efforts que nous avions fournis pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il nous aura fallu deux ans pour arriver à un tel niveau. J' espérais vraiment que nous gagnerions ….Mais tout d'abord….Je pris ma blonde par la main et l'entraînait à la suite des autres qui quittaient tour à tour la scène toujours sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des spectateurs. Dés que nous fûmes hors de vision, je laissais exploser ma colère .

-OU EST BERRY ? ! JE VAIS FAIRE UN MASSACRE !

Tous le monde sursauta et Britt m'observait, étonnée . Je vis Finn essayer de se faire tous petit à l'autre bout du couloir, mais trop tard, je l'avais vu. Je me ruais vers lui mais des mains m'agrippèrent fermement les poignets juste avant que je ne le matraque de coups.

-HIJO DE PUTA ! CABRON ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU A TOI AUSSI !

-Santana, calme- toi !Me demanda avec un brin de panique Sam qui me retenait tant bien que mal alors que je gigotais dans tout les sens pour tenter de me dégager sous les yeux effrayés de Finn qui reculait à présent devant tant de violence de ma part.

-JE TE JURE QUE SI ON PERD PAR VOTRE FAUTE, JE TE CASTRES ET ELLE JE LA FERAIS DEFILER NUE DANS LES COULOIRS DU LYCEE ! m'écriais- je férocement à son intention.

-San, s'il te plait… Dit une voix alors que deux mains douces se pressèrent sur mes épaules.

Je me relaxais automatiquement en reconnaissant Brittany qui venait d'arriver à ma suite, et je desserrais légèrement les poings. Mon regard de haine était toujours fixé sur Finn, mais je ma laissais allé aux lentes caresses que me procurais ma meilleure amie dans mon dos pour me décontracter. Lentement, je repris une attitude à peu près contrôlée, et pris la main de Britt en me tournant une dernière fois vers le Quaterback .

-Je ne retires pas se que j'ai dit. Si on perd, tu es MORT .

Mercedes ,Tina, Artie et Puck me regardait avec respect, et me laissèrent sortir avec Britt du plateau. Je soupirais pour tenter d'entièrement me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Une pression sur ma main me fis relever les yeux pour se poser sur le visage tendre de ma petite- amie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nos chansons sont géniales, on va gagner.

-Ces Nationales…Tout se qu'on a accompli….Je refuses que ces deux idiots gâchent tout. Dis -je simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je penses la même choses, mais calme- toi pour l'instant et profite du moment présent…Chuchota la blonde avant de doucement me coller contre le grand rideau de la scène.

Nous étions hors des regards des autres membres du Glee Club, et aucun techniciens en vue. Je souris et avançais tout de suite mes lèvres pour goûter ses conjointes dans un mouvement sensuel. J'effleurais à peine sa langue, la faisant languir, et je la vis esquisser un sourire avant de prendre pleinement possession de mes lèvres. Toute ma colère s'envola d'un coup tandis que je savourais la texture de ses lèvres douces. Ma langue parait vite à la rencontre de la sienne, et aussitôt j'entendis Britt soupirer d'aise sous le baiser. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches et la plaquais à moi, nous fondant dans les plis du rideau derrière nous, avant d'accentuer le baiser, le rendant plus fougueux. Nos soupirs s'élevaient dans la pièce, mais soudain un éclat de voix me fis m'arrêter. Je tendis l'oreille alors que Britt cessait ses caresses sur ma poitrine, et je e déplaçait vers la droite, toujours cachés dans les rideau, pour regarder se qu'il se passait un peu plus loin. Je haussais un sourcils en reconnaissant Quinn qui avait d'ailleurs disparu lorsque j'engueulais Finn. Elle semblait furieuse et criais contre quelqu'un que je reconnu bientôt comme étant Rachel. Je voulu aussitôt les rejoindre pour moi aussi péter mon câble contre la brune, mais Britt m'en empêcha d'un regard, et nous restions derrière les rideaux à les épier. J'arrivais maintenant à entendre leur discussion.

-…Non mais tu es vraiment grave Rachel !

-Ca c'est passé comme ça, on avait rien planifiés !

-Est ce que tu te rend compte que ça peux nous coûter les Nationales ? !

-Ce… Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, de…..

-MAIS REFLECHIE POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE !

-Ce qui est fait est fait, je peux pas revenir en arrière Quinn ! S'irrita Rachel sous les remontrances de la blonde qui faisait les cents pas.

-Comment tu peux être aussi irréfléchie ?…. Il fallait que tu fasse ton interéssante, hein, Rachel ? Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? Déclara la blonde avec un sifflement plus que haineux.

-Je te répète que je n'avais rien planifié ! Il m'a regarder, et…Et ça s'est produit.

-Ho, oui bien sûr. De toute manière il suffit qu'il te fasse ses grands yeux de chien battu pour que tu lui fourres ta langue dans sa bouche ! Dit avec ironie Quinn en croisant les bras.

Je savais aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais pour elle . Et le visage de souffrance que je voyais de loin n'était en aucun cas la conséquence d'un possible échec des Nationales….Je me sentis tout à coup peinée pour elle , à ma plus grande surprise. Mais après tout, quoi de plus logique?…Elle passait par le même chemin que moi. Aimer une fille alors que tu te croyais hétéro, et cette fille sortait déjà avec quelqu'un….

-Quinn ,je sais que vous venez à peine de vous séparez, Finn et toi, mais ….Déclara après un long silence la brune avec un élan de sympathie pour Quinn.

-Arrêtes de faire comme si tu savais tout ! …Tu ne sais rien de moi, Rachel, absolument rien...

Je vis Rachel hésité alors que le visage de Quinn exprimait nettement de désespoir en disant cela. La brune s'avança alors lentement vers la blonde .

-Mais je vois bien que tu aimes encore Finn …

-JE M' EN FOUS DE FINN ,BORDEL ! S'écria soudain Fabray en repoussant violemment la main que tentait de poser Rachel sur son épaule.

Berry sembla soudain ne plus pouvoir se contrôler devant ce rejet et s'écria avec colère :

-Alors où est le problème ? Tu n'aime pas Finn, mais tu continue à vouloir que l'on s'éloigne, lui et moi ? ! Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste , égocentrique et parano et là j'en est vraiment marre de ….!

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis que moi j'ouvris la bouche sous le choc. Je sentis Britt étouffée une exclamation de surprise dans mon dos, alors que nous regardions la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant nos yeux . Quinn avait agripper les épaules de Berry et plaquait maintenant sa bouche contre la sienne. Je voyais la brune les yeux écarquillée, elle ne faisait pas le moindre geste . Le temps semblait s'être suspendu alors que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle avez osé !…..

Lentement, les lèvres de Quinn quittèrent celle de Rachel qui la fixait, sous le choc de son geste. L'ancienne cheerleader sembla bredouiller quelque chose, puis elle partit en courant, laissant Rachel immobile et la bouche ouverte au milieu de la salle, et Britt et moi complètement stupéfiées par sa soudaine impulsion. Je poussais alors précipitamment ma meilleure amie plus loin, nous éloignant de Rachel. Arrivée près de la porte de sortie je me tournais vers la blonde qui restait le regard écarquillée. Je la secouais gentiment et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'enfin me regarder.

-Britt, écoute- moi. Tu ne dois pas en parler à Quinn quand tu l'a verra, OK ? Je penses qu'elle sera assez perturbée comme ça par ce qu'elle vient de faire pour que nous en rajoutions une couche. Lui expliquais- je calmement alors que mon esprit était en ébullition.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, non sans murmurer pour elle -même : "…Wow, Quinn aussi…". Je soupirais une ultime fois alors que nous quittions la salle de concert et rejoignirent le reste du groupe à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je fixais aussitôt Quinn qui était légèrement en retrait et avait le regard vide. Aïe, elle paraissait vraiment mal en point. Normal, après avoir embraser sa pire ennemie juste après une dispute… Non pas que je m'inquiétais pour elle, mais ça risquait de mal se passer dans les prochains jours au sein du groupe… Merde, pourquoi je me mens à moi- même ? J'étais peut- être une garce, mais une garce prenait soin de ses amis, aussi peu nombreux soit- il. Mr. Schuester arriva à notre côté et nous félicita de notre prestation. Il se tourna vers Finn et lui demanda :

-Où est Rachel ? Je voudrais vous féliciter tous les deux pour le sublime duo que vous avez fait !

-Heu, je ne sais pas Mr. Schue. Elle a disparu dés la fin de la représentation. Dit le grand brun.

J'entendis Britt tousser sous la gène qui devait s'emparer d'elle, et je mis un doigt devant ma bouche pour lui dire de se taire.

-Désolée tous le mon,e je suis en retard ! Déclara soudain d'une voix essoufflée Rachel en arrivant d'un pas rapide dans le hall.

Quinn prit un teint pâle et j'eu un instant peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit en courant à son arrivée. Je vis Berry jetée un rapide regard à la blonde ,puis se mettre à distance d'elle. Pas bon signe, ça….

-Très bien, alors bravo Finn et Rachel ! Même si je penses que le baiser de fin n'était pas indispensable.

Les autres ricanèrent alors que Finn affichait un sourire gené. Britt et moi nous jetâmes un regard sans rire, et tournèrent avec inquiétude notre tête en direction de notre amie qui avait maintenant un teint maladif. Rachel quand à elle ne sourit pas et crispa la mâchoire en déglutissant, jetant un nouveau regard vers Quinn qui évitait de la regarder. Je fronçais les sourcils devant l'insistance de Rachel. Apparemment elle voulait avoir une discussion avec Fabray ,sinon pourquoi lui jeter autant de coups d'oeil. Je me décidais à intervenir dans cette histoire ,mais soudain une agitation se fit et je tournais la tête dans cette direction. Kurt arriva en courant.

-Les résultats sont affichés !

J'avalais difficilement ma salive sous le stresse et pris fermement la main de Britt qui me rassura d'un regard. Tous le groupe s'avança vers l'attroupement.

* * *

Et ouais, j'étais une nouvelle fois dans une colère noir et je tentais de tuer Rachel et Finn. Je balançais une pluie d'insultes en espagnol alors que Quinn et d'autre me tenait avec peine.

- 12 EME ! PUTA DE MIERDA ! J' VAIS VOUS TUEZ ! Hurlais- je à leur attention alors qu'un silence pesant se faisait ans la chambre des filles.

Tous le monde sauf le prof était réunit, et tous avaient une mine défaite. Nous n'étions même pas dans le top 10 . Tous ce travail pour rien ! A cause de ses deux trous du cul ! Essoufflée, je m'arrêtais après de longues minutes, et les autres me lâchèrent. Je m'effondrais sur le lit et me pris la tête entre mes mains, sentant des larmes de rage apparaître au coin de mes yeux . Britt se pressa contre moi et me murmura des paroles réconfortantes, bien que je sentais sa déception à elle aussi. La défaite nous laissaient tous un arrière- goût dans la bouche. Je savais que tout n'était pas de la faute du couple. Après tout, nous avions préférez nous balader en ville plutôt que d'écrire et de bosser sur nos chansons. L'ambiance du reste de la soirée se fit pesante, et chacun se quitta en ayant gros sur le coeur. Je tirais lentement les couvertures sur moi, et Mercedes éteignit la lumière. Personne ne parlait, et pourtant aucune de nous ne devait dormir. J'entais distinctement Tina se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, et je posais une main sur mon front en fermant les yeux. Je sentis tout à coup quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et sourit faiblement en reconnaissant dans le noir l'odeur de Brittany.

-Je peux ? …Me demanda- t -elle en chuchotant.

Sans hésiter je relevais ma couverture et lui fit une place à mes côtés. Elle se cala contre moi, son dos contre ma poitrine, et je l'entendit soupirer. Je passais délicatement ma main contre son flanc, et posais mon menton dans le creux de son cou en fermant les yeux. La fatigue me prit rapidement, le corps de la blonde me réchauffant doucement. La dernière chose que je vis fut l'ombre de Rachel se faufiler de sous ses couvertures qui se levais pour partir dans le couloir.

Nous étions de retour au lycée Mc Kinsley, et je ressentais toujours le sentiment de défaite me ronger de l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais pas à digérer le fait que toutes nos heures d'entraînement n' ai pas payé. Heureusement que Brittany me soutenait, sinon j'aurais vraiment fait la peau à Finn et Berry … Et puis il y avais le problème de Quinn. Depuis que nous étions rentrée elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à une étudiante populaire. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Rachel ,et franchement je ne la reconnaissait plus. D'habitude la blonde ferait tout pour paraître indifférente et tenterait de tout oublier. mais apparemment elle devais être très affecté par la situation car elle ne parlait quasiment plus à personne. De son côté, le comportement de Berry me laissait perdue . Je pensais qu'elle serais effrayée par tout ceci, mais le fait est que contrairement à Quinn, elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir mais essayait justement d'engager la conversation avec la blonde. Je la voyais lancer fréquemment des regards vers mon amie, et à chaque fois je me demandais se que Berry pensait vraiment de tout ça. J'en avais plus que marre de cette ambiance tendue qui existait entre elle, parce que là se n'était plus une ambiance froide comme deux ennemies, mais une ambiance de tensions insupportables de deux personnes qui ne se disaient pas clairement se qu'elles pensaient et ressentaient. Je me décidais donc à pousser la chose, avec l'aide de Brittany bien évidemment. Le lendemain, j'arrivais près de Quinn et lui demanda de me suivre avec un prétexte bidon. Je l'emmenais dans une pièce vide du lycée et fit semblant d'avoir oublier un truc dans mon casier. Je la laissais là et partit en courant me cacher . A ce moment là, je vis Rachel et Britt arrivée de l'autre côté du couloir. Elles passèrent devant moi et Britt ouvrit la porte de la salle où était Quinn en laissant passée Rachel en première qui semblait heureuse.

-Bien sûr, si tu aimes mon pull, je peux te dire dans quel magasin je…

Et soudain Britt referma derrière elle et partit me rejoindre. Elle leva les pouces en signe de victoire, puis je l'attrapais par le bras tandis que je m'approchais prudemment de la prote et regardait à travers les stores à moitié fermés de la vitre. Quinn venait de se retourner et s'était figée en reconnaissent Rachel. Je fis un sourire sadique.

-Elles vont enfin pouvoir parler tranquillement…Murmurais- je.

Je me tut et Britt et moi collâmes notre oreille contre la vitre pour entendre plus distinctement la conversation.

-…Rachel ? Mais qu'est se que tu…Bredouilla la blonde en se décollant de la fenêtre et en prenant un air paniqué.

-Salut Quinn. Dit la brune en souriant doucement.

-Mais pourquoi…?

-Je penses que Santana a monté ce coup avec l'aide de Brittany. Répondit Berry et s'accoudant sur une des tables de la salle de cour.

Je souris largement. Elle me connaissait bien, la petite Berry !

-Je vais les tuez…Grinça entre ses dents la blonde avant de contourner la fille en face d'elle, mais une main l'empêcha de tourner la poignet.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Quinn. Déclara fermement la brune.

Quinn se figea et se dégagea rapidement avant de retourner près de la fenêtre, à distance raisonnable de l'autre adolescente.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Je crois que si. J'aimerais qu'on parle… De se qu'il s'est passé aux Nationales. Continua avec détermination la diva .

Je vis à travers la vitre le visage de Quinn blanchir, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la concernée en prenant un air froid.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Oublie.

-Tu crois vraiment que je peux faire ça ?….Souffla soudain la brune en s'approchant d 'elle.

La soudaine proximité entre elles sembla faire réagir la blonde qui recula de nouveau, comme si elle s'était faite piquée par un scorpion.

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, Quinn….Dit en poursuivant Rachel, et je m'étonnais de la douceur qu'avait pris sa voix.

-Lâche l'affaire, Rachel. Dit durement la blonde, mais l'adolescente brune se posta devant elle, l'empêchant de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois et ancra ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Je vis aussitôt la malaise que cela provoqua chez Quinn.

-Sûrement pas. Comment je pourrais oublier le fait que ma pire ennemie, la fille qui était avec mon copain avant, m'ai embrassé ?

-Bah fait- le, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'explication. Je sais pas se qui m'as prise….Dit froidement la blonde en évitant le regard de Berry.

-C'était pour te venger ? Parce que Finn et moi nous nous sommes embrassés sur scène ? Demanda calmement la brune.

-Voilà, t'as compris. Maintenant fous- moi la paix avec ça ! S'exclama alors Quinn en tentant de se dégager.

-Je ne te crois pas. Lança d'une traite Rachel, et je vis le hoquet de stupeur de la blonde.

-Comment ça ?….

-Tu n'es pas comme ça, Quinn. Je te connait suffisamment pour dire que le regard déboussolé que tu avait après m'avoir embrassé n'était pas factice.

Bien envoyé, Berry ! De l'autre côté de la porte, moi et Britt nous écoutions toujours avec la plus grande attention le fil de la discussion.

- Je….commença Quinn, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche .

-Alors dis- moi….Ressens- tu vraiment quelque chose comme ça pour moi ?…Demanda tout à coup Rachel en fixant la blonde avec intensité.

Le souffle de l'ancienne cheerleader se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et elle évita le regard de la fille en face d'elle, qui soupira.

-OK…Ton silence est éloquent…

-NON ! JE RESSENS PAS CA POUR TOI ! ! Intervint soudain la blond,e angoissée, mais Rachel se mit soudain à rire, se qui coupa la blonde dans son élan.

-Qu… Qu'est se qui te fait rire ?….

-La situation. Toi. Je n' avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu était belle lorsque tu te mettais en colère … Souffla la brune en séchant ses larmes à cause de sa crise de rire.

Cette phrase dû vraiment faire effet car le visage de Quinn prit soudain une belle couleur rouge, se qui me fit pouffer de rire. Merde, j'allais me pisser dessus si elle continuais à être aussi ridicule ! Ce que venait de dire Rachel confinais se que je pensais : j'avais vu la brune dans une profonde réflexion depuis notre retour, et elle s'était faite distante avec Finn, qui n'avait pas l'air de capter se qu'il se passait. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais surprit une dispute entre eux, et Rachel avait rompu avec lui…

-Qu…Quoi ? Béguailla la blonde ne rougissant comme une écrevisse.

Le rire de la brune s'éleva une nouvelle fois, et je devinais le regard courroucée de Quinn .

-Je suis désolé, mais tu es vraiment trop mignonne lorsque tu rougis !

-Arrêtes ton char, Rachel ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! S'écria avec colère mon amie.

Berry reprit son sérieux et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Je ne plaisantes pas…

-Ca te fait bien marré que la fille qui te détestait tellement avant tombe amoureuse de toi , hein ? ! S'époumona Quinn en foudroyant Rachel du regard tandis que quelques larmes glissaient le oings de sa joue.

Rachel garda le silence en attendant que la brusque crise de colère de Quinn se calme.

-Et merde, tu crois pas que se n'est pas déjà assez difficile comme ça ? ! Je viens de réaliser que j'aimais ma pire ennemie, donc que j'était lesbienne, se qui veux dire que ma vie sociale va s'effondrer ! Je sais que Santana et Brittany sont passés par là, mais elles sont fortes ! Elles peuvent traversés tout ça, pas moi ! Je suis faible !…Je suis faible…. Craqua Quinn avant de pleurer véritablement.

Et tout à coup ,sans que ni moi , ni Britt, ni Quinn ne s'y attende …..Berry l'embrassa doucement. Alors là, pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais . Je jubilais alors que Britt portait la main à sa bouche dans un " O" silencieux. Je me concentrais sur se qu'il se passait dans la pièce , et vis Quinn figée alors que Rachel accentuait la pression sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Lentement, les yeux de la blonde se fermèrent aussi , et ses mains s'accrochèrent faiblement au pull de Berry. Si j'avais pu faire un " Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss !" en sautant, je l'aurais fait, mais là j'étais en train de les espionner. Un peu de décence tout de même.

Le baiser d'abord maladroit se fit plus doux, et elles se détachèrent enfin l'une de l'autre, tout en restant enlacés. Les pleurs de Quinn avait cessé, et Berry porta son pouce à son visage pour effacer les sillons de maquillage avec un sourire tendre.

-J'ai quitté Finn ce matin…

Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, Quinn…Le baiser que tu m'as donné…M'as totalement chamboulé. Je ne pensais qu'à ça. Et plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte qu'en ta présence, mon coeur battait plus rapidement.

-Rachel je… Murmura d'une voix pleine d'émotion la blonde, mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime moi aussi…Souffla la brune en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

J'arrêtais alors de les regarder, et me relevais lentement, en soupirant. Je m'éloignais rapidement dans le couloir alors que la sonnerie retentissait . Merde, j'avais loupé mon cour d'anglais… Une main m'agrippa soudain la main et je me retournais avec interrogation vers Britt.

-Tu savais toi ? ….Que ça allait se terminer comme ça ? ? Me demanda avec innocence la blonde.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire énigmatique, puis je lui pris le petit doigt avec le mien ,avant de me coller contre elle . Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de me sourire tendrement avant de poursuivre notre marche, main dans la main.

-Hey, Britt . Dis- je soudain.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime .

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle me regarda avec amour .

-Je t'aime aussi ,San.

**FIN **


End file.
